Behind The Lens
by ABC-BTR
Summary: Logan is a model earning all the money and living the dream lifestyle. Carlos is a struggling photographer who works on the other side of the camera. What happens when their worlds collide? Cargan with sidelined Kames. AU.
1. In A Life We Never Wanted

**Full Summary: **Logan is an 18 year old kid pushed into modelling by his mother, although he secretly wishes for a normal life. Carlos is a struggling photographer, finding it hard to make ends meet. When Carlos gets offered a job with a photographing company Logan models for, they meet for the first time. What happens when their worlds collide? Will they notice the difference, as well as the similarities they both share?

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter One; In A Life We Never Wanted.**

* * *

><p><em>Click Click Click.<em>

The camera continued to flash, the bright light beaming down on the pale boy stood in front of the green screen, his crooked grin plastered on his face as he posed for the machines. He continued to turn in different positions, the photographer asking for specific poses. He wanted a smile. Hands in pocket. Leaning forward a little. Flare open the jacket.

All the while, Logan was more than willing to accommodate for the pushy man. After all, he's been doing this since a young child.

When he was 7, his mother would take pictures of him throughout the year, putting them altogether to create a homemade calendar for the next year coming. When a local company came into Texas looking for young models to appear in TV commercials, Mrs Mitchell was more than willing to allow her son to audition. And of course, once you've seen the goofy grin of a cute 7 year old boy, you couldn't help but fall in love. Soon after a few, minor and local commercials, his mother now slash agent, pushed him to go even further. At the age of 15, he was signed to a huge modelling company located in California, and without thinking about school or friends that Logan was going to leave behind, they moved. That was the start of Logan Mitchell's modelling career.

Now at 18 years old, it's been the same daily routine. He's never had a normal childhood where he could hang with people, make new friends, spend quality time with the people he loved. His daily schedule was jam-packed with photoshoot after photoshoot, combined with a few minor interviews and appearances, after all, he was known as being the next big up and coming male model to have graced California's sidewalks.

The flash soon dimmed down, people slowly coming to a halt for the day.

"That's a wrap!" The large man behind the camera shouted, moving away from his equipment.

Logan's eyes re-adjusted to the normal light, the blur from the flashing slowly going away, colours being restored. But before he could even react to reality, he was soon bombarded by his mother. Mrs Mitchell, or Johanna as he normally would have to call her nowadays, was a weird mother. She became to obsessed with the money and the fame that Logan got from standing in front of a camera, and slowly but surely, she turned from being an adoring mother who wanted the best for her son to a controlling, pushy agent.

"Logan sweetie, you done fabulous!" Johanna squealed, her phone hid under her long brown hair, pressed against her ear.

"Thanks.." Logan quietly replied, watching his mother walk away once more.

As much as he found it fun at first, he was slowly growing bored of the constant cameras shoved into his face, the constant flashing that blurred his eyes and caused him to see stars.

Logan quickly followed his mother as she walked, phone still pressed against her ear. At 18, Logan had quite a lot of money. He done tons of modelling and commercials, gaining quite the amount of dollars for the past 3 years, and luckily, he was just able to move into his first apartment, alone. Well, if your mother living a floor down from you is called alone, then yes, Logan was finally able to live alone.

He followed her throughout the building, his mother getting faster and faster as she started to verbally abuse the person she was now talking too. She stopped hastily, Logan almost crashing into her. She screamed before pulling the phone away from her ear, angrily slamming the device shut and throwing it into her handbag.

"What was that?" Logan cautiously asked.

"Stupid people, sweetie. They said you have 10 minutes to be at the next photoshoot in central California." Johanna replied quickly.

"Oh.." Logan mumbled, hanging his head down low.

He was hoping, more praying, that that photoshoot was the last for the day. It was already reaching 3:00pm quickly and Logan's been at multiple photoshoots all day starting at 8am. He's been on the go, going from limo ride to flashing cameras and then back to limo, repeating the same torturous cycle over and over again for the last 7 hours of this bright Monday.

"We need to move fast now, sweetie." Johanna smiled, dashing down the hallway, her high heels slamming against the ground on each step.

Logan breathed in a huge sigh, releasing it as he jogged after her, his blazer flowing around as he ran.

He pushed open the door, noticing his mother being helped into the all too familiar limousine, Carlton holding the door open. Logan approached it, forcing a smile onto his face for the sake of Carlton. He was a middle-aged man, middle-class who desperately needed a job. Whilst he wasn't qualified to drive a limo, Logan took pity on him when they talked in the middle of the restaurant. He found out all about Carlton's family, his youngest daughter having been diagonosed with leukaemia, wasting away quickly. He needed the money as soon as possible for treatment, to save her, and if not, to at least make the last few months she was going to be alive peaceful.

"Afternoon, Mr. Mitchell," Carlton smiled, nodding the tip of his cap.

"Afternoon Carlton," Logan smiled, climbing into the seat besides his mother. "Thank you."

Johanna stared at Logan for a while, carefully watching the boy stare cluelessly out the window. His eyes were fixed on the scenery, but more importantly, the people that were strolling the streets in their couples.

Since becoming this big deal, Logan was restricted on what he was allowed to do. No drinking, no partying, no girlfriends, no life basically. Logan was restricted, trapped, in a life that his mother controlled with the buttons on her mobile.

"Logan, cheer up. You'll get wrinkles." Johanna said bluntly, pulling her mirror and lipstick out of her handbag. She carefully applied them, puckering her lips up as she put the blood red lipstick onto them, smothering the area.

"Yes mom.." Logan replied, moving his gaze only to meet his mother's glare.

"Johanna, sweetie. You have to call me Johanna. We need to look professional after all." Johanna replied as she kissed her lips together to spread the lipstick.

Logan heaved in another deep sigh, before moving his eyes down to his blazer, marvelling at the black material that shined slightly. He's never noticed it before. This is the same blazer he's been wearing all morning, no doubt he's probably worn it before. But he never had the time to notice small details. It was always just smile and pose.

The limo soon came to a halt, appearing outside a rather large mall. As Logan studied the scenery, his door was opened by Carlton, the man giving Logan another nod of his cap and a friendly smile, a smile that Logan relished, reason being he rarely saw a genuine smile anymore. When people smiled at him nowadays, it was only because they wanted something from the teen sensation.

Logan climbed out, closely followed by Johanna. He looked around the scenery, noticingthat ha the crowd d formed near the entrance, full of screaming fan girls. He walked through them rather quickly, keeping his head down low as cameras flashed, pieces of paper being shoved into his face for an autograph. Johanna put on a false smile for all the girls, telling them that Logan was running late. Well, that was half the truth. The other half was because Johanna didn't want to lose out on the amount of money she was gaining from this simple photoshoot for a magazine.

Walking down the halls, Logan was in a daze. The screaming fan girls, autographs, people telling him that they loved him. He wasn't a singer or anything, he wasn't an actor or part of a band, all he done was stand in front of a camera and pull of his famous, goofy grin. That was it. Nothing hard.

Johanna placed a hand on her son's shoulder, pushing him faster down the halls.

They soon entered a rather dark room, the only light coming from the main spotlight shining down on the green screen, the yellow illuminating against the green. The man behind the camera smiled, moving his hand forward for Logan to take his spot in front of the camera, ready for another round of cheesy grins and awful poses.

Logan done as he was told. He grinned, posed, turned around and around, meeting the expectations that were set for him. All the while, he looked at his mother, noticing the mobile glued to her ear once more. It was a rare sight to see her without it. After all, that device was the reason why Logan was bouncing around from photoshoot to photoshoot. He sighed once more, taking the direction of the photographer to place his hands into his blazer pocket.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the other side of the city and the other side of life, was Carlos Garcia.<p>

Carlos was a college drop-out, not staying long enough to complete his course in photography. He was passionate enough about it to stay, but the main problem was the money. Carlos couldn't afford it, he could barely afford to stay alive. Every week was another struggle to make ends meet, to pay for his food and rent, to pay for water, electricity and gas. At an extremely young age, Carlos lost his mother in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver on her way home from one of her many jobs. She died on impact, Carlos' youngest sister that was inside her belly also dying. On that night, Carlos' life fell apart. His mother died. His unborn sister died. He never knew his father and now, at the age of 5, he was going to be placed into foster care.

None of his family wanted to look after Carlos as well as his younger brother of a year, Roberto.

They bounced around from family to family, each time they said they liked the kids, then a week later they were shipped away to another orphanage. They travelled all across the US, staying with families from all the different states. Minnesota. North Carolina. South Dakota. Illinois. He's probably been to each of the states once in his life as he grew up.

He attended school like a normal kid when a family finally decided to adopt him and his brother permanently, residing in the suburbs of California, although, he was far from being a normal kid. He struggled to fit in, to be accepted by his peers. He was never bullied, just simply the outcast, the one on the sidelines, forgotten. Roberto followed him everywhere. He was all Carlos had really. Roberto struggled to fit in too, although, reaching high school, he excelled in football, becoming the star quarterback of the team, whilst Carlos pushed himself into photography in a desperate attempt to fill the void.

But by 18, Carlos moved out, quitting college within the first month. He always argued and disagreed with his new 'father', often clashing on many topics, the most common being Carlos' sexuality. His adopted parents were strict Christians, thus, they hated homosexuals. Whilst his 'mother' took the news pleasantly well, his 'father' refused to accept that Carlos was gay, simply assuming that he was confused, possibly even losing faith in Jesus.

He stayed in a small apartment, more like a bed sit. It had everything he needed. A cooker, fridge, bed, shower, toilet and TV. He could survive just on that, after all, without a real job or means of income, he had no other real choice.

Sometimes, he would hang out in the park down from his apartment, using a sandwich board to advertise photographs for $1. It was pointless, but it normally allowed Carlos to make enough money to survive for another week. That, and many weekends he worked at night in the bar down from him, working behind the counter.

"Carlos man, get up!"

Carlos' eyes flickered open, the sound of a fist hitting his door repeatedly snapping him from his sleep. He struggled to his feet, using his fist to softly rub his eyes. He moved across the floor slowly, approaching the door to his apartment. He pulled the brass lock off, opening the door to reveal his friend Kendall Knight stood in the doorway.

"Dude, it's 3:00pm!" Kendall complained, entering the apartment. "You need to get ready!"

"I've worked all night Kendall, I'm going nowhere." Carlos groaned, moving back to his bed as he slid his feet across the floor.

"Yes you are!" Kendall smirked, grabbing Carlos by the arms and spinning the Latino around.

Carlos' head whirled, before his eyes made contact with Kendall.

"Why?" Carlos whined, his eyelids closing on him.

"Because.." Kendall let go, stepping back. "You need a job and I know where to get one!"

"I have a job, remember? You make me give you free drinks all the time.." Carlos mumbled, furiously blinking in the hopes to keep himself awake.

"Yessssss.." Kendall replied with a hiss on the s. "But there's this photoshoot going on down at the mall, and you could crash it and show them your mad photography skills!"

Carlos looked at his friend, the dirty blonde fringe laying gently above his bushy eyebrows. He raised an eyebrow, watching Kendall jump up and down on the spot, clearly excited. Carlos breathed in some air, before releasing it, submitting in defeat.

"Fine!" Carlos snapped, heading to the bathroom to get freshened up.

After a few minutes, Carlos returned, his hair perfectly quaffed, his teeth sparkling. He looked fresh and ready. He moved over to his chest of drawers, Kendall carefully watching him as he put on a t-shirt and jeans, sliding on a jacket before grabbing his apartment keys and camera bag. As he picked them up, Kendall launched himself from his seat, rushing over to his friend.

"Let's go!" Kendall cheered, gripping Carlos by the wrist and dragging him out of the apartment, Carlos hastily locking up before he was pulled along by Kendall.

They got in Kendall's car that was waiting on the road, the engine still purring. Carlos sighed as he climbed in the seat, his camera bag swinging around as he made contact with the leather. Kendall quickly jumped in, pushing his foot down on the pedal and speeding off, living faint skid marks on the road.

They drove through the streets of California, the car's sunroof open as the sun poured in, illuminating the black interior. Kendall was humming to a song, tapping away at his steering wheel as he switched to whistling the lyrics instead. He was happy, whilst Carlos was a bag of nerves.

They soon pulled up at the back entrance of the mall, Kendall turning the car off and looking at Carlos.

"You only get one shot in life 'litos.. So you gotta make it big time," Kendall grinned, patting Carlos on the shoulder for encouragement. "Good luck!"

Carlos sighed once more, climbing out the seat and closing the door, Kendall's grin being the last thing he saw as he entered in the back side of the mall. It was dark, the lights barely making enough to see. He wasn't supposed to go this way, this was for the employee's of the various shops located inside. Nerves building, Carlos sprinted down the hall, desperately wanting to reach safety.

He passed the many doors, the hallway getting brighter and brighter as he reached the end, hearing the sound of clicking and people talking. He carefully pushed the door open, noticing the mass of people sat in chairs, all holding on to some photography equipment. They were all talking about the model posing, telling each other about moving the camera and lighting to catch his good side.

Carlos' eyes widened as he sneaked in, noticing the large green screen in front of him, a pale boy stood in front of it with a goofy grin. Carlos couldn't help but get that warm, fuzzy feeling inside, butterflies flying around as a lump formed in his throat. He was getting nervous just looking at the model under the spotlight, his hands in his jeans pocket as he smiled, bending forward slightly.

Carlos edged himself along the back wall, eyes glued on the model. He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

But soon, he was snapped out of his trance.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here?" a woman asked Carlos, her red lipstick dominating her facial features as she glared at him.

"I-I-I-I.." Carlos stuttered, slightly intimidated by her presence.

Suddenly, everything went quiet. The noise of the clicking cameras stopped, everybody turning to face the Latino, sweat now building up on his forehead. He stood there awkwardly, gazing at the many pairs of eyes fixed on him. There and then, he wanted to be swallowed by a black hole that formed under his feet.

"Who's this?" The main photographer asked, climbing out of his seat to approach Carlos. He stared the boy up and down, finally noticing the camera in his hand. "Amateur are we?"

Carlos eyes grew bigger, the nerves freezing him in place. He simply nodded, parting his lips to speak, but being too dry, he couldn't speak a word.

"Okay then kid, let's see what you got." The man said, moving back to his seat. He pointed his hand to it, suggesting Carlos to sit in it.

Hesitantly, Carlos moved forward, noticing the model's eyes fixed on his, his head slightly tilted. Carlos took the seat, his shaky hands grasping hold of the camera. He moved his head forward, squinting one eye as he focused in on the model, clicking away at the buttons.

"Andrew, we need this to be done professional!" Johanna complained, throwing her arms around in a fit at the photographer.

"Johanna, give the kid a break. It will be done perfectly." Andrew reassured Johanna, giving Logan a thumbs up.

Carlos continued to click away, a smile peering onto his face at the smile from Logan, a smile directed at him. After a few more clicks, he pulled away, looking to face Andrew. Andrew smiled, clearly impressed by his skills.

"Well well well, you're pretty good," Andrew chuckled. "Excellent even."

Carlos smiled, climbing out of the seat. "T-Thanks.." Carlos started to walk away, happy in the fact that he got some praise from a professional photographer. Andrew peered into the camera, studying the pictures that Carlos just took. He grinned, realising the potential that Carlos has.

"Hey kid!" Andrew shouted.

Carlos spun around, his heart throbbing against his ribcage. "Y-Yeah?"

"How you fancy a job? Working with me?" Andrew asked, smiling at the awkward boy.

Carlos soon grinned, his whole body overwhelmed with happiness. "That would be awesome! Thank you!"

"No problem. Hey, don't go yet, come take some more shots," Andrew suggested, urging Carlos to come forward. "Let's see what you're really made of."

Quickly, Carlos dashed across the room again, not taking no notice of Johanna's growing scowl towards the young boy. He sat in the seat, continuing his clicking as Andrew smiled on. Logan on the other hand was happy for the boy, his smile for the camera now not being as forced as before.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so for some reason, FF wasn't letting me read the story, saying that it didn't exist..<strong>

**Thoughts on the story? I personally haven't come across a similiar story, so I think it's unique-ish.. Should I continue with it or what? You guys will end up deciding for me!**

**Let me guys know. I got super excited over writing all this, it was so much fun and frankly, I love Cargan too much to not enjoy it anyway. Review please. Much appreciated. :D**


	2. Meeting The Other World

**I'm just going to do a quick shout-out to the people that reviewed the first chapter. Thank you so much to** _BigTimeYugiFan, kk, ThisHendersonChick14, Gaby, jjboy22 _**and of course,** _MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

You guys are seriously awesome for that. And many thanks to the people who favourited and alerted. You're equally as awesome! Although, I'd love your opinions and reviews on this though as well. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Two; Meeting The Other World.**

* * *

><p>After a few more shots, Carlos finally pulled away from the camera for the second time. Logan stopped his posing, staring at the young Latino that managed to persuade Andrew to give him a chance, without even asking for it. He was cute, in a weird way. He wasn't the type of person Logan normally found attractive, but, Logan couldn't help but get the small butterflies just at the mere sight of the guy behind the camera.<p>

As Carlos left his seat, Andrew replaced him.

He hummed and smiled at the pictures Carlos took, even going so far as to slightly laugh at one. All the while, Carlos stood there awkwardly, switching between his feet as he felt everyone stare at him, specifically Johanna, who continued her wicked glare. Carlos met her eyes for a moment, instantly switching his glaze when he realised her lips were pursed, her entire face scrunching up at the disgusting sight of the Latino if front of her.

"I'll tell you what kid.." Andrew said, moving away from the equipment. "Some of these shots are excellent. They don't look amateur at all!"

Carlos smiled, his whole body rising at the appraisal he gained from Andrew.

Johanna quickly pushed past Carlos, moving over to face Andrew. She gave him a quick glare, signalling for him to move out the way. Without hesitation, Andrew slid to the side, gesturing his arm for Johanna to take a seat in a sarcastic manner. She quickly took to the seat, leaning in forward to the camera, squinting her eye. Everyone waited with baited breath as Johanna clicked away at the button, carefully examining the shots of her son.

She soon backed away, her face slightly normal. She took a deep breath, looking at Andrew.

"They're okay, I guess.." Johanna exclaimed, looking at Logan. "Logan, sweetie, come and see them, see if you approve."

Logan carefully moved away from under the spotlight, the nerves building up so much that he shoved his hands into his jeans pocket as he approached the trio. He walked towards the camera, standing next to Andrew and Carlos as Johanna moved from the seat. Logan quickly looked at Carlos, gaining a small, sweet smile from the boy before he sat down, mimicking his mother. He paused for a moment, looking at each picture.

He could tell the difference between Andrew's and Carlos' shots. Logan's been working with Andrew for the past year, so he knew his style rather well. But when it came to Carlos' shot, the camera lens was zoomed in a lot, focusing more on the model. Logan could see that he was the only thing on each picture, the background being barely noticeable. He preferred the new shots to Andrew's, but only because Carlos' actually showed Logan, rather than the pale boy being dominated by the green screen background.

He leaned away, smiling.

"Yeah, they're awesome," Logan grinned at Andrew, before sweetening the smile as he looked at Carlos. "Really good."

Carlos could feel the heat rushing up his neck, reaching his cheeks and causing them to tint, his eyes quickly looking for an excuse to look at something else in embarrassment. Logan chuckled, gaining the attention of Johanna, who jerked her head between the two teenagers.

"Right then.." Johanna said, pulling her mobile back out from her handbag. "Logan, we've got some time to spare, go downstairs and meet some fans."

With that word, Johanna dove back into her handbag once again, pulling forth a stack of pictures, accompanied by a black marker pen. She passed them to her son, sweetly smiling at him before her demeanour changed as she walked away, yelling at the person on her phone once more.

Logan sighed, realising that there was over 100 photos off him in black and white, all of them needing to be signed and given out. He soon walked away, annoyed by the fact that he had no real social life. All the friends he was allowed to socialise with, were either other models who worked for the same company, or people his mother suggested he hang around with to boost his public image.

Carlos looked at Andrew, smiling. "So when do I start tomorrow?"

"Be here by.. 9:00am? Sound good?" Andrew replied, jotting down some information on a notepad he brought forth from his pocket. "You'll get paid, y'know."

"That's even more brilliant!" Carlos faintly chuckled, collecting the piece of paper from Andrew. His eyes widen when he saw the number written down on the paper, realising how much he was going to earn. "A-A-Are you serious?"

Andrew smiled and nodded, before walking off with some other people, talking about the photoshoot. Carlos looked over at Logan, noticing the boy staring at his pictures. Carlos tiltled his head, walking the pale boy start moving once more, heading towards a door that lead into the mall.

Carlos paused for a moment, debating on what to do. He could go and talk to him? After all, he'd probably be working with him a lot lately. Hopefully.

Feeling a sudden gain of confidence, Carlos pelted towards Logan, the pale boy's eyes fixed down on his photos. Carlos suddenly caught up with him, Logan's head snapping in the direction of the sound of the footsteps.

"H-H-Hi." Carlos stuttered, smiling like an idiot at Logan.

Logan chuckled, blushing slightly from the attention. "Hey."

"I-I'm Carlos," Carlos grinned, extending his hand forward. "Carlos Garcia."

"Logan, Logan Mitchell," Logan smiled, shaking the Latino's strong hand. "Nice to meet you."

"N-Nice to meet you too," Carlos beamed, moving his gaze to the pictures. "What's all that?"

"Photos for the fans.." Logan replied, getting quieter at the end of the sentence. He shrugged his shoulders, moving his gaze to the ground in disappointment.

"Cool," Carlos said, looking at the photo with more curiousity. "You look good in it."

Instantly, Logan's head snapped up at the compliment, his eyes fixing on the Latino, who by now, was scratching the back of his neck, faintly chuckling to himself.

"T-Thanks.." Logan stammered, his own cheeks burning as a smile overwhelmed his chiseled face. "I-I-I gotta go.."

Logan flashed his famous crooked grin at Carlos, before departing. Carlos watched him as he walked down the hall, smiling at himself for the fact that he was able to talk to him. Curiousity soon overwhelmed the teenager once more. He couldn't help but wonder what Logan's life was like, having to deal with the screaming fans and signing photographs. He cautiously looked around the crew, noticing no-one was paying attention to him. Quickly, Carlos ducked into the hallway, slightly running in the direction Logan was heading.

* * *

><p>Carlos peered his head around the corner, noticing Logan being accompanied by two large men to a table located on a stage. Logan took his seat, placing the photos neatly to one side, before taking the lid of the pen off and placing it near his photos, all very organised. He sat there, forcefully smiling at the crowd of screaming people in front of him. One girl walked up the steps, shaking with excitement. Logan smiled at her, taking a picture and quickly signing it, he passed it to her and she left, her knees practically turning to jelly when Logan's hand brushed against hers.<p>

Girl after girl and even the odd boy approached the stage, collected their signed autograph, and left again.

Finally, the crowd was gone, Logan standing up and sighing, following the two large men back to the hallway Carlos was hiding in. Carlos felt slightly weird. The whole time the girls cooed over Logan, getting autographs and even some wanting some pictures with him, Carlos could feel a twinge of jealous piercing his stomach. He's not even known Logan for an hour yet, barely spoke a sentence, and yet, here he was, his blood boiling over the girls that craved for Logan.

Realising they were walking towards him, Carlos ducked into a room, carefully closing the door until the trio walked past him. He waited for a moment, before quickly departing the mall to meet up with Kendall.

"Kendall!" Carlos cheered, running up to his friend in the car.

"Carlitos! How'd it go?" Kendall grinned, leaning across the seat to his friend.

"I got a job! A freakin' job for!" Carlos beamed, jumping in the car with a smile plastered across his face. "With money!"

"That's sweet man!" Kendall smiled, turning his key to start the car. "When'd ya start?"

"Tomorrow morning. 9:00am." Carlos replied, shifting in his seat as he turned the stereo on full blast. Kendall chuckled at the Latino, pushing his foot down on the pedal and driving away.

* * *

><p>Logan walked along the hall, the two men either side of him. He didn't know who they were, but they've been with him for about a year now. Neither of them have said a word to Logan, and truth be told, Logan's never bothered to talk to them. His mother always told him to not get friendly with your employees, as that only makes them think they can bend the rules to their favour.<p>

He sighed, realising the only friends he was allowed to talk too were no doubt fake. They had to be. Either fake, or just down right shallow.

Logan was soon met by his furious mother, her face even more red than her lipstick. Logan tilted his head, the two guys quickly exiting.

"What's up now?" Logan asked, sighing.

"This afternoon photoshoot is cancelled!" Johanna yelled. "Those stupid people gave the job to James Diamond!" she paced back and forth, her face scrunched up again. "As if he's better than you! You've had more deals than he has. You've had more shoots than he has. You've-"

"Mum, it's fine. I'm tired anyway," Logan interjected, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. "I could do with some sleep."

She paused for a moment. "Johanna, sweetie, please remember," Johanna removed his hand from her shoulder, restarting her nasty pacing as the words continued to be spat out like venom. "It's all that Brooke Diamond. She's always been out to get us since we joined the company! She's downright jealous!"

"They'll be other opportunities Mu- Johanna.." Logan breathed.

Johanna stopped in her tracks for a moment, glaring at her son. She focused on him, watching his gaze drop to the floor once they met her spiteful daggers. She took in a huge breath, sighing as she released it.

"Okay Logan, fine. We'll go back home and you can go out to that party." Johanna reasoned.

Logan's head looked up, slightly happy. "You mean.."

"Mercedes' party. It'll be perfect for your image!" Johanna smiled, turning to walk away from her disappointed son.

Hearing those words, Logan regained his depressed attitude. He was hoping that his mother would let him go to this cool party that was happening on the other side of California, at a club. Leaflets had been posted around the block, Logan even getting once. He wanted nothing more than to go and get to know normal people, not the plastic ones.

Logan didn't want to go to Mercedes Griffin's party either. She was another model under the same company, a pretty good one at that. She was the top female model under the company's name, whilst Logan was the top male model. However, the girl was rather bitchy and shallow, self-absorbed in her own world and the money and fame that came with it. But, she was one of the few friends that Logan was forced to socialise, under his mother/agent's request.

At one point, Johanna advised Logan to fake-date Mercedes, to increase their publicity, possibly even gaining more jobs in the process. After all, that was what he had to do. That was his life. Luckily, Logan managed to get his way out of that one, although, Zachary Styles wasn't so lucky.

He quickly followed after his mother, reaching outside to the same limo he's been in countless times today, Carlton stood there with the door in his hand. Johanna climbed in, not even acknowledging or thanking Carlton. She never did. She treated the employees more like slaves. Logan moved over to the limo, smiling the whole time at Carlton.

Carlton tilted his head, nodding his cap as Logan climbed in once more.

Logan slid onto the leather seat next to his mother, Johanna completely focused on a magazine she pulled forth from her handbag within seconds. She chuckled, insulting the many people in the magazine under her breath, but not quiet enough for Logan to not hear.

But as the limo drove down the road, Logan simply drowned out his mother's cruel words. The only person he could think of was the Latino that interrupted the photoshoot today, the smile he gave when he got embarrased, the way he had trouble looking Logan in the eye.. It was all too adorable. Carlos was adorable. And Logan didn't even know where these feelings were coming from.

* * *

><p>The limo soon stopped at the Palm Wood apartments, the home to people who could afford to live in the middle of California. Logan climbed out in a rush, not even allowing Carlton to open the door for him, Johanna scolding him for not allowing the employee to do his work, like she always did. Johanna soon exited, following Logan into the building.<p>

"I'll see you tomorrow." Logan turned to face his mother, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow, sweetie." Johanna replied, pulling slightly away to air kiss her son rather than make contact.

Logan accepted the fact that Johanna never showed him any affection, and simply left for the elevator. He pressed the button, allowing the elevator to shudder as it climbed a few floors. It soon stopped on the 4th floor, the metal doors creaking open, revealing the neatly decorated hallway. He passed a few doors, reaching his apartment. He pushed the key in the lock, twisting it and the door flung open.

He stepped into the large room, throwing his blazer and keys on the table nearest to him. Logan motioned in, going straight to the large window that covered the entire wall. He peered outside, noticing the pool and the crowd of people down below as the sunset began to stretch out across the sky. He sighed, wishing he could join them, but the minute he would leave his apartment, his mother would be on him like a shot.

Logan went to the bathroom, quickly shedding his clothes as he stepped into the shower, letting the water fall down and caress his pale body, all the while he ran his fingers through his brown locks.

He leaned forward, placing his head against the tiles. Letting out another deep breath, Logan was dreading tonight. A whole night he would have to spend being photographed with the entire teenage population that was remotely famous, all the shallow and vain people that graced the Californian streets. They'd all be there. Everyone. But as Logan continued to think of the many people he'd have to see tonight, someone's image kept creeping into his mind. Someone who he shouldn't be thinking of.

Carlos.

That was the one person he could think of, the one person he couldn't get off of his mind. Carlos. The gorgeous Latino photographer that he just met.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, I'm seriously getting into this story. Right, so, I'm going to try and include the majority of the people on the show, well, I emphasis the word try. But yeah, should I still continue it?<strong>

**Anywho, I hope you guys like this story, Cargan will be good, I promise that! It just might be a bit slow-running, but it will go from Cargan friendship to Cargan relationship. :D**


	3. Breaking The Rules

**A quick shout-out to the guys that reviewed the last chapter. Thank you so much **_Hikari No Kasai_, _Gaby_, _kk_, _taeXen_, _CarganFever, ValidHearts _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

You guys are still awesome. And thanks for the help on the possible Kames. I still haven't decided just yet, but then again, I haven't planned for James to enter for a while. Bit either way, thanks for the advice. :)

Just to quickly answer _Hikari No Kasai_'s question; I know I didn't spell it the way that Nickelodeon done it, but that's because I've made her completely different and the fact that she reminds me of one of my college teachers, whose name is Johanna (spelt with a h), so I modelled his mother straight off of her. Hope that clears that up. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Three; Breaking The Rules.**

* * *

><p>Logan stepped out of the steamy shower, the air hitting him like a bus. With his teeth chattering, Logan quickly wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing the other towel to dry his hair. He rubbed it vigorously, making small patterns in his hair with the material. Logan chuckled as he continued to play with his own hair. After all, it was rather soothing to anyone, although Logan didn't have anyone to do it for him. Thus, he relyed on himself more than a teenager should have too.<p>

He rushed back into his bedroom, running on the balls of his feet. He tried to stop as many drops as possible from his hitting his clean carpet. Logan was odd like that, the way everything had to be organised and clean, the way everything had to flow like the way he wanted. No-one knew of this, not even his mother, but then again, when did she pay much attention to normal Logan, she only really loved model Logan, the one who made the money and had the fame she desired for him.

Logan sighed, pulling open one of his drawers. He shuffled through the neat clothes all folded perfectly, trying his best not to cause any of them to crease or wrinkle. Finally, he decided on a plain white t-shirt. He threw it on his bed, standing over the linen.

Would his mother approve of him wearing a t-shirt? A plain, boring old t-shirt?

For some reason, Logan felt himself staring at the clothing for a period of time, wondering why his mother allowed him to buy it in the first place. Logan was never allowed to buy clothes of his own. Whenever he wanted to get something, Johanna would have to give it an expectation to make sure it was something that Logan, the model, would be suitable to be seen in if he were to get photographed in public.

Thus, Logan's wardrobe was full of nothing but posh shirts, dress shirts, ties, jeans, cardigans and blazer. No real boy clothes, just the posh stuff that stuck-up people wore.

He sighed, admitting defeat. He had to look good, just in case his photo ended up on the front of some magazine by accident. He moved over to the large wardrobe, sliding across the hangers. He pondered for a moment, before lifting out a metallic silver shirt, combined with a black skinny tie, black skinny jeans and a black cardigan. Black, black, black. That was another thing his mother forced him to do. He couldn't be seen with 'odd' coloured colouring, and thus, he should stick to what's fashionable nowadays; white, grey, black and navy. Nothing else.

Following his mother's silent orders, he got himself dressed in a hurry.

He moved over to his chest of drawers, picking up a few indie-styled bracelets and a watch, sliding them onto his wrists as he grabbed some cologne, spraying the liquid onto his fingers. He pulled it up to his neck, trailing the fingers along the jawline. Once satisfied, Logan grabbed his phone and keys, quickly departing the apartment.

Logan practically ran down the stairs, desperate to not bump into his mother. The minute he would, he'd be reminded of the reputation and image he must uphold. Skipping on each step, he landed in the lobby, noticing the limo parked outside, waiting for him.

He motioned out onto the Californian streets, Carlton stood patiently against the door.

"Good evening Mr Mitchell," Carlton nodded his cap. "Are you all ready?"

"Carlton, my mom ain't around, it's just Logan," Logan smiled. "And yeah, ready as I'll ever be."

"Very good sir." Carlton nodded his cap once more, opening the door to allow Logan to jump in before moving to get behind his steering wheel. The limo purred as the man started it, allowing the vehicle to glide along the cement.

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled up outside the apartment, stopping the car with a halt, hard enough for Carlos to be flung forward a bit.<p>

"Kendall!" Carlos complained, placing his hands out on the airbag for safety.

"Carlos!" Kendall mimicked, trying to copy Carlos' voice. "Dude, get out and get changed, party tonight!"

Kendall shuffled in his seat, waving his arms in the air as he wiggled around, dancing against the leather. Carlos sighed before he let out a chuckle, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why am I friends with you?" Carlos asked, laughing faintly.

"Because," Kendall stated before sticking his bottom lip out. "You love me and I'm awesome?"

"Shut up, Kendork," Carlos playfully bit back, shoving his friend away. "Wait here, I'll be back in like, 5 minutes."

Kendall nodded as Carlos lept out the car, dashing for his apartment. He flung the door open, running in without a second thought. He sprinted to his bedroom, throwing the piece of paper and the camera bag on his bed, the bag bouncing in the air a few times before it came to a rest. Carlos quickly sprinted in front of the mirror, re-adjusting his hair before flashing a cheesy grin.

"Go get them handsome!" Carlos encouraged himself, winking at his reflection.

He sprinted over to his chest of drawers, grabbing a can of deodrant. He lifted his arms in the air, spraying the areas before giving them a sniff.

"Brand new," Carlos whispered to himself before settling the can down. "Let's go."

With that last word, Carlos ran out of his apartment with his keys and phone in hand, locking the door behind him. He ran down the hall, his long-sleeved t-shirt flying around slightly before a door opened up, a young girl peering out of it.

"Carlos?" she asked quietly, her eyes blinking.

Carlos stopped, smiling at the sight of her. "Hey Lucy, what's up? Aren't you on shifts tonight?"

"Yeah, I was trying to get to sleep, til I heard a door slam," Lucy bit back, playfully glaring at the Latino. "And it had to be you!"

"I'm sorry Luce," Carlos sweetly smiled, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I'll make it up to you, buy you a drink this weekend?" Carlos shouted, jogging down the hall.

"Whatever, you still owe me like 5!" Lucy called after him. "Goofball.." she muttered under her breath, disappearing behind her door once more.

Carlos soon made it outside, noticing Kendall in the car, staring at the little mirror that dangled in the middle. He chuckled as he approached the vehicle, watching Kendall lick his two pinky fingers, before bringing them up and running them across his bushy eyebrows, all the while smiling at himself.

"Poser," Carlos remarked, startling Kendall, who jolted back. "We going or what?"

"Yeah, obviously." Kendall said, sarcasm oozing from the words as he started the car once more.

The car soon began it's journey, driving down the windy streets of California as the sun soon disappeared over the horizon, a rush of darkness swamping the sky, the stars taking their cue to twinkle brightly on the black canvas. The sunroof was open still, the radio on a quiet hum in the background. Carlos looked over at Kendall for a second, noticing the dirty blonde was smiling. Why was he smiling? Whenever Kendall had a smile on his face, you knew that his brain was ticking, a plan forming from nothing.

Kendall soon stopped the car, parking it up against the sidewalk of the club. Kendall smiled, pointing at the busy place slightly in the distance. Club Sparkz was a popular hang-out for young adults, a place where people tended to go for loud, thumping music combined with the stench of alcohol wavering through the air.

"You're serious?" Carlos asked disappointed, dropping his eyebrows. He went to this club before, where he met _him_..

"Always am 'litos," Kendall energetically replied, sliding out of his seat. "C'mon, my treat this time."

Carlos climbed out the car soon after in defeat. "You mean, you'll get the drinks for once, rather than me buying them for you?" Carlos laughed, jabbing Kendall's rib.

"Yeah. It's a one time thing, don't get used to it," Kendall laughed before smirking at the Latino. "Cause y'know, I still expect my usuals."

"You would." Carlos laughed once more, following the taller guy down the sidewalk and into the club, Kendall simply nodding at the bouncers who stood on watch.

As they entered the room, Carlos was instantly knocked head over heels by the amount of alcohol that was being guzzled down by everyone, many of them not even taking the time to breath between each gulp. Well, you can only but get hammered when a club offers drinks for a cheaper price.

* * *

><p>Logan's limo soon pulled up outside a large manor, flashing lights coming from the back garden. Without giving Carlton a chance to open the door, Logan quickly jumped out.<p>

"No need Carlton," Logan said. "I have arms, I can you use them."

"Very well," Carlton replied, a small smile peering across his face. "Do you want me to come back for you?"

"No need, I'll get a taxi home." Logan smiled, watching the chauffeur wind up his window and drive off, leaving Logan to now enter the hell that was the higher social life status. Logan hated having to socialise with some of the most annoying people that lived around the area. The worst part was, nearly everyone was Logan's age, and thus, all assumed that they had the world at their feet, like god's gift to the planet.

Logan sighed as he pounded on the front door, a large bouncer dressed in a tuxedo inviting him in. Within seconds of entering the premises, Logan was swamped by paparazzi, the flashing lights blurring his vision. He wanted to move his hand to his face, to protect his sensitive eyes from the constant flickering. But as he began to move a shaky hand to it, a voice started to jab away at his brain.

_'Logan, remember, you have an image now. Never, ever, get a bad photograph of yourself'_

The words drummed on his brain, nagging at him until his hand soon returned to his side, a forced crooked grin plastering on his face as he unwillingly posed for the photos. Luckily at the last second, a girl linked onto one of his arms and dragged him away from the annoying photographers. He couldn't tell who, now seeing stars, but whoever it was, he was thankful.

The girl dragged him outside to the heart of the party, Logan's eardrums instantly popping. Once his eyes re-adjusted, he turned to face the girl, instantly perking up at the sight of the brunette in front of him.

"Sabrina!" Logan cheered, wrapping his arms around her tight body, bringing her head into his shoulder blade.

"Loges," she responded, the sound muffled by Logan's embrace. "What you doing here?"

"The party?" Logan cocked an eyebrow up. "Mercedes invited me.."

"Yeah, but I mean, no-one would think you'd show up. You hate these things," Sabrina replied, nudging him with her elbow. "You've come to the dark side, huh?"

Logan laughed at her attempt to mimic Darth Vader from Star Wars, but god, was he glad she found him in time. Sabrina Bryant was one of the few models under his company's name that he didn't hate. She was far from the plastic, vain and shallow look that the other girls and boys had. No, she was a lot like Logan, pressured into the business. Thankfully though, otherwise by now, Logan would have took a knife to the others' fake, tangerine coloured skin.

"I do," Logan shouted over the music. "But my mom's making me!"

"Tell her to back off!" Sabrina replied, laughing at the end. "C'mon, let's get a drink!"

Sabrina yanked at Logan's wrist, pulling him over to a large table coated by a white sheet. Sat neatly on top was a bunch of crystal glasses, bottles upon bottles of champagne and wine stacked next to them. She scowled at the posh layout, practically turning her nose up at it in disgust.

"Seriously?" Sabrina complained, picking up a bottle. "Mercedes has all this money, yet, she buys this crap?"

"Don't you like it, Sabby?" Logan joked, sticking his bottom lip out in a playful manner. "That's a shame."

"No," Sabrina pouted. "Where's the real alcoholllllllll!"

"We're posh, remember? We don't drink beer and vodka!" Logan joked, pushing his chest out and using a British accent.

Sabrina faintly chuckled, slamming the bottle of drink back on the table. But before she could say or do anything, Logan's wrist was grabbed by someone else, yanking him towards a couch in the middle of the patio. Logan soon fell to the seat, Sabrina casually walking over with a bored look on her face, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"So Logan, how you liking my party?" Mercedes boasted. "It's pretty fabulous, right?" she extended her arms, waving them around at the scenery in front of them.

"Amazing.." Logan lied through his teeth, gaining a faint laugh from Sabrina, sat on the arm of the couch.

"Don't you think you should sit more lady-like, Sabrina?" Mercedes spat, raising her plucked eyebrows.

Sabrina mouthed the words Mercedes just used playfully, throwing herself onto the end of the sofa with a huff, watching her dress flow slightly in the air. She looked over at Mercedes, passing her a sarcastic smile, only gaining Mercedes' famous death glare in return.

* * *

><p>An hour or two soon passed and whilst Mercedes continued to drone on constantly, Logan soon found himself going into another world with Mercedes' voice soon drowning out and a face appearing in his mind. The face was blurry, but after a while, it made sense. Carlos.<p>

Why was he suddenly thinking about Carlos all of a sudden? Like, all the time now? He met the guy this morning, and Logan would be lying if he said that his mind wasn't plagued by the memories of the Latino. However, Logan was soon snapped out of it, someone clicking in his face.

"Earth to Logan!" Mercedes shouted, continuing to click her fingers annoyingly.

"Sorry.." Logan apologised.

"You shou-" Mercedes started to complain at the clearly not interested boy, before being cut off.

"Logan, Sabrina, Mercedes," a deep voice said.

All three people snapped their head in the voice's direction, noticing the boy stood in front of them. The light sort of blurred their vision, with them only seeing a dark figure. Upon closer inspection, it only turned out to be Drew Huntley, another model under the company's name. Drew was about the only other person Logan trusted. Drew and Logan done a shoot together a while back, and surprisingly, hit it off. Then, after introducing him to Sabrina, they became a sort of 'The Three Musketeers' in the modelling world.

Mercedes passed him a fake smile as he sat on a seat opposite them, before returning to start talking to Logan. Logan desperately needed out, and Sabrina and Drew could tell. They watched his eyes beg for help, practically crying for him to leave the blonde witch's side. Sabrina soon passed Drew a devilish smile, combined with a wink, gaining a nod from the boy.

"Hey Mercedes," Drew interrupted her once more.

"What?" Mercedes snapped, jerking her head in his direction.

"I heard Zachary is dating that new girl Amelia behind your back. I guess your fake relationship won't last long," Drew teased her, lounging into his chair more. "And that means no more publicity."

Mercedes eyes widened at the words that left the young man's mouth. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she stood, frantically scanning the area for her fake boyfriend, before attempting to run after him with her ridiculous high heels.

"Thanks guys," Logan smiled. "You really came through."

"What are friends for?" Sabrina smiled, pulling Logan up.

"W-What you doing?" Logan stuttered, worried that Sabrina wanted to go and dance, something he was no good at, not one bit. He hestitated at first, until he noticed Drew also climb out of his seat.

"We're going to that party at that club, y'know, a real party." Drew grinned, running a hand across his black spiky hair to fluff it up some more.

"C-Club? You mean, Club Sparkz?" Logan grinned.

Sabrina and Drew nodded simultaneously, Sabrina dragging Logan away by the cuff of his cardigan, clearly over-excited. Logan soon managed to get out of her grip, only to find Drew's hand pushing against his shoulder, making Logan move faster through the house in a desperate attempt to get out before Mercedes could realise. They've been there long enough by now, so it was acceptable to leave. After all, it's acceptable to do anything that other people don't do. Let's you keep ahead of the game in this tough business.

Waiting outside on time, was a taxi, something that Drew had apparently booked before hand. The trio climbed in, Logan's demeanour completely different now he was with his friends, rather than the people that just hung around him to get their own name pushed further in the business, Mercedes being the perfect example.

* * *

><p>The cab soon drove it's way to the club, stopping directly outside the entrance. Logan gulped the large lump forming in his throat, the nerves building up. He's never been to a party that didn't involve other models or socialites. It was always upper class stuff, not this, not people chugging down gallons upon gallons of alcohol, combined with the few people that looked high just by standing outside.<p>

All three stood on the pavement, getting gasps and looks from the queue of people waiting to get inside. Without saying a word, Drew nodded at the bouncer, gaining access for them all.

The minute Logan got inside, he was instantly shocked at the sight in front of him. People were grinding up against each other, their bodies rubbing in unison, hands exploring new places and kinks in their partner's body. Some were just cluelessly knocking back a few drinks, without a care in the world. Drew and Sabrina each grinned, Logan in the middle only feeling smaller and more out of place.

"Finally," Sabrina cheered, skipping towards the bar. "Some real alcohol!" she threw her hands into the air, fist pumping it as she collected her first drink of the night; a bright green coloured beverage in a small, brandy-like glass. Within seconds, the girl brought the unique liquid to her lips, chugging the contents. Drew and Logan's eyes widened as Sabrina went a bit crazy, now collecting a tray of the drinks, knocking each one back straight after the other frantically.

Logan scanned the room as Drew moved forward, trying to pry the tray of drinks away from Sabrina. Drew struggled for a moment, Sabrina clearly not wanting to be seperated from the alcohol she had been craving all evening.

He was never used to an atmosphere like this. Never. He's only ever heard of these sort of things from Sabrina, the wild child of the company. She's told him all about the alcohol that gets drunk, the dancing, the constant beating of rave music, the grinding. Logan couldn't even imagined this stuff in his wildest dreams. If Johanna found out, she would have the boy's head on a chopping block, let alone if a picture of him in a seedy club got out to the magazines, he'd never hear the end of his mother and how he ruined his career, his perfect image.

Soon, Drew was back, Sabrina in tow with another glass clenched in her fist, this time, tequila. Drew shook his head, watching Sabrina sway slightly from the rush of drinks she had just downed in quick recession.

"Try it Loges," Sabrina slurred slightly, passing him the drink with her shaky hand. "I-It tastes like crap, but it'll get you drunk!"

Logan stared mindlessly at the drink, debating on whether or not to go through with it. But before he could even gain enough courage to take hold of the alcohol and swallow, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

Nerves raging, Logan spun round, beads of sweat starting to take place on his forehead.

But it wasn't some paparazzi, or Johanna, or some crazy fan girl wanting to be snapped with the sensation, no.

Logan's eyes bulged wide as his eyebrows rose greatly, understanding the person in front of him. Slowly but surely, Logan's dry mouth moved to make a single word, the lips gently rubbing as a single syllable was uttered.

"C-C-Carlos?"

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, more Cargan interaction. What do you guys think of Drew and Sabrina, they both play a bigger part later on, but I just wanted to use them now to see what reaction they got. Personally, I love Sabrina's attitude. I based her on my friend that regulary helps me with plot ideas, because, well, they are the exact person. Hehe.<strong>

**And bam. Hope this isn't running too fast for you all. Don't worry, at the moment, it's only friendly. After all, they've barely managed to string a sentence together mwahaha. And yes, Carlos has a _him _in his past. Oooooo.**


	4. Alcoholic Set Loose

**Again, I want to thank those you took the time to review and gimme their comments. Thanks a bunch to** _Gaby_, _kk_, _CarganFever_, _xUnknownRusherx_, _Hikari No Kasai_, _taeXen_, _I AM AIR _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Also, lots of love for the people who alerted and favourited. You guys are still awesome to me! Every single one of you.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Four; Alcoholic Set Loose.**

* * *

><p>"C-C-Carlos?"<p>

"Hi Logan," Carlos smiled sweetly, tilting his head to the side. "I-I-I didn't know you liked this sorta thing."

Logan viciously shook his head, disagreeing with the Latino's words. He turned to the side, stretching his finger out to his two friends, accusing them of bringing him to the seedy club. Carlos gave a gentle nod, a smirk peering across his chiseled face.

"Didn't think so," Carlos laughed, clutching a glass of beer in his hand. "I think your friend wants you?"

Still speechless, Logan spun himself to face Sabrina, who by now, had downed the glass of tequila impatiently and was swaying frantically to the side, unable to hold herself up as she pointed and chuckled at the awkward pale boy stood in front of her. She had been there less than 10 minutes, and had managed to consume enough alcohol that would normally take someone a whole evening to get through. Her eyes were glazed over, a slurred laugh emitting from her mouth as she fell to the side, landing in Drew's strong arms.

"Surprise, surprise," Drew laughed, heaving her to her feet before slinging her drunken arm over his shoulder. "Sabrina's had too much to drink, again."

Carlos laughed once more, loud enough to snap Logan's head back into his direction. Without even realising, Logan had the biggest grin on his face, simply by the sound of the Latino's cute laugh. When Carlos soon realised Logan was smiling at him, the heat rushed up his neck and tinted his cheeks a deep pink, as he scratched his neck nervously with his free hand.

Sensing the silence and still holding Sabrina, Drew cut into the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Drew," Drew smiled, extending his free hand forward to shake Carlos' whilst continuing to prop Sabrina up. "Drew Huntley, I work for the same company as Logan."

"Cool." Carlos shook the hand and politely smiled. "I do as well, well, I'm new, start tomorrow."

"Oh, so you're a model?" Drew asked surprised, raising his eyebrows.

"Not exactly," Carlos laughed, switching his gaze between Drew and Logan. "I'm a photographer."

"Awesome," Drew smiled, flashing his brilliantly white teeth. "And this young lady right here, is Sabrina," He lifted the girl forward, her head bouncing up and down as it became more dizzy. She looked up slowly at the Latino, her eyes almost closed as she flashed a cheesy grin, chuckling to herself at the end. "Think I'll get her seat."

With that word, Drew disappeared from the scene carrying Sabrina, leaving Logan and Carlos alone.

"Sooo.." Carlos dragged on, moving from the ball of his feet to the toe, swinging up and down.

"So," Logan nodded, biting his bottom lip. "D-Do you come here often?"

Instantly, Logan hung his head down in shame. He just used a chat-up line. A chat-up line. Not only did he not mean too, but it had to be the worst and most used one ever. He could feel the stinging sensation on his cheeks, his eyes closing as he regretted the words that left his lips. When he thought he just made a right fool of himself, he heard that adorable chuckle once more, leaning up to notice Carlos with the biggest grin in the world.

"Actually, I don't," Carlos laughed. "I got dragged here by my friend, Kendall." He pointed over to the bar, his finger pointing at the dirty blonde teenager sat at a stool, gulping down a shot of vodka as he talked to the girl behind the bar, clearly a friend of his.

Logan nodded quietly, suddenly playing around with his thumbs. The awkward silence grew over once more, Carlos taking a swig of his beer as the music continued to thump louder. Logan looked at Carlos, making eye contact. He gave him the crooked grin he would normally use for the photoshoots, before quickly moving the eyes away to Drew and Sabrina. Drew was sat up normally on a loveseat, staring into space as he huffed, Sabrina sprawled out across his lap, laughing and pointing to the ceiling.

"Your friend seems fun," Carlos broke the silence, regarding Sabrina. "Reminds me of my friend, Lucy."

Logan let out a small smile, shuffling between his feet. "Yeah, Sabrina's awesome, she just gets a bit too carried away.."

"I can tell," Carlos laughed before going rather quiet. "D-Do you perhaps, I don't know, maybe, d-do you want a drink?"

"E-E-Err.." Logan pondered for a moment, realising he's never really tried proper alcohol. "I guess."

"Awesome," Carlos grinned, motioning over to a space at the bar. He leant his elbows onto the counter, Logan following and taking the spare seat next to the boy. He soon pulled out his wallet, wanting to pay for his own drink, that was, until Carlos placed his hand on top of Logan's. Instantly, a spark could be felt. Logan grinned excitedly at the mere contact with the Latino once more, relishing in the skin to skin touching.

"W-What are you doing?" Logan asked, looking at Carlos, who was also grinning like an idiot.

"You were going to pay for your drink," Carlos replied, moving his hand away. "I'm paying."

"There's no need.." Logan stammered, flattered by the gesture.

"Plenty of need, we are after all, technically colleagues getting to know each other," Carlos smiled, looking at the bartender soon approaching. "Can we get 2 beers?"

The girl soon nodded, disappearing over to the pumps a bit further down. Carlos turned to face Logan, the pale boy looking rather frightened and nervous. He knows all about the alcohol, but Johanna is strict with his personal life, so Logan's never been out to drink socially. In fact, this was the first time he's ever gone somewhere that was a big party held at another model's house. And of course, he stays away from the alcohol, more worried about his image and how his mother would react.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked, concerned. "Do you not like beer? I can always change i-"

"No," Logan interjected, cutting Carlos off. "I just, I've never really had proper alcohol.."

Logan soon hung his head in shame, realising how abnormal he must be. An 18 year old, with tons of money and a modelling career, always getting invited to photoshoots and interviews, and yet, he's never tasted anything that wasn't expensive champagne or wine imported from Europe and even then, he only usually drinks one glass over the entire engagement.

"Right," Carlos said, collecting the drinks that were placed down by the lady before passing her the money. "Well, guess we should try it out then."

Logan's head jerked up at the sound of his voice, the way he sounded accepting of Logan's unusual declaration.

"T-T-Try it out?" Logan questioned with fearful eyes, only gaining a sadistic smirk from Carlos.

Carlos passed him the pint of beer, watching Logan carefully study the alcohol placed in his hands. He watched as the foam on top laid softly on the amber beverage, gently disappearing. He looked over to Carlos, watching the Latino quickly knock back the pint of beer, gulping it down fast without a single stop for breath. He finished the last droplet, slamming the glass onto the counter as he let out a sigh.

Carlos smiled as Logan carefully pulled the glass to his lips, taking a swig of the liquid. He watched as Logan recoiled, clearly finding the drink bitter. Carlos couldn't help but see how cute Logan was, taking his first ever drop of beer. And to think, Carlos was dreading of being in the club, the club Kendall forced him to attend, despite knowing what happened last time. But now, Carlos couldn't care less. He got to spend some time with the boy he had only met this morning.

"Ugh!" Logan spat, scrunching his face as he placed the glass back down. "It's disgusting."

Carlos let out a laugh. "Well, yeah, but it's what you gotta drink to get drunk, that is, unless you can handle the more hardcore stuff."

Logan eyes grew wider at the word 'hardcore'. He thought that beer was bad enough, let alone what you classed as hardcore. Logan didn't really understand the street talk, so to him, he had no idea what the hardcore stuff could be. He knew of all the different alcohols that Sabrina had bragged about downing, but Logan didn't know what you'd class them as.

"Vodka?" Carlos questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Vodka?" Logan repeated Carlos' words, unsure of himself. "Is that it?"

Carlos let out another laugh, surprised by Logan's words. "Is that it? Are you serious? Vodka's pretty tough to handle y'know."

"Is it? Sabrina gets drunk off of it really easy. She's always complaining about wanting some vodka, and the fact one is never enough." Logan replied.

"Well then," Carlos paused, putting his finger into the air to signal the bartender, smirking at her. The girl gave him a nod and a smile, before disappearing behind the door. "Your friend is absolutely crazy. I only ever drink it when Kendall or Lucy challenge me."

"Challenge you?" Logan questioned him.

"Yeah, like y'know, a drinking game." Carlos smiled.

"Oh.." Logan furrowed his eyebrows, realising how much of an idiot he must sound right now. He probably sounds like he's from a different planet, wait, more like universe. He didn't understand all of this, a teenager's apparently natural life. His was always in front of a camera, pretending to be something he's not, being forced to hide because that's what his mother expected of him.

* * *

><p>Soon, the girl behind the bar came back, carrying a small black tray that had 2 small glasses on top, clear liquid inside. Logan gulped at the sight of the alcohol, realising what he was about to do. He's never drunk vodka before, but all he remembers is Drew telling him it burns like a bitch when it travels down your throat.<p>

"There you go guys," the girl said, placing the drinks down in front of the boys. "Enjoy."

Carlos smiled, whilst Logan looked petrified.

"You ready?" Carlos smirked, lifting the glass up. Logan shakily followed, dreading the moment. "GO!"

Carlos quickly parted his lips and threw the liquid to the back of his throat, quickly swallowing before letting out a groan as the liquid scorched his throat. He looked over at Logan, realising the boy was still studying the glass in front of him.

"You have to do it now. I just done it all on my own." Carlos whined, switching the gaze between the drink and Logan.

"Errr.. Sure.." Logan replied, bringing the glass to his lips. With the music still pounding around them, Logan parted his lips, slowly taking a sip of the poison in front of him. Realising it was going to burn either way, he quickly threw the rest into his mouth. But before he could swallow the contents, a hand was slapped down onto his back, causing the model to splutter.

"Yo dude, who's this?" Kendall asked, his hand still on Logan's back. "Oh shit, sorry man."

He patted Logan's back and made circles, watching the boy cough and spew, his throat on fire as he heaved from the almost choking. Kendall smiled when Logan calmed down, taking a seat on the other side of him.

"I'm so sorry." Kendall said, desperately trying to hold back his laughing.

"I-I-It's fine.." Logan breathed, turning to face him.

"I'm Kendall," Kendall smiled, switching his gaze to Carlos. "Carlos' friend."

"Logan," Logan replied. "The guy you almost killed."

Carlos burst out laughing, whilst Kendall just laughed awkwardly, arching his thick eyebrows.

"I'm sorry man." Kendall winced, hoping that he didn't almost kill the guy he had just met. "So, how'd you know each other?"

"Met him earlier," Carlos interjected, grinning. "At the photoshoot."

"Oh cool!" Kendall cooed. "I thought I recognised you from somewhere, you're that modelling kid, Logan Mitchell, right?"

Logan nodded silently. He hated to be referred to or recognised as the 'modelling kid'. He was far from a kid, and well, modelling was something he had to do, without a choice. If it was his choice, he would have went to school like a normal kid rather than being home schooled, and gone on to medical school to live his dream out of being a doctor. But sadly, Johanna just had to control his life.

"Another round?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow as he leant forward, making eye contact with Logan.

Logan instantly blushed, loving the attention that Carlos gave him. Then, all of a sudden, a new-found confidence appeared, Logan feeling more rebellious than ever as he realised he needed to look at least normal in front Carlos, if only to impress him. "Sure, let's get more than one this time."

Carlos and Kendall swapped a satisfied look; Kendall being happy that Logan seemed to be an alright guy, and Carlos being happy that Logan was letting loose. Oh, and the fact that he can get the pale boy to blush on command.

Kendall made the next order, even paying for it himself. Soon, she came back once again, carrying a tray stacked with an array of coloured drinks, all sparkling and shining as the lights from the dance floor hit them. They all shared a look, before Logan made the brave move first, quickly downing the first drink his hand touched, letting out a groan and a cheer as the wild side was released.

* * *

><p>After a few drinks later and a lot of pounding music, Drew and a drunk Sabrina appeared halfway through the drinking game, Drew saying that he was going to take Sabrina home then head to bed. He asked Logan if he wanted a lift, something that the pale boy declined, rather happy staying beside Carlos. A few more drinks were downed, and it was safe to say that Logan was massively drunk.<p>

"T-T-That," Logan slurred, being propped up by both Carlos and Kendall. "Was sooooooo much fun!" Logan yelled the last part, as the boys continued to pull him along down the pavement towards Kendall's car.

Kendall and Carlos shared a laugh, Logan squished in the middle of them. Soon though, Logan's heavy eyelids shut on him, his body becoming dead weight as he disappeared into a deep, alcohol induced slumber.

"He seems like fun." Kendall laughed, out of breath slightly by the sudden extra gain of pounds.

"Yeah, he's awesome," Carlos cooed, smiling to himself. "And clearly, he's a got a rebellious attitude!"

They soon approached Kendall's car, Kendall slipping out from underneath Logan's arm, before he unlocked his car and opened the door to the backseat. Carlos carefully placed Logan in, laying the boy down on the leather.

"Kendall, you can't drive," Carlos moaned as he moved away from the door, shutting it. "You've had alcohol."

"So?" Kendall replied, raising a thick eyebrow. "I haven't had some for ages! I was too busy watching Logan desperately drink the entire tray."

"Not responsible, dude." Carlos crossed his arms, shaking his head. "What if we crash, or something?"

"We won't. I'm sober as hell," Kendall grinned, patting him on the shoulder. "Stop being a killjoy and just get in the car."

Carlos continued to pout for a while, until he noticed the sleeping beauty in the backseat. He smiled once more, butterflies restarting within his stomach as he carefully examined the model. He soon snapped back in reality, pulling out his phone and checking the time. It was 2:00am on Tuesday, so really, Carlos had to hurry to get home before Roberto came round later that day after school. Carlos soon gave in, climbing into the passengers' seat, Kendall starting the engine and drove off.

"Kenny," Carlos asked, turning to face him. "What we gonna do about Logan?"

Kendall simply shrugged his shoulders. "Take him to yours?"

"Why mine?" Carlos complained, secretly hiding the joy.

"Well," Kendall took his eyes off the road, turning to face him before he winked. "Might be good to be with him, in bed, on a cold night like this."

Carlos quickly leant over, punching Kendall in the arm, gaining a groan in response. He was right though. Carlos might have moaned about Logan going to his on the outside, but on the inside, he was dancing and screaming with ecstasy.

* * *

><p>They soon pulled up outside the block of flats that Carlos stayed in, Kendall stopping the car. They both climbed out, struggling to pull Logan from the car and onto his feet. Logan was still asleep, oblivious to the boys' struggle to pull him across the front of the apartment block, up the stairs and into Carlos' apartment. Carlos carefully unlocked the door, hoping to be quiet enough not to disturb his neighbours, or more importantly, Logan. Although he doubted that anything could wake Logan up now.<p>

"Where should we put him?" Kendall breathed, losing his breath once more from Logan's dead weight as they entered the dark room.

"Throw him on my bed," Carlos replied, struggling also. "Damn, he's heavy when he's asleep!"

Kendall laughed, leaning forward past Logan to peer at Carlos. "Bet you want him on your bed."

"Shut up Kendork," Carlos bit back. "It's more comfy than the couch."

With a heave, Kendall and Carlos threw Logan's soundless body onto the bed, watching his small frame bounce for a while before it came to a stop. Carlos smiled, until he noticed Kendall staring at him, a smirk across his face.

"Carlos," Kendall said softly, placing a hand on Carlos' shoulder. "You deserve happiness, especially after.. You know who.."

"I know.." Carlos breathed, slightly saddened.

With a gentle smile, Kendall hugged his friend goodbye, quickly disappearing from the apartment. Carlos stood over the bed, watching down on the sleeping Logan. He smiled, relishing in the cuteness of the boy. The way his perfectly quaffed hair from this morning was completely trashed, a matted mess. The way his neat clothes were scrunched up, his tie dangling loose from the collar, the shirt un-tucked as it wrinkled at the end.

Carlos let out a yawn, realising he needed some sleep, and fast. But he was right with what he said to Kendall, about the couch being uncomfortable. It was good for sitting, terrible for sleeping on. It was rather hard, like a cinderblock really. So, Carlos had no other choice. He leant forward, carefully pulling off Logan's shoes, placing them gently on the floor. He rolled Logan over, pushing in under the duvet as he pulled it over him, letting Logan sink into the mattress more.

Then, he pulled the piece of paper and camera bag off of the bed, placing them gently on his nightstand.

After another smile and more butterfly feelings, Carlos took of his shoes and t-shirt, climbing into the space next to Logan, topless as the moonlight poured through the window, illuminating his caramel torso. He placed his back against the boy, hoping to not cross the borderline that was friends and something more. His eyelids soon closed on him, the last image of the night being Logan's crooked grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Woo, so Logan got stupidly drunk. And of course, he got carried away and is a lightweight. That part, I used my first experience with alcohol haha. Did not turn out so well. I decided to slightly push Drew and Sabrina out of this chapter, reason being is because I want them to play a bigger part, but they're only OC's, so they can't be bigger than the boys hehe.<strong>

**But yeah, awh they shared a bed. So cute. That also happened to me.. Again, did not turn out so well. This chapter was almost a mirror image to my first experience with being drunk, although only exaggerated to fit the story obviously. :)**


	5. The Start Of Something Beautiful

**Once again, a shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter. So much love for **_CarganFever_, _Lalaloopsie_, _kk_, _Gaby_, _I AM AIR_, _brittney_, _WeLoveTheLove _**and of course**, _MoonbabyAstroRock3r_.

And for the alerts and favourites, thank you so much as well! I do keep a track on my e-mail about it all haha.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Five; The Start Of Something Beautiful.**

* * *

><p>The sun soon rose into the sky, the rays beaming down onto the apartment, a flicker of light peaking in through the window, illuminating the two boys wrapped up under the thin duvet. The rays got stronger, one in particular catching Logan's eye. His eyelid moved for a moment, before it carefully began to open, blinking furiously before it adjusted to the new found light. Logan let out a heavy groan, a throbbing pain shooting across the top of his eyebrows, last night rushing back far too quickly.<p>

He groaned once more, using his hands to hoist himself up to sit properly. It was only then, his hand brushed against an object on the bed.

Logan turned to face the direction his hand was in, still blinking rapidly. He noticed the object wasn't small, in fact, it was rather big. It took him a while, the alcohol having softened his brain cells. Then, he realised. It was Carlos. In the same bed as him. He freaked out for a moment, quickly moving his hand away, a million thoughts racing through his mind.

He stared in shock at Carlos, before letting his eyes examine the room he was in. It was small, dark, shabby with not much furniture. It definitely wasn't Logan's apartment, so it must have been Carlos'. He noticed the couch not far from the bed, perched directly in front of a TV. To the left was a kitchenette, with only a few cupboards and the other necessities. Soon, his heart stopped, his whole body sinking.

Carlos rolled over, the cover slightly slipping down from his neck, exposing the top of his caramel torso. Logan's breath was caught in his throat, his mind registering the fact that Carlos was topless in the same bed as Logan. Logan wouldn't think bad of it, I mean, he enjoyed the fact he could see Carlos topless. Only problem is, he could barely remember much of last night, let alone whether he had slept with someone he didn't even properly know. The sunlight soon caught Carlos' exposed body, causing it to shimmer and shine perfectly. Logan quickly checked himself, making sure that he was indeed still wearing his clothes.

However, Logan couldn't remove his gaze from Carlos. It was as if he had to look at the torso, otherwise, he might never get another chance to again. He found himself staring at Carlos for a long time, until his thigh started to vibrate madly. Then, Logan remembered. He didn't call his mother. She was going to be pissed.

Logan quickly threw his hand under the cover, digging into his jeans pocket for his phone. He pulled it up, sliding it up to notice his inbox full, his voicemail packed with messages. Instantly, Logan's heart began slamming against his ribcage, desperate to be released. He checked the names, noticing the majority of the texts were from Johanna, only a few here and then from other people, particulary Mercedes and Drew, the former clearly not happy that he skipped out on her party. The latest one was from Johanna, but without even reading it, Logan deleted the message, unable to put up with her moaning with the constant pounding behind his eyes. It was as if a little rave was going on inside his head.

He sighed once more, pressing the buttons to go back to the main screen. The digits of the time flicked up, standing in the middle. It was _8:45am_.

Logan thought nothing of it, simply moving his gaze to the window next to the bed, peering outside onto the street, noticing a park across the road, the trees swaying vibrantly in the distance. He smiled, realising that clearly, he was enjoying the fact that he wasn't under his mother's careful watch. Then, it finally registered, slowly but surely.

It was _8:45am_.

He had an photoshoot in about 15 minutes with Andrew, in fact, Carlos was supposed to be there at that time as well, although Logan didn't know.

"Carlos," Logan mumbled, gaining no response. "Get up."

Still no response.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted, startling the Latino.

Carlos quickly opened his eyes, startled, flinging his body backwards. Unfortunately, he didn't realise how close he was to the edge of the bed, his mocha body tumbling off the side, hitting the hardwood floor rather hard. He let out a moan, sprawled out on his back as Logan peered over.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted once more. "I have to be at a photoshoot in 15 minutes! Where the hell are we?"

"Ughhhh," Carlos groaned, hoisting himself onto his feet. "Like, I don't know, 10 minute walk?"

"You got a car?" Logan inquired, moving across the bed to stand to his feet.

"Does it look like I can afford a car?" Carlos chuckled, using his fist to softly rub his eyes of sleep dust.

Logan stayed silent, realising how stupid that comment was. He remembered a bit of the talk last night, with Carlos telling him that getting the photographing job with Andrew would be great for him, due to the fact that he couldn't afford much stuff.

"Sorry.." Logan mumbled, drifting his eyes to his feet.

"Don't be," Carlos smiled, placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Instantly, Logan's head jerked up at the contact. "You probably don't remember, seeing as how much you drank last night!"

Logan let out a faint laugh. "Carlos.. Thank you.."

"What for?" Carlos asked, tilting his head.

"For letting me stay here," Logan laughed under his breath once more. "And for being a good person.."

Carlos smiled, butterflies in his stomach starting. "Friend, Logan."

Logan stared into the Latino's eyes, noticing the genuine care. He was shocked. Sabrina and Drew were the only real friends that Logan had, and in all fairness, it wasn't good for him to only have friends who worked for the same company as him. He needed other friends, away from the limelight and craziness that was the modelling lifestyle.

"Friends?" Logan bit nervously on his bottom lip.

"If you wanna be.." Carlos grew quieter, his cheeks tinting scarlet once more as he lowered his head.

"Of course," Logan said sweetly. "Thing is, I really have to go before my mother kills me!"

Carlos laughed. "Why, what time is it?"

Logan quickly dug for his phone once more, bringing forth the device. He slid it up, tapping away for a moment before speaking. "8:52am."

"Shit!" Carlos hissed through his teeth, quick running to the bathroom.

"What's up?" Logan called after Carlos, slightly confused.

"I start work with Andrew at 9:00am!" Carlos replied, his voice bouncing off of the tiles in the bathroom.

"Oh dear.." Logan breathed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Carlos soon returned, his teeth now sparkly and clean, his hair fluffy once more. Logan smiled at the sight of him, the warm feeling smothering Logan's insides. Carlos was so cute, the way he looked when his hair was perfectly done, the way his smile showed off his perfect teeth. I guess you could say, Logan thought Carlos was perfect.

Carlos fiddled around in his chest of drawers frantically, Logan's eyes fixed on him as he pulled forth a new long-sleeved bright red t-shirt, slipping the material over his head, watching it roll down his chiseled torso, landing softly at the tip of his jeans. Carlos turned to face Logan, instantly laughing at the fact Logan was gauping at him. Carlos quickly moved over to the kitchen counter, scooping up his keys and phone.

"Quick," Carlos called after Logan. "If we run, we can make it."

Logan nodded, quickly straightening up his tie and tucking his shirt back in, clearly irritated by the mess that was him. It wasn't his fault his clothes were wrinkly, it wasn't even Carlos fault, it just happened. But would Johanna see it that way, the fact her son was wearing messy clothes for a photoshoot? Probably not.

Carlos coughed, standing in the doorway. Logan's head jerked up, realising that Carlos was waiting, a small smile plastered across his caramel coloured face. Logan couldn't help but return the smile, quickly jogging across the floor towards the Latino, both boys leaving it as Carlos locked the door.

* * *

><p>Carlos led the way, running along the sidewalks at a decent pace. Logan wasn't far behind, his feet not moving as fast. He knew he had to be there on time, knowing that his mother was going to freak out if Carlton turned up at the mall without Logan inside the limo. But deep down in his mind, something was stopping him, something was distracting him. The whole time they were running, Carlos slightly in front, Logan couldn't move his eyes away from the Latino bouncing on every step gracefully.<p>

It's not like he was stalking the guy. It was just, something Logan couldn't put his finger on. Everytime he thought about sharing the bed with Carlos all night, he could feel his cheeks becoming warmer, an instant sick feeling swishing around in his stomach as his heartbeat grew faster.

Every now and then, Carlos turned around to flash a brilliant smile at Logan, without stopping. After all, they couldn't afford to stop.

A few blocks later, Logan could see the mall in the distance slightly. He could feel his phone vibrating furiously. In reality, it had been vibrating for ages now, Logan was only completely oblivious to it. Well, his mind was so stuck on Carlos, he managed to ignore all the signs of his mother desperately calling him.

They came to a halt, Logan quickly fishing his phone out to answer as Carlos caught his breath, trying to regain his composure.

_'Hi mother.'_

_'Don't you mother me. It's Johanna, remember. Now, where the hell are you?'_

_'Just outside the mall now.'_

Carlos turned to face Logan, noticing Logan looking rather conflicted. It was a mixture of not caring and anger.

_'Why was you not at home?'_

_'The party got crazy.'_

_'Did it now? That's funny, because Drew called for your room, getting no response.'_

_'O-O-Oh..'_

_'Yeah, oh. Now where the hell were you?'_

Logan stayed quiet for a moment, not knowing what to say. He looked over at Carlos for some sort of answer, Carlos mouthing something to him.

_'I stayed with Sabrina.'_

_'Sabrina Bryant? You mean, little miss rebel?'_

_'Yes, mom.'_

_'Johanna, Logan. Look, we'll talk about this later. Get inside now.'_

With that word, the line went dead before Logan could reply. He looked over at Carlos, letting out a depressed sigh as he pushed his phone back into his pocket. Carlos smiled, not knowing what to do. He didn't know what Johanna even said to Logan, so he couldn't even console him. Logan instantly smiled back, the sight of the Latino making him happy once more, allowing to forget about his mother being over-bearing.

"Carlos," Logan pointed to the door. "That's where you go in."

"Oh, right," Carlos nodded. "W-What about you?"

Logan chuckled, remembering that it was Carlos' first day. "I go in over there," he pointed to another entrance. "The entrance that lets me be seen by potential paparazzi and screaming fangirls."

"Sounds fun," Carlos laughed, starting to move away. "I'll see you inside?"

"Can't wait." Logan grinned, watching Carlos sprint ahead for the door, his tight red shirt clinging to his chest. Logan smiled, mesmerized by the sight of him, that was, until he snapped back into reality. He had to get moving, and fast, unless he wanted his mother to literally carve 'YOU'RE AN IDIOT' onto his forehead. After all, she had threatened him and others with it before.

* * *

><p>He ran towards the other entrance, his black tie and cardigan swaying gently as he bounced on each step. He could see in the distance that thankfully, there was no crowd. Most of them had probably left when Logan didn't turn up on time. He pushed open the door, walking down the dark hallway that lead to the studio. Along the way, he saw the usual staff that helped Andrew take the pictures and the ones that made sure Logan looked perfect. Again, not knowing anyone's name. Again, following Johanna's idiotic rules.<p>

He pushed open the last door, noticing the familiar spotlight shining down on a background of a sky, Andrew perched in his seat, an even more familiar boy stood next to him, talking to him. Logan couldn't control the smile that swept across his face, not even noticing Mercedes rapidly approaching him.

"Where did you go last night?" Mercedes asked, hands placed on her hips.

"I-I had a headache.." Logan lied through his teeth, raising his eyebrows.

"Fine," Mercedes huffed. "Ready for the photoshoot?"

"I-I-It's a joint photoshoot?" Logan asked, his emotions swirving between confusion and being scared at having to pose along the bleach blonde.

"Yes silly," Mercedes pulled his cardigan outwards, stretching it to make it neat. "I told you that Andrew wanted a girl to be with you. It's what the company wants."

"When?" Logan questioned her once more, unable to remember her saying the words.

"Before Drew came along and interrupted me." Mercedes whined, putting her hands back on his tiny hips.

Of course. She had to go and tell Logan in the moment that he decided to drown out her constant dribble. He huffed, admitting defeat as Mercedes tugged on his wrist, dragging him across the floor towards where the spotlight was shining. Logan passed Johanna, gaining a scowl from the woman, clearly not happy with her son being both late and not going home. That, and she probably wasn't happy that a picture of him didn't end up on Pop Tiger, a popular magazine for teenagers that had often interviewed and done photoshoots of Logan.

Mercedes pulled him into the middle, swinging herself to the side as she linked an arm with him, flicking one of her legs into the air. Logan looked confused, staring at Andrew for some sort of direction. Andrew mouthed something, but Logan couldn't catch it. He was trying to pay attention to Andrew's directions, but he only got distracted by the bright red t-shirt further back, Carlos going around to talk to others, a clipboard in his hand.

Taking a wild guess, Logan leant forward, planting a kiss on Mercedes' cheek and holding it in place.

* * *

><p>Carlos was collecting some information from the other guys that worked the cameras and lighting, gaining a feel for it all so that when it came to his chance, he would know exactly what to say and ask for. He heard the clicking, turning to face the area that the light illuminated, noticing Logan's perky lips planted on a blonde bombshell's cheek. Instantly, his body became warm. He could feel a slight pain directly under his heart, the twinge causing Carlos to wince in pain.<p>

It was jealously.

Carlos could tell he was jealous. After knowing him for a day, Carlos was determined that he liked Logan. He knew it. The constant smiling and blushing only added to his suspicion, but now, the jealousy overwhelming his body, that confirmed it. Carlos liked Logan. A lot.

He watched as Logan and the girl continued to swap poses, all the while their smiles were plastered across their faces, just like the good models they were. Only problem was, they were false and plastic smiles. Well, Logan's was. Mercedes, well, she just loved the attention she could get.

Then, the clicking stopped, Andrew turning round in his chair.

"Carlos!" Andrew called into the darkness.

"Yeah?" Carlos responded, shifting his gaze from the models to the photographer.

"Come," Andrew signalled, calling the young boy over. "You should come and try some shots."

Carlos quickly placed his clipboard on the nearby table, rushing over to the man and his equipment. He passed Johanna, the woman too busy applying some more heavy make-up to even notice, let alone care for the Latino. To her, he was just another employee that was below her and her superstar of a son.

Carlos slid himself into the warm seat, taking his position as he squinted his eye, leaning into the camera. The first thing he did obviously, was zoom in closer. But not on the pair, only on Logan. He watched as the pale boy blushed, shifting around on his feet. Then, after zooming out a little to take his job seriously, he noticed that Logan was squinting every so often, due to the coming hangover.

"Hey," Carlos signalled, pulling away from the camera. "D'ya think we could dim the lights a lil?"

"Sure." someone replied from the back, Carlos unable to really see due to the darkness.

Instantly, under Carlos' command, the spotlight shining on Logan and Mercedes became slightly darker, Logan's eyes instantly easing up now not under the stress of the constant blare of the spotlight.

"Thanks!" Carlos shouted, leaning forward once more.

He started to take shots of the pair as they posed, Mercedes being overly dramatic whilst Logan seemed more understated, more sauve and sophisticated. Carlos couldn't help but smile as Logan grinned, staring directly at the camera. Although to Carlos, it didn't feel like he was staring at the camera, but at him behind it. He felt as if Logan was smiling for him, posing for him, not for a simple photograph.

Finally, the photoshoot ended, Carlos being on the camera more than Andrew was.

Logan and Mercedes moved out from under the dimmed spotlight, Mercedes quickly dashing for a seat, people with make-up instantly swarming her to apply more to her overall plastic physique and personality. Logan on the other hand, flashed his crooked grin at Carlos, before moving over to his mother, no doubt to get moaned at.

"Hi." Logan quietly said, knocking his mother out of her own, self-absorbed world.

"Logan," Johanna started, making circles on her forehead with her fingers. "Do you see what you do to me? Huh? You give me wrinkles and I detest wrinkles."

"I'm sorry.." Logan mumbled.

"It's not about apologies," Johanna said. "It's about being professional and turning up on time. How many times have I told you not to hang around with Sabrina Bryant?"

"Many times.." Logan quietly replied.

"Yes, many times, but do you ever listen to me? You have to remember Logan, your career would be nothing without me," Johanna stated, pulling her phone to her ear. "Now move, you are not leaving my sight. We have a TV interview to go too."

The worse part is, Johanna was right. Without her, Logan's career would be nothing. But he wanted that. He didn't want a career, at least, not a superficial one like modelling. He wanted to be a doctor, but no, he needed to make a lot of money and fast, just to satisfy his overwhelming mother. Logan quickly followed his mother along the hall, turning to face Carlos for one last time, smiling at him. Carlos caught the smile, grinning a cheesy grin in the middle of his conversation with Andrew.

Logan's body warmed up as he turned down the hall, leaving the photoshoot and sadly, Carlos behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Logan and Carlos are falling in love hehe. Their friendship is starting, which is good obviously. But we need more, right?<strong>

**And thank you for the reviews on your first drunken experience haha. I appreciated it. :) I might try and do that more actually, like, ask you guys on experiences and that. But for now, I'm sorry for how pointless this chapter seems. I want to give them a slow build-up, sorta? Okay, it will move slightly fast; but this chapter needed to be put out there because I wanna show the emotions that the guys are feeling.**

**Also, go check out my other Cargan story. The story**** is based off of a book most of you know, and has a sort of Cargan theme to it. Not too much though, cause it mainly follows Carlos as he reads the casettes from Logan.. But yeah, there is Cargan in there, a decent amount of it anyway; **'_Thirteen Reasons Why_'.

**Check them out, PLEASE!**


	6. Sweet Nothings And Distance

**Once again, a huge thank you and virtual hugs for the people that took the time to review. Lots of love for **_rosaxD114_, _Scarlett_, _kk_, _CarganFever_, _brittney_, _Gaby_, _taeXen_, _Big Time Ships_, _I AM_ AIR, _WeLoveTheLove_, _Hikari No Kasai _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r_. **Loads of reviews this time! Even more love than normal for you all!**

And obviously, loads of love for the people that alerted and favourited. Still means a lot guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Six; Sweet Nothings And Distance.**

* * *

><p>Logan followed Johanna out of the building, the feeling of loss overwhelming his heart. He'd be a fool to say that being away from Carlos, even for a split second, was painful. For some strange reason, the Latino he had only met had somehow made him feel more whole than he has his entire life. Carlos had a cute way of making Logan feel special, unique, like he was more than just some pretty boy that posed in front of a camera flamboyantly.<p>

Johanna signalled one of the guys on the door, asking him to open it up. The man quickly obliged, not wanting to piss her off. She was a mean woman in any sense, let alone getting on her bad side. I mean, most of the time, she didn't have to say anything, people just did things to please her, to stay on her good side.

Logan followed her out into the carpark, noticing Carlton stood with the door open, again.

A huge sigh left Logan's lips as his mother climbed in, quickly following her as he thanked Carlton, smiling at him and patting him on the shoulder. Logan was getting pretty tired to the way that Johanna would treat Carlton, I mean, technically Carlton was Logan's employee, not Johanna's. So she should have to show some respect to the man, but would she? Probably not.

The limo purred as Carlton rolled up the window splitting the driver's section from the rest of the limo, dividing himself from the Mitchell's in the background, leaving Logan open pray to his mother.

"Logan," Johanna said calmly. "You need to understand how lucky you are, sweetie. There are many other people out there who would chop an arm off to be in your position.. You need to be grateful."

"I am grateful." Logan replied, mumbling under his breath.

"No you're not!" Johanna snapped, her face turning slightly red. She took in some air, breathing it slowly as she attempted to calm herself down, stopping the eruption from happening.

Logan pushed himself into the leather of the seat, hating when his mother was angry. She had a bad temper, always had, but with the added stress of managing her model son, it's only grown more worse and worse, but usually, Johanna would take the abuse out on the many people on the other end of her cell phone.

"Logan, you're not grateful," Johanna started, turning in her seat slightly to face Logan. "If you were, you'd take more care of your image and how you're portrayed," she motioned her hand up and down, regarding the way Logan looked. "I mean, c'mon sweetie, what the hell are you wearing? The shirt is wrinkly, the tie is crooked.. Did you even bother to put any thought in your outfit?"

"No.." Logan breathed. He learned over the years to just agree with whatever Johanna said, rather than going against it to back himself up.

"Exactly. You're lucky that the pictures won't show off the horrible wrinkles on your clothes, and the fact that Mercedes is covering you up in most of them because she has an ego the size of the Titantic." Johanna said bluntly.

Logan just let out enough sigh, leaning his head against the window. His mother was so criticial, so opinionated that it drove him insane. She rarely had a good word to say about her kid, and when she did, she made it seem like the most false thing that was ever uttered by her overly plumped lips. Her 'compliments' practically oozed with sarcasm most of the time. It was as if, she didn't see Logan as her son, but her project. A project that she had to keep perfect, keep on the straight and narrow, keep making her money.

The car soon came to a halt, stopping in front of a large radio tower.

"Thought you said we were doing a TV interview?" Logan asked, looking up at the sight through the window.

"I did," Johanna said, grabbing her small handbag. "They've set up a special interview inside the tower, specifically for you."

She smiled sweetly as she pressured Logan into climbing out of the car as Carlton opened the door. Logan stood on the pavement, ready to turn round and thank Carlton, until Johanna quickly climbed out, placing her hand onto her son's shoulder, pushing him away from Carlton before he could use his manners and thank the man properly.

* * *

><p>"These shots are great, kid." Andrew grinned, looking into the camera.<p>

Carlos had his arms crossed across his chest, holding himself from shaky from the nerves. "Really?"

"Yeah," Andrew pulled away. "You have some serious skills here. I mean, the way the light reflects off of Logan's face, causing it to shine? Flawless."

"T-Thanks." Carlos gushed, slightly embarrassed.

"No problem." Andrew nodded, before walking away.

"Hey Andrew?" Carlos called after him, watching the man spin round on the spot. "So err, I have a question.. D-Do you always photograph Logan?"

Andrew let out a little chuckle. "Not all the time. Mainly him or Mercedes though," he pointed over to the blonde girl being pampered by the staff. "Then there's the other models under Rocque Modelling, like Zachary Styles, Drew Huntley, Sabrina Bryant, Amelia Walsh. Why'd you ask?"

Carlos looked dumb-founded. "No reason, was just curious.. So err, what's next?"

"Well, we have some more shoots to do." Andrew smiled. "But it's okay kid, go and enjoy the rest of your day. Today was your first day and you done great," Andrew gave him a thumbs up. "So go ahead, and take the rest of the day off."

"Really?" Carlos replied enthusiastically. "I mean, we've only been at this for about an hour or so.."

"I know. And it is longer days normally," Andrew paused, before laughing slightly. "But I can smell the alcohol still on you from your obvious celebration last night."

Carlos let out a nervous laugh, the heat rushing to his neck, the prickly heat swamping it. "I promise it won't happen again."

"Hey," Andrew placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're a kid, go have fun. Just remember, it's longer days from now on. I'll text you the full details tonight."

"Thanks Andrew." Carlos grinned, his teeth on show as he departed the room quickly before the photographer changed his mind.

His mind raced as the air hit him once he reached outside. The first thought that popped into his head was Logan and where he could be. Carlos couldn't stop the grin that plastered his face as he pulled forth his phone from his pocket, quickly flipping it open and scrolling through the names on his phone. He reached the 'L's, realising Logan wasn't there.

_Did he put him under something different?_

Carlos furrowed his neat eyebrows as he carried on searching, carefully looking at each name, remembering who they were before moving on. Once he went through his entire contact list, it finally hit him. In all the excitement last night, he never gave Logan his number or collected his.

"God damn it!" Carlos shouted in the air, clenching his fists.

Some people walking by stared at the Latino, puzzled looks on their faces, Carlos only quickly smiling at them before running off, desperate to get back to his flat. It wasn't even midday, and yet, he wanted to run home, jump on his bed and just smell. It might sound weird, but Logan's cologne from last night would be smothered all over his pillows, and well, he wanted to smell it, to believe that Logan was still around his, in his bed, looking adorable as ever.

After sprinting the entire way, Carlos finally made it back to his building. He ran up the stairs, passing each one at a time, careful not to miss one. He was a daredevil, living life on the edge, but he had terrible accuracy and would no doubt stumble back down the stairs, breaking something in the process. He reached his floor, noticing Lucy about to enter her apartment.

"Hey Luce, whatcha doing?" Carlos asked, approaching the girl.

She soon spun around, the red highlight in her air flying madly, standing out compared to the rest of her normal coloured hair. "Hey Car, and nothing much, going to bed. The bar was packed last night! I've only just got home after Alberto made me help clean up."

Carlos let out a faint laugh. "Sounds like Alberto, lazy sod."

"Yeah," Lucy laughed, her hand twisting the key perched in the lock. "So I'll see you around?"

"Course," Carlos smiled, kissing Lucy on her forehead once more. "Sleep tight."

Lucy softly smiled, before disappearing behind her door. Carlos took the time to quickly retrieve his phone from his pocket, quickly checking the time. In a few hours, Roberto would be coming round to check on him, to make sure he was still alive and not starving to death. Then, the minute Roberto would leave, Carlos would somehow find a way to track Logan down to spend some more quality 'colleague' time with him.

He opened his door frantically, rushing in as quick as possible. He flicked the TV on, turning it onto a random channel before moving to the bathroom, shedding his clothes along the way. His red top tumbled to the floor by his bed, his shoes kicked off near the door, his jeans dropping in the doorway to the bathroom. Then, off came the socks, landing gently on top of the jeans. Carlos leaned into the shower/bath combo, turning the tap, allowing the lukewarm water to flush out, small droplets splashing gently against the tiles. He quickly shimmied out of his boxers, the cold hitting him as he stood in the shower, letting the water run down his caramel skin, his fingers running through his jet black hair.

* * *

><p>Johanna continued to push Logan down the hallways, soon coming out into the open of a small make-shift studio. The guys were all sat on their chairs in front of their equipment. It looked exactly the same as the many studios Logan's been in before, although this time, there's a bright orange couch sat in the middle, two orange chairs facing opposite him.<p>

"It's good to see you Johanna." a woman said, appearing out of nowhere. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, her face on full show.

"Caroline," Johanna responded, air kissing the side of the woman's face. "Logan's ready and on time."

Logan awkwardly smiled as the woman gazed him up and down. "He's a looker. Hi, I'm Caroline Zamora, I'll be doing the interview."

"Hi." Logan gently smiled.

"Follow me, let's get the make-up team on you." Caroline smiled, guiding Logan over to a chair.

Logan bent over, taking to the seat. As he made contact with the wood, he was swarmed by the make-up team, their equipment ready to go and paint Logan's face. He sighed as they started. It felt just like doing a shoot, the constant attention that he didn't want. Johanna and Caroline just kept their eyes on him, talking about him, passing him their plastic smiles.

Soon, Logan was called up from the chair by a random man stood in front of the camera, a earpiece wrapped around his neck as he clutched a clipboard to his chest. He motioned over, taking a position on the couch, adjusting himself as he continued to straighten his clothes out, hoping not to anger Johanna anymore. Plus, he was going to be on TV, anyone could see him.

Caroline soon made her own way over, perfectly dressed, hair tightened in the ponytail. She sat on one of the chairs opposite Logan, straightening out her skirt as she smiled at him, soon glancing over at the man. He replied, giving her a nod before counting down using his fingers. Then, the camera rolled.

"Good morning California! I'm Caroline Zamora for 'California Morning' and today, I have a special guest with me. It's none other than the rising teen sensation, the model in the making, Mr Logan Mitchell!" she grinned falsely, extending her arm in Logan's direction.

"Hi, it's nice to be here." Logan sweetly smiled, rather nervous. He was good at standing in front of a camera, sure, but only when it was taking pictures. When it was recording for an audience? Well, that was something Logan didn't enjoy too much.

"Now, we have much to talk about. So let's begin with a question.. Who's your biggest inspiration?" Caroline asked.

Logan glanced his eyes quickly in Johanna's direction, gaining a rather nasty glare, so, he lied. "My mother slash agent."

"Yes, Johanna Mitchell, your mom slash agent. She's really driven your career out there, hasn't she?" Caroline grinned.

"Hasn't she just." Logan falsely smiled, the smile soon dropping from his face rather fast.

* * *

><p>Carlos soon climbed out of the shower, quickly grabbing a towel from the side and wrapping it around his waist as the small droplets rolled down his body, the water glittering as they ran over his caramel torso, landing softly on the towel and hung loosely around his hips, the defined V-shape peeking out the top. He moved into the main room once more, running his fingers through his hair, shaking it as he attempted to dry the short locks. Then, his heart jumped out of his chest.<p>

The TV channel he had randomly chosen before the shower had Logan's angelic face on it.

Eagerly, Carlos quickly threw his body across the room, landing harshly on the couch. He grinned as he leaned forward slightly, propping his elbows onto his knee, his hands holding his head up. He was amazed. Logan always looked good, but on TV with high definition, he looked absolutely stunning. Carlos tried to push the butterflies away, listening to the woman interviewing him, watching his squirm slightly on the couch.

Carlos could see Logan's smile constantly change between the questions. He would smile, only dropping it the minute he answered. It was obvious he didn't want to be there, even Carlos could tell after staring at the screen for less than 10 minutes. He paid close attention, listening to the words that fluttered from Logan's lips, the lips Carlos couldn't remove his gaze from.

_"So Logan, how about friends, do you have a normal life?"_

Carlos moved closer to the screen, practically wanting to jump in there just to be with the model, to wrap his arms around him and whisper that everything was going to be okay, as long as Carlos was around.

_"Well, I have a great life, I'm so thankful for the opportunities I've been given."_

_"And what about friends?"_

_"I have many friends at the company, we're like a little family."_

_"Only friends in the company? What about, outside work? A girlfriend?"_

_"I don't date. I'm too focused on my work to worry about all that stuff, maybe when I'm older. And friends outside the company?.."_

_"Yes, y'know, friends from school or just general people that aren't in the entertainment business."_

The anticipation rose in Carlos, his heart slamming against his ribcage with a huge amount of force. His breath was caught in his throat, a lump growing at the nerves of waiting for Logan's reply.

_"I do. Erm, actually, a new special friend I made recently. His name's Carlos Garcia."_

That threw Carlos over the edge. Without realising, the Latino had thrown himself up in the air, squealing like the many fangirls that stalked Logan on a daily basis. He clenched his fists, pumping them in the air as he continued to bounce on the step, his whole body rising as a huge sloppy grin smothered his face in delight. Logan, the guy that he really likes, just said that Carlos was special to him. Special to him.

Still jumping, Carlos didn't realise his towel dropping to the floor, piling up in a bundle. He stayed completely oblivious to the world, his eyes squeezed shut as he went over the words that Logan's pretty mouth uttered a few minutes ago. Then, his apartment door flung open.

Carlos snapped back into reality, jerking his head towards the entrance. Stood there, in his jersey, was his brother, Roberto, eyes as wide as an owl's.

"Carlos man, cover up!" Roberto complained, covering his eyes.

A prickly heat rushed up to Carlos' cheeks, tinting them pink as he quickly dove to the floor, scrambling to grab the towel and wrap it around his waist. "R-R-Roberto.. W-What are you doing here?"

"I bunked to come see you," Roberto replied, moving his hand away. "Wish I hadn't now.."

"Shut up," Carlos chuckled lightly. "And bunking? Roberto, don't be an idiot!"

"Screw you Car!" Roberto bit back. "I'm not an idiot!"

"You will be if you continue to skip school," Carlos replied sternly, moving towards the kitchen area. "Then, you'll end up working in McDonalds'."

Roberto didn't reply, only giving his brother a nasty glare as he ran his fingers gently across his long hair, pushing the large strands away from his eyes, the rest of it following gently down his back, perched just a little bit lower than his shoulder blades. Carlos looked over, noticing Roberto's eyes still fixed on him.

"Go get a haircut, you look like a girl." Carlos jeered, filling up a glass with some water.

"Go grow some balls, looks like you need some!" Roberto laughed, pointing down towards Carlos' crotch.

"And this is why, I hate you." Carlos replied flatly, passing the water over to his brother, Roberto graciously accepting, taking a gulp.

"You love me." Roberto said, finishing the water, smirking at his less than enthusiastic brother.

"So," Carlos asked, leaning against the counter, his bare torso on show. "Whatcha want?"

"Nothing," Roberto argued defensively. "Just wanted to see you, that's all."

Carlos nodded his head, knowing that Roberto only got defensive when he got in trouble.

"Well, I'll see ya." Roberto quickly said, turning to walk out the door.

"Wait, you only just got here?" Carlos asked confused, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah, but you look rather busy," Roberto laughed, winking at Carlos to remind him that he saw him naked. "Drop me a text."

"Will do." Carlos smiled, playfully punching his brother in the arm. Then, Roberto disappeared from the door, Carlos quickly closing it, running back towards the TV as fast as his feet could carry him, desperate to hear more from Logan. He had only seen him an hour ago, and yet, for some strange reason, Carlos' heart yearned for Logan to be by his side.

_"..And that's all we have time for. Thank you Logan for taking the time to come and see us, and thank you everybody for watching. Remember, keep an eye out on Canadian magazine 'Teen Star' for Logan's up-and-coming photoshoot taking place in Canada tomorrow! Tune in tomorrow at the same time, have a good day!"_

Carlos could see as Logan sweetly smiled, his crooked grin slightly coming into play as he playfully waved at the camera, the screen disappearing away, Logan's pretty features going with it. Carlos let out a deep sigh. He knew he'd miss Logan, he knew that this morning when Logan left the photoshoot with Johanna, but, he didn't expect the pain to be tearing away at his heart. Not only that, but Logan was going to Canada tomorrow. For how long? Carlos didn't know. But now, the pain was only going to get worse as Logan could be gone for a few days.

A depressed aura took control of Carlos' body as he stood up, dragging his feet across the floor to his bed, slamming down on the duvet, the linen smothering his face.

Yep, the pain hurt like a bitch. And now, Carlos was going to be seperated from Logan for god knows how long with no way of contacting him.

* * *

><p>Logan quickly climbed off the couch, moving over to his mother.<p>

"Canada, tomorrow?" Logan asked, rather confused as he rose an eyebrow. "You never told me this."

"I had only arranged it this morning when you and Mercedes were doing your photoshoot," Johanna replied, glancing up from her phone. "I had no time to tell you."

"What about the drive here?" Logan snapped, extending his arms out in annoyance.

"Don't you use that tone with me, remember, I'm your mother!" Johanna seethed. " It's already sorted, so don't bother playing the 'whiny teenager' card on me."

"Oh, so now you want to be my mother.." Logan mumbled under his breath, Johanna not taking a blind notice as she walked out, signalling Logan to follow her like a dog on a leash out of the building and down to the limo. Logan followed, his mother making pace as she continued to scroll through her phone, her high heels slamming against the ground, the noise bouncing off of the walls, filling in the silence.

They soon approached outside, another limo waiting for them. But this time, it wasn't Carlton.

"Where's Carlton?" Logan asked, watching a different man open the door for his mother.

"You mean the other man?" Johanna asked skeptically, sliding into the leather seat. "I arranged a different person to take us to the airport."

"Why?" Logan questioned her.

"Because," Johanna started as the limo purred to begin it's journey. "You were getting too attached to the man. I haven't fired him, but I thought you might need a break from seeing his face everyday."

Those cold words hit Logan hard. Seeing his face everyday? He wouldn't have to if Johanna allowed the teen sensation to be a normal kid, not some product that she could form and shape to her own selfish desires.

"Okay.." Logan quietly mumbled, leaning his head against the glass, staring out at the passing scenery.

"You are to go upstairs to your apartment, pack your bags and be down in the lobby within 20 minutes," Johanna said, eyes focused on her phone. "Not a minute late. Oh, and pack some decent clothes this time, enough to last you for a week."

"A week?" Logan's head snapped up from the glass he was perched on.

"Yes, that's how long we're staying out in Canada for."

Logan opened his mouth to reply, only noticing Johanna quickly giving him daggers, telling him to close it. He did so, admitting defeat. A huge sigh departed from his lips, depression kicking in. He's been to Canada before, heck, he's even stayed out there longer than a week. But the only thing that was bugging him was, he didn't even get to say goodbye to Carlos. What was worse, he didn't even have Carlos' phone number to text him, the model being far too wasted last night to think about collecting the needed digits.

The limo continued to drive along the road, only seperating the model and the photographer even further apart.

* * *

><p><strong>And on that note, Carlos needs Logan. So cute. Not much else.. I love life! Woo!<strong>


	7. The Way We Get By

**Thanks a bunch of the reviews again! Muchos love for **_taeXen_, _Gaby_, _brittney_,_ kk_, _CarganFever_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _WeLoveTheLove_,_ rosebud_ **and of course,**_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Still loving the alerts and favourites. You guys are still awesome to me!

Also, gonna put this out there, I'm up for people asking me questions as well in their reviews. I'll respond by PM or on the next chapter. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Seven; The Way We Get By.**

* * *

><p>The whole week just seemed to drag on. For both of the boys, it seemed to be never-ending.<p>

After packing his bag and going downstairs, the limo driver drove Johanna and Logan to the airport, the two getting on a private plane and taking to the skies. They soon landed in Ottowa, Canada, the home of Logan's shoot.

"Logan, smile," Johanna started, wheeling her suitcase along the ground towards the hotel. "This is great publicity."

"I know.." Logan quietly mumbled, dragging his feet next to her.

"Then why aren't you happy?" Johanna questioned her son.

"I dunno.. M-Maybe I'm coming down with something?" Logan replied hopefully.

Johanna was rather pristine and uptight to check things for her son, so usually, she'd just believe his every word, despite the fact that it was obvious when Logan lied. She came to a halt, stopping to face her son.

"Are you lying to me?" Johanna asked, raising a thin, overly-plucked eyebrow.

Logan's eyes grew wide as he too came to a halt. "No.."

Johanna let out a disgruntled sigh, closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She slowly re-opened them, the orbs looking rather colourless and unhappy. Without saying a word, she glared at Logan for a moment, before turning around and walking away.

But deep down, Johanna knew Logan didn't enjoy being a model. But did she care? The thing is, Johanna was always a good mother at heart. Without a father around, she had always wanted the best for Logan, to be so much more than just a kid without a father. She never told Logan why he didn't have a father, and frankly, Logan never bothered to question her. If he even brought the slight hint to wanting to know where daddy dearest was, Johanna would turn into Godzilla and shoot him down.

So, she put Logan into modelling. It was only then, that both Hollywood, money and fame got to her head, increasing it's size dramatically as Johanna turned from mother to agent.

All week, Logan couldn't concentrate. Truth be told, the only thing, well person, on his mind was Carlos. Every day that Logan woke up to the Canadian sun in the morning, all he could think about was the image he saw out of Carlos' apartment window and that only lead to Logan remembering for that split second he stayed quiet next to a sleeping Carlos, that he was truly happy to be in the Latino's presence.

In fact, the constant image of Carlos plastered on his brain didn't exactly help with the shoot. Logan struggled to pull off his crooked grin, he failed at making his personality ooze into the picture, he suffered with making different poses. Each and every time he done something, the photographer simply looked annoyed and asked for something different. This, of course, lead to Johanna constantly glaring at her son with distaste.

All the model wanted to do, was to jump on a plane and go back to America, back to Carlos.

* * *

><p>For Carlos, the week seemed to be torturous. He finished the day off, choosing to go down to the bar he worked at late at night to go and see Lucy, to see how she was. He threw on some clothes, pimping himself out as he left his apartment.<p>

The bar he worked at was normally quiet on the weekdays, only usually the drunken regulars filling up the space. Compared to the weekends when Carlos worked, this seemed like heaven. But of course, only thing could beat that and his name was Logan.

Carlos took to the stool, catching Lucy's attention. She swayed over, her dark hair tied up in a ponytail as the apron laid neatly across her waist.

"Car, what are you doing here?" Lucy questioned him.

Carlos forced a small smile on his face. "Just thought I'd see you.. Had nothing better to do."

"Not exactly what I wanted to hear.. But thanks," Lucy let out a small laugh as she cleaned a glass. She looked at Carlos, noticing the normally chirpy persona drained of happiness. "Something up? You wanna talk about it?"

Slowly, Carlos brought his eyes to meet hers. "Just missing someone, y'know.. Like that feeling in your heart where it just feels heavy, like your entire body has just dropped.. Y'know what I mean?"

"Yeah, like that feeling you get when you go on a rollercoaster?" Lucy asked.

Carlos simply nodded, his fingers playfully pulling at a soaked beermat sat on the counter.

"Is it a guy?" Lucy asked once more.

Carlos' eyes gazed back towards the counter. Secretly, he was regretting coming here now. Not only had he forgotten that Lucy knew he was gay, but, she had a way of forcing anything out of Carlos' mouth, and right now, Carlos didn't want to talk about the way his heart was literally breaking from being away from Logan. Not only that, but after knowing him for 2 days and already feeling this close to him, Lucy would no doubt laugh.

"Carlos, I will get it out of you." Lucy smirked.

Carlos looked up, noticing Lucy staring at him, the glass in her hand mysteriously gone.

"Fine. If you must know, then yes, a guy who I've known for 2 days.." Carlos mumbled, getting quieter.

"You're such a cutie," Lucy smiled. "Why don't you text or call him?"

A sigh escaped Carlos' lips. "He's in Canada.. And I kinda forgot to collect his number.."

"Okay then," Lucy nodded. "If he's taking a holiday, he'll come back. Then, when he does, go get him."

Then, reality hit him. He was acting stupid, acting as if Logan was gone forever. Sure, a week was going to kill him being away from Logan. But this week, he could just dive into his new job, focusing on that to push the image of Logan to the side. Then, when a week is up and Logan returns, he can be around him again.

"You're right," Carlos smiled. "Can I have a beer?"

"Sure." Lucy grinned, turning towards the taps down the bar.

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER.<strong>

The plane became jittery as it descended to the ground below in the early morning. Logan bit tightly on his bottom lip, the plane slightly shaking as the wheels hit the cement. That was another thing Logan couldn't stand and no doubt, another thing his mother didn't know. Johanna simply looked over at her son from her seat, passing a very false smile as she continued to read her magazine.

Logan let go of the breath he was holding, sucking in as much as he could as the plane came to a halt.

He quickly rose out of the seat, watching the people around him do the same. Grabbing hold of his hand luggage, he made his way down the aisle, Johanna not far behind him. Right there and then, Logan didn't really care if Johanna could keep up. All he wanted to do was to leave the plane, and leave his mother, all so he could run to the mall in which Andrew was stationed at, in the hopes of 'accidentally' bumping into Carlos on the way.

Logan skipped each step, noticing a limo in the distance across the runway. Carlton was stood in his usual uniform next to the door, smiling from underneath his cap. Logan quickly sprinted over, flinging his arms around the older man's shoulders.

"Carlton, I missed you buddy!" Logan cheered into Carlton's shoulder.

"Mr Mitchell," Carlton replied, pushing Logan away from him. "And Ms Mitchell."

Logan spun around, noticing Johanna had caught up rather fast, her sunglasses blocking her evil eyes. "Carlton."

On command, Carlton opened up the door, Johanna walking past Logan and into the limo, Logan quickly following as he recieved his warm and comforting smile from Carlton, the closest man in his life to a father. Carlton soon climbed in his seat, starting the limo up as it purred to life, before driving away. The car moved down the many streets, heading directly to the Palm Wood apartments.

Logan kept his eyes fixed out the window as Johanna continued to moan at him through the entire journey.

"You are so un-professional nowadays Logan," Johanna complained, her face turning red. "I did not raise a slacker!"

Logan simply didn't reply. If he replied with a sorry, then she'd only assume he was being sarcastic. If he disagreed, then Johanna would only get more angrier. Either way, Logan couldn't win. So the best thing, obviously, was to keep his mouth shut and eyes away from her glares.

"Then there's the fact that you didn't get it right. I mean, c'mon Logan, you have been in this business long enough to know how to do a proper smile. Yours was false and plastic. Are you false and plastic? I should bloody hope not!" Johanna continued to spit.

However, the blood was literally boiling underneath Logan's skin. Every part of his body was getting hotter, the growing anger causing him to shake.

"I'm not fake, unlike the rest of the people in the business!" Logan yelled, the veins on his neck bulging as he clenched his fists.

Johanna looked taken aback, recoiling into her leather seat. "Do not talk to me like that."

"Then do not talk to me like a child. Remember, it's my career and you're only my agent, I can fire you if I wanted." Logan said bluntly, his mind swirling as he looked at his mother emotionless.

"How dare you threaten your mother!" Johanna launched forward in complete anger, her hand connecting to Logan's cheek with a sickening thud, Logan's head jerking to the side from the blow.

Logan's hand instantly moved towards his now burning cheek, quickly rubbing and cupping it. He looked at his mother, noticing the shock on her face from her actions. But right there, Logan didn't care. She had just slapped him, something that no mother should do.

"Carlton, stop the car now!" Logan shouted at the front, quickly opening the door before the car even stopped. His feet made contact with the cement, hand still pressed against the stinging sensation overwhelming his cheek.

"Logan, you get back in this car befo-" Johanna started, leaning across the leather, her head bright red from the anger before she was interrupted.

"Go to hell!" Logan spat, slamming the door in her face and storming off down the street.

He carried on walking down the streets, not really knowing where he was going. Normally, Carlton would drive him to every location. And when Carlton wasn't around, then he'd rely on Drew or Sabrina for a lift. Although, that rarely happened, seeing as how controlling Johanna was when it came to Logan having a life.

Tears began to fill his eyes, the stinging sensation having gone. A small tear rolled down his cheek, as he sniffed in an attempt to stop the oncoming flow. He lifted his head, looking at the street signs. After some deliberation, he gave in. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he dialled some numbers, starting with Sabrina.

But no answer.

He scrolled through his list again, this time, choosing Drew. He always answered his phone.

But again, no answer.

Pulling the phone away from his ear, Logan let out a sigh. There was only one other person he could call who knew their way around and knew where everything was in California from the constant partying and events they attended. He tapped away at the device, before slowly pulling it back to his ear and sniffing once more.

"Well, it's nice to hear from you." a sweet voice bellowed through the speakers.

Logan let out a sigh. "Hi James."

* * *

><p>Carlos let out a groan as he stretched his arms out, his eyes opening to the flood of light pouring into his apartment. He glanced over at his alarm clock, noticing the digits dance and thankfully, let out a sigh. Andrew was nice enough to give Carlos the day off, seeing as how hard he worked all week. In his attempt to forget about Logan, Carlos really went all out when it came to his job. Each and every model that came into the shoot told Andrew about how wonderful the Latino was, how nice and cute he was.<p>

And of course, Andrew repeated every message to Carlos.

So having earned a decent amount of money as well as a bonus, Carlos was sastified. Not only that, but all week, Carlos managed to only think about Logan when he wasn't behind the camera. So, about 50% of the day he still thought about Logan, but it was slowly getting better as the date of his return got closer and closer.

He threw his feet to the floor, stretching his entire body as he stood up straight.

Carlos began walking to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, when his phone vibrated. Quickly and excitedly, Carlos launched himself across the room, scooping up the device in his hand as he read the text message. For some strange reason, Carlos had thought, prayed, that it was Logan. But how could it be when Logan didn't have his number.

**Kendall**: _'Dude, get up! Today's the big day! ;D'_

**Carlos**: _'Haha. Such a funny guy -.-'_

And of course, Carlos couldn't have got over the week if it wasn't for Kendall. After confiding in Lucy, Carlos realised that it made him feel better about the whole situation, as if it was releasing some sort of pressure that he couldn't share. So naturally, the next day after nursing a hangover, Carlos spilled everything to Kendall. The dirty blonde was happy for him. Jealous, but overall, happy.

**Kendall**: '_Good! Let's do this thang!'_

**Carlos**: _'Kendork, shut up and get your butt here :D'_

With the reply sent, Carlos carelessly threw the device onto the bed. He motioned over to the kitchen in nothing but his boxers, opening the fridge and grabbing out a carton of milk. He chugged the contents, a small drizzle sliding out the corner of his mouth and down his chin. Carlos pulled it away, stuffing the carton back into the fridge as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Kendall got here quick.." Carlos mumbled to himself, grabbing a t-shirt off of the kitchen counter and throwing it on.

He opened the door, a familiar figure stood in the doorway. But it wasn't Kendall.

Carlos' body dropped, his eyes bulging at the sight of the visitor. "H-H-Henry?"

"Still as cute as ever," Henry replied, knocking pass Carlos to get inside the apartment. "Still haven't decorated properly yet?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Carlos seethed, returning back to reality.

"Oh Carlos," Henry smirked. "Is that any way to treat your ex-boyfriend?"

"Empathsis on the word ex." Carlos said coldly.

"Ex, current. They're all just words to me.." Henry breathed seductively, closing the gap between them. "You should know that better than anyone.."

Henry placed his hands onto Carlos' chest, his fingertips running across the small chiseled chest that Carlos had made over the last few years since a teenager. Disgusted, Carlos shunted Henry away.

"Do not touch me, you slut!" Carlos spat.

"Now now Carky," Henry slightly laughed, his head tilting to the side. "I remember you using many names in the bedroom, but I don't think slut was one of them."

"Well, if the shoes fit. Now get the fuck out of my apartment." Carlos said rather calmly, despite the obvious anger lurking underneath.

Carlos wasn't an angry person. He didn't do anger, violence, fighting or anything that resulted in the Latino becoming annoyed. He couldn't stand it. He was a strong believer in taking each day with at least the smallest bit of hope, thankful of what he had. To him, violence and anger were something that dragged you down.

"Our apartment. Remember, it's rented out under both of our names." Henry laughed.

"You moved out." Carlos replied bitterly.

"Doesn't matter? Either way, it still has our names," Henry crept closer, closing the gap between him and Carlos even more, a dark glow covering his abnormally pale face. He leaned in forward, his mouth close to the Latino's ear, a husky breath of air catching his neck as he whispered. "Just to let you know, I'm moving in downstairs, exactly one floor below you. If you ever want some fun, like old times, you know where to find me.. Neighbour.."

Henry pulled away from a shocked Carlos, laughing under his breath as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"See you around sweetcheeks." Henry blew a sarcastic kiss towards Carlos, passing him and leaving the apartment, the tension lifting from the air.

Shaken, Carlos flung himself towards the open door, slamming it shut as he slid down to the ground, his eyes staring out into thin air in shock. This was not something he needed right now. Everything was running so smoothly. He had a better job that paid well, great friends, a great boss and an even greater potential boyfriend, but now, Henry was there like a hole in the road, ready to trip up the perfect run.

* * *

><p>Logan waited on the street corner, his arms wrapped around his waist as he continued to bite back the oncoming tears. He couldn't help but get the feeling that his life would always be like this, Johanna ruling it with an iron fist. In retrospect, Logan needed a way out.<p>

A red convertible drove only the road, the top open as a gorgeous brunette sat in the driver's seat, black sunglasses perched on his face. The car slowed down near Logan as the model looked up, noticing James.

"Hi." Logan mumbled, opening the door and getting in.

"Hello yourself grumpy," James laughed. "Wasn't expecting a call from you.

Logan leaned the other way as James drove off. "Sabrina or Drew didn't pick up.."

"Not exactly the thing I wanted to hear," James laughed once more. "Maybe, 'Yeah, you were my first option James!'"

Logan let out a faint laugh. "Sorry."

"No need. I take it something bad happened with your mom? Wanna talk about it?" James questioned sympathetically.

"No offence James, but you and me aren't all that close." Logan replied, sounding more bitter than he realised.

James just shrugged his shoulders. "We've known each other for years now, why can't we start now?"

"T-To be friends?" Logan stammered.

James simply nodded, a perfect grin sweeping across his face. "More than just colleagues."

"But why? Why now?" Logan asked.

"Well," James started. "I think you're a great guy, and the model business is tough as you know. You need real friends in this dog eat dog world, not some plastic barbie dolls."

"And your point?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow, his cheek still sore and slightly turning purple.

"That you could use another real friend besides Sabrina and Drew, and well, I could use with someone that knows what it's like to be under pressure." James sweetly smiled.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Logan replied.

James let out a small, understated laugh. "Always am.. Most of the time."

"Well then, I suppose we can be friends.." Logan shrugged his shoulders.

"Brill! So, where do you wanna go?" James turned to face the pale boy.

Logan shuffled in his seat. The thing was, his sexuality was rather.. A secret. The only people to really know were Sabrina and Drew, whom he told. Mercedes also knew, but only after she got offended about Logan turning down the fake-date. In reality, Mercedes would have been the last person he told. But deep down, as much as James seemed like a genuine guy, Logan just didn't know whether he trusted him or not.

"D-Do you know the.. Err.. Palm Tree apartments?" Logan stuttured, tripping up his own words.

"The Palm Woods apartment, you mean?" James corrected him.

"Y-Yeah, that one.." Logan quietly replied.

"May I ask why?" James turned to face him once more.

"Oh you know, to see a friend.." Logan pushed a smile to make it sound convincing.

Really though, they were only friends. But Logan didn't want it to be that way. Secretly, he wanted to be more than Carlos' friend. But not only didn't he know whether Carlos would feel the same, but also that how would he managed balancing two different lives without them interacting?

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd splash in the start of the Jagan friendship. Right now, it may all seem confusing and choppy, with random things happening.. But trust me, it will all make sense when things come together, I promise!<strong>

**This chapter also didn't have much Cargan. This was supposed to be my attempt at starting the drama up by introducing antagonist #2. Next chapter will be full of fluffness, I think. I dunno. You'll have to see. :)**

**Yes, too clear up some things. Johanna did slap Logan. Henry is the guy from Carlos' past he met at the club. Yes, Henry is a bad guy. Yes, Johanna is a sort of bad girl. Not intentionally, but she's a thorn in the future happy couples side**


	8. How Long I've Waited

**Big thank yous and love for the people that reviewed the last chapter. Me love you **_brittney_, _taeXen_, _SmoshGaby_, _Big Time Ships_, _WeLoveTheLove_, _rosebud_, _cococolakid_, _Mr. President_ **and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

And I'm seriously still getting alerts and favourites? You guys are insane!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Eight; How Long I've Waited.**

* * *

><p>The car slowly pulled up to the large, towering block of apartments. James brought the car to a halt, taking his keys out as he turned to Logan.<p>

"Do you want me to wait here?" James questioned him.

Logan paused for a moment. "Erm, yeah, if you want."

"Okay!" James grinned like a child, lounging back in his chair as he flicked his sunglasses back on, letting the rays pour down onto him. Logan let out a small chuckle, climbing out of the seat.

He started to walk towards the building, turning around to face James for a split second, noticing the brunette was facing him, looking at him through the dark shades. Another gorgeous smile swept his face as he waved at Logan, the model awkwardly waving back. He couldn't explain it, but the James he knew when growing up in the business was completely different to the James that just offered to be Logan's friend.

James Diamond was extremely vain for his own good. He was literally the definition for a male model. He had it all, the looks, the vanity, the popularity and swooning girls. Logan had the same, but James managed to balance his out with an ounce of smugness. But now, James was offering to be Logan's friend? In the entire length of being at the same company, Logan and James have never shared a word really, let alone a proper conversation. Logan only had James' number because of one of Mercedes' parties. He was completely trashed, so being a kind person, Logan got James into the limo at got Carlton to drive him home. Well, to a hotel anyway.

Then, the next day, James randomly texted him, apparently already having his number. Logan was confused, but saved it and that was the last time they spoke, which was a few months ago back in the winter.

With a shaky hand, Logan pushed the buzzer, the door swinging open with a hiss. Logan entered, nerves filling him up as the raw tears still filled his eyes. His mother had slapped him a while ago, but for some reason, Logan was a mess. He couldn't decide whether it was because of the slap, or the combination of that, the pressure of being a model and the longing for Carlos. Yes, Logan had decided that on the trip after messing the photoshoot up god knows how many times, that he indeed missed Carlos like crazy.

Logan walked up the concrete stairs, each of his steps echoing out in the hollow hallways. Deep down, his stomach was swirling more than normal. Sure, he missed Carlos a bunch, but for some strange reason, he was more nervous this time then when he woke up next to the topless Latino.

Step up step, floor after floor, Logan finally got lost. He was in such a rush that morning, he had forgot which floor Carlos even lived on. Then, a man opened up the door, entering the staircase.

"Excuse me?" Logan asked politely.

The man spun round, his dark hair flinking slightly. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where, err, Carlos Garcia lives?" Logan sniffed through the breakage of his voice.

A dark smirk appeared across the young man's face, as he tossed his set of keys into the air before catching it. "So, you his latest fuck?"

Logan looked taken aback by the switch in attitude. "E-Excuse me?"

"You know, are you another notch in his bedpost? Another friend to play with? Henry, by the way, one of Carlos' conquest." Henry smiled darkly, extending his hand.

With slight hestitation, Logan responded, giving it a good shake. "L-Logan, but as I was saying, do you know which floor?"

Henry let out a hushed laugh. "This floor. Actually, I've just been to see him," Henry tossed his keys into the air once more. "Was fun to see him again, anyway, tell him I said hello."

With that last, evil word, Henry walked away and down the steps, the atmosphere getting lighter after his departure. Logan looked on in shock, his bloodshot eyes bulging out over his puffy cheeks. Right now, Logan looked a mess. And in comparison to Henry, Logan didn't exactly look attractive, but of course, it was due to the rollercoaster of emotions he was feeling.

Opening the door, Logan carefully entered into the hallway, noticing the darkness overall, a small amount of light peering through. He walked down, using his brilliant memory to try and remember the door number at least.

* * *

><p>Finally, he came across it. Room Number 6.<p>

He rose his fist into the air, before slightly pounding the door, his knuckles crashing against the oak. He waited for a moment, listening carefully for a response. He could hear some muffled noises on the other side, someone walking around. Finally, the door slowly opened.

"L-L-Logan?.." Carlos breathed, noticing the distraught boy in front of him.

Without saying a word, Logan flung himself forward, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck as he dug his head into the Latino's shoulder, tears flowing out fast and soaking into the t-shirt Carlos had on. Logan just sobbed, Carlos making small circles on his back as he cooed him into calming down.

* * *

><p>The boys were sat on the bed, Logan looking into his hands as Carlos stared on.<p>

"Logan, you have to speak sooner or later," Carlos said in a hushed voice. "I'm here for you, you know that. Remember, we're friends."

A few stray tears fell from Logan's jawline, splashing as they hit the floor below. However, Logan still refused to utter a word.

"Logan," Carlos soothed, moving across the bed and slinging an arm over Logan's shoulder. "You can tell me anything."

Logan looked at Carlos, their eyes connecting. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled, the Latino being comforting instantly warming him up.

"I-I-I-I don't know.." Logan breathed through the cracks in his voice.

"About what?" Carlos responded, his hand over Logan's shoulder playing with the model's shirt.

Logan let out a deep sigh. "Everything."

"Logan, it's gonna be alright," Carlos replied, pulling Logan in for a hug. "Everything always is."

"How'd you know?" Logan asked, his voice muffled from the Latino's body.

Carlos let out a small chuckle, pulling away from Logan. "Because otherwise we'd be going nowhere in life. Things always end up right, otherwise, we'd never be moving in life, just simply stuck."

"I didn't know you were such a philosopher." Logan let out a laugh under his breath.

Carlos instantly laughed. "Well, one of my many hidden secrets."

With that word, something sparked inside Logan. That word helped me remember what that Henry guy said. "C-Carlos, I bumped into something in the hall."

Carlos' body instantly stiffened, his eyes in shock as his the blood began boiling. "R-R-Really?"

"Yeah, err, think his name was Henry? Anyway, he said hi and asked if I was another notch on your bedpost." Logan laughed at the end of the sentence, dismissing the claim.

However, Carlos didn't find it amusing. A burning desire washed over Carlos' entire body, the warmth causing his blood to literally boil as if it was cooking away. Carlos quickly flung himself to his feet, his fist clenched so much the knuckles were turning a ghostly white. This of course, freaked Logan out.

"C-C-Carlos?" Logan stammered.

Carlos didn't reply. He simply started to storm around the room, taking in heavy breaths and releasing them in an attempt to keep himself calm. He hated anger and violence. That was the one thing that replayed in his head. But ever since things happened with Henry, he never got to let out that anger. Everytime Henry approached him, it reduced Carlos to a blubbering pile of flesh that couldn't really fight back. But of course, when Henry wasn't around, the slight mention of his name caused every fibre in his body to shoot towards the sky.

Logan quickly rose to his feet, watching Carlos continue his angry pace.

"Carlos?" Logan asked.

Still no response. Carlos began muttering to himself as he slowed to a halt. It was as if he was trying to hold back a monster.

"Carlos!" Logan shouted this time, hoping to snap Carlos out of his weird trance.

But once again, Carlos didn't respond. He began his heaving breathing again, his eyes squeezed shut as he started to count down from 10. Logan looked at a lost, his eyes fixed on the crazed Latino in front of him, propped up against the kitchen counter. If Logan didn't react fast, god knows what was going to happen to Carlos.

So, Logan used his brain. Well, half of it. His heart and the emotions played the bigger part. For Logan, it just seemed to make more sense of blaming his brain for his actions.

He quickly moved forward, crashing his lips against the moving pair of the Latino's. The minute they touched, Carlos soon slowed himself down. His body began to stop slightly shaking, his eyes loosening up rather than being squeezed so tightly. A small moan escaped Carlos' lip as Logan pulled away from the passionate yet quick kiss, a small popping noise made from the mixing saliva.

Carlos looked at Logan with wide eyes, completely caught off guard by his actions.

"L-L-Logan.." Carlos breathed.

"I-I-I'm so sorry," Logan apologised. "I-I-I just didn't know what to do.."

Logan backed again, slightly horrified. He had no idea how Carlos was going to react, or better yet, whether Carlos would still want to know him after it all. Logan's eyes dropped to the floor, his head hanging in shame. So worried about his actions, he didn't even notice Carlos move forward across the floor. A finger touched his chin, lifting it up, only to meet a smiling Carlos.

"C-C-Carlos, I'm so sor-" Logan said, before a finger was placed on his lips.

"Stop apoligising. I'm glad you done it," Carlos sweetly smiled. "In fact, I've been dreaming about it all week."

Logan let out a relieved laugh. "All week?"

"Yup," Carlos responded, wrapping his arms round Logan's waist. "But if that makes me sound weird, then.. I'm screwed."

Another small laugh left Logan's rather red mouth. "Makes you sound cute."

"Well, you're cute." Carlos playfully replied, all the while smiling at Logan.

Logan's arms soon found their way around Carlos' thick neck, his finger intertwining as they connected on the other side. Logan gently bit down on his lip as his eyes connected with the Latino's. All the emotions, confusion, tears and anger that Logan had just felt had simply melted away like that. Being in Carlos' arms, made him feel safe, as if he was in a protective bubble away from the rest of the world.

"Carlos?" Logan quietly asked.

"Yeah?" Carlos smiled, playfully moving his head to the side.

"If we are, y'know, dating, if we are dating that is, could we erm, like, take it slow, maybe?" Logan stuttered, tripping over every single word.

"Whatever you want. There's no rush," Carlos grinned. "Besides, we still have a longgggg way to go."

Logan tilted his head in confusion as his eyebrow rose. "Long way? Whatcha mean?"

"Well," Carlos started, tightening the grip around the model's waist. "There's our first date, the first time you sleep over without being drunk, meeting my other friends, me possibly meeting yours.. All of that has to happen before we become official."

"Err, can we hold off about you meeting my friends? Sabrina and Drew are the only real ones," Logan trailed off. "Plus, I'm not out.. Not to everyone anyway and especially not to my mother.."

"How come?" Carlos asked.

"If I told her I was gay, she'd complain that I'd lose all my adoring fangirls." Logan rolled his eyes.

"But don't they love gay guys more?" Carlos chuckled.

"She doesn't see it that way." Logan scrunched up the side of his mouth.

"Well," Carlos leant in closer, their breaths mixing. "We have all the time in the world, I won't pressure you."

Logan let out a small smile, noticing the glimmer of happiness in Carlos' eyes. For the Latino, what Logan done was the best thing he could of. The sound of Henry's name could set him off like a rocket, so to be fair, he needed someone to snap him out of it. He was just glad that Logan decided to use his lips for that job. After all, Carlos could sense the mutual attraction. People thought he was rather oblivious, but being a photographer, you see the smaller details in life and the one thing Carlos noticed, was the way Logan's cheeks changed colour in every awkward moment with the Latino.

* * *

><p>A small thud could be heard at the door. Carlos pulled away from Logan, Logan taking a seat on the bed. The door opened up, Kendall appearing in the doorway.<p>

"Hey buddy, ready for 'Operation: Model Grabbing?'" Kendall cheered as he entered the apartment. It was only then, he noticed Logan sat on the bed. Kendall quickly scratched the back of his neck, before punching Carlos in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Carlos gasped, rubbing his sore arm.

"You done the operation without me? Not cool man, not cool," Kendall glared at Carlos, before turning to Logan. "Sup Logan, nice to see you sober again."

Logan let out an awkward laugh, the heat rushing to his cheeks quickly.

Carlos smiled, moving over to take a seat next to Logan, leaving a confused Kendall stood in the middle of the apartment. He watched on as Carlos and Logan whispered to each, before Logan gave a slight nod and Carlos turned around, grin wide enough to make the Latino resemble a chipmunk.

"The operation was a success!" Carlos grinned, grabbing Logan's hand and locking the fingers.

"Shut up!" Kendall shouted. "Dude, you work fast! But that's great, I'm happy for you both."

Logan and Carlos let out a joint laugh, perfectly in sync. Kendall looked sort of creeped out by the fact that they done it at the exact same time, but managed to push the weirdness away once he saw how happy Carlos was. Carlos deserved to be happy, especially after what the prick Henry done. And what better way than another train wreck like Logan Mitchell. Well, less of a train wreck anyway. At least he didn't seem like a complete douche like Henry was.

"Carlos, I hate to say it," Logan said, standing to his feet, letting out a nervous chuckle. "But my friend is waiting in the car. I forgot my way here.. So he drove me."

"That's fine," Carlos let out a small laugh. "God, you're so cute."

"I want to barf-" Kendall interjected, getting a pillow in the face that Carlos had quickly collected and thrown at him. "Thanks Car, nice of you."

Carlos passed a sarcastic smile, before turning to Logan. "Well I can at least get your number this time?"

"That would be good." Logan flashed his famous crooked grin, making Carlos melt instantly like it always had. Carlos leaned over to his bedside table, collecting a marker and passing it to Logan.

Logan collected the pen, looking skeptical. "Err.. Carlos.. What about some paper?"

Carlos gave a devilish smirk, stretching his arm out in front of the model. "Use my arm."

Logan smiled, writing down the needed digits for his.. Boyfriend? Well, if they were there yet.

"Seriously, pass me a trashca-" Kendall playfully said.

"Shut it Kendork!" Carlos interrupted him.

Kendall held his hands up in defensive, stepping back as Logan finished his number, signing it with a small love heart. Of course, this small gesture and Carlos being a softie only pushed the Latino over the edge. With a wide grin on his face, he watched as Logan left the apartment, mouthing a 'bye' to him. Literally, his heart was fluttering like a butterfly at the precise moment.

Gingerly, Kendall took a seat next to the happy Latino, turning to face him.

"I take it.. You know he's back, right?" Kendall asked.

"Yup," Carlos nodded. "But screw him. He can't wreck anything, I have Logan now and frankly, Henry can jump in front of a bus."

"Actually, that can be arranged y'know? I have a friend who is a bus dri-" Kendall said, pointing a finger in the air.

"We aren't killing him, we'll just pray." Carlos laughed.

Kendall laughed as well. "Well, you got your man, aye!"

"I did," Carlos smiled. "But we're taking it slow, so we're not technically an item yet, just seeing each other.."

"Same thing Car," Kendall stated. "Sooner or later, you'll be boyfriends."

"I hope so, I really do." Carlos responded.

* * *

><p>Logan walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, a skip in every step. He felt drained, but at the same time, he was over the moon. It had been a rollercoaster day, from feeling nausea when on the plan, to get anger and hurt when getting slapped by Johanna, to tears and then to happiness. It the span of a few hours, Logan had managed to go through nearly every single emotion.<p>

He pushed open the doors that lead outside, noticing James still lounging in his car.

"Dude, you took your time!" James exclaimed, leaning up and knocking his sunglasses off.

"Sorry," Logan smiled. "You didn't have to wait."

"I wanted to," James grinned as Logan climbed in the car. "We're friends, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember." Logan let out a light chuckle.

James started up the car, the engine purring as he pulled away from the apartment block. Logan lounged back in his seat, a natural smile plastering his face. He was happy. Not only had he managed to push aside the feelings of longing for Carlos by admitting them, but the Latino also understood his predicament and was willing to take things slow, especially since this was Logan's first ever proper relationship that wasn't an elaborate publicity stunt created by Johanna.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something," James started, eyes fixed on the road as Logan turned to face him. "I was thinking of doing a small gathering at my house, and I wanted to know if you wanna come?"

Logan looked nervous, the first thing entering his head being paparazzi and cameras. "Err.."

"Don't worry, no paps or cameras or wine. Just general, normal teenage fun," James reassured him. "I'm going invite Sabrina and Drew, if that makes it better?"

"S-Sure then, I guess I'm up for it," Logan stated. "Don't suppose you could take me to Drew's could ya? Can't face my mom just yet.."

"No problemo Loganator," James grinned, taking a turn. "Heck, you can even invite your friend you just saw earlier? In fact, get him to bring some friends along. The more, the merrier."

"You sure?" Logan asked.

"Course," James confirmed. "We're models, who live and mingle with people in the entertainment business, it'd be nice to hang around with normal teenagers instead."

Logan nodded. "O-Okay then, err, so who's it gonna be?"

"So far, it's you, me, Sabrina and Drew if they say yes, as well as your friend and whoever he or she brings." James said, looking into the mirror to check out his reflection and hair.

Another small laugh escaped Logan's lips as he watched James being as vain as he could. James simply smiled, slowing the car down as it stopped in front of a large, manor type house. Drew Huntley was a model, yes, and a good one at that. But he also happened to come from a wealthy family, his father being in the music industry and his mother being a real estate agent. Even Logan, who was the top model under Rocque Modelling, couldn't afford a house like Drew lived in.

Logan said thanks to James before climbing out of the car, waving James goodbye as he drove off.

* * *

><p>At that moment, Logan was flushed out of all emotions. He literally had no more energy to cry, get angry or anything negative. Positive? Well, he had a lot of that, just specifically for Carlos. But he couldn't face Johanna, not yet. Logan remembered putting his phone on silent after calling James, so gingerly, he pulled the phone out and slid it up.<p>

His jaw slowly dropped when he noticed he had dozens of missed calls, all from mother dearest. Along with that, were a bunch of verbally abusive text messages from the woman, and one from an unknown number.

Seeing the digits instantly made Logan's heart flutter. He knew who it was. He pressed down on the button, the text message popping up.

**Carlos**: _'Hey you, I miss you already, again :('_

A small, goofy smile pushed itself along Logan's pale face, causing his dimples to become more prominent. He knew it was Carlos, which made the text even more sweeter. He quickly saved the number, before sending a text off.

**Logan**: _'I miss you too :) hey, I was wondering whether you wanna come to my friend's party? I'll be there, so will Drew and Sabrina. You can bring Kendall if you want and that girl you mentioned?'_

Instantly, Logan got a reply.

**Carlos**: _'YES! You only had to say you'll be there and I would still come :)'_

Logan smiled, pocketing the phone as he walked up the Huntley's pebbled driveway. Each step crunched and scratched as Logan continued his pace, finally climbing up the marble porch and slightly banging on the door. He stood back, waiting for a reply. When he didn't get one, he stepped to the side peered through the window into the living room. It was sort of dark, the curtains having been pulled across to create some privacy. But upon closer inspection, he could tell Drew was sat on the sofa, an arm slung around somebody's shoulder.

Confused, Logan looked in even closer, cupping his hands around his eyes. Drew never had a girlfriend, or at least, what he told Logan and Sabrina. He kept his private life private, and plus, he always said he couldn't be tied down and tamed, that the Drew-Beast should be free to roam from hook-up to hook-up.

Then, it all made sense.

Drew was slouching on a long sofa, his arm holding someone in closer. The person, who was obviously a girl with her long hair, had her face covered by the lengthy locks. But once Drew turned towards her, the hair fell out from her face, revealing who it was.

Sabrina.

Logan's jaw dropped slightly at the sight of his best friends being awfully close. Then, it happened. Sabrina leant upwards, her lips crashing against Drew's. For a moment, Logan had to register what he just saw. Drew and Sabrina, kissing? Girlfriend and Boyfriend? But why not tell him?

But before he could justify everything, being the genius that he was, they noticed his presence.

Instantly, Sabrina threw herself onto the floor, Drew instantly waving with one hand whilst scratching the back of his neck with the other. So that explains why they didn't answer the phone then.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it, that's why Sabrina and Drew didn't pick up.<strong>

**My aim for this chapter was to make it, err, sweet. I'm not all that great with cutesy moments, but I hope that it shows that they've agreed to try something romantically out, but aren't official yet. It's too early for them to be official.**

**After the next chapter, or in fact in the next chapter, I'm not sure yet, the drama kicks up a notch as I get ready to introduce antagonist #3, the worst of the worst.**

**Also, please go and check out my best friend's newest Cargan story! **MoonbabyAstroRock3r'sCarlos In Wonderland.


	9. Another Party, Another Day

**A huge thank you and hug for the people that reviewed the last chapter. Lots of love for **_CarganFever_, _taeXen_, _brittney_, _nigel small_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _WeLoveTheLove_, _rosebud_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _cococolakid _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

For the alerts and favourites, I thank you so much!

Ooo. Also, a big thanks to _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak. _You reviewed #7 just as I updated #8. Haha. So, you can get your shout-out here. Love for Tawnee!

So, I wanna dedicate this chapter to a special, sweet friend I've made recently. _ThisHendersonChick14_, this one is for you and your sweetness, lots of love Shay, hope it's good enough for you!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Nine; Another Party, Another Day.**

* * *

><p>Logan nervously waited at the oak door, the nerves building up inside of him. These were his friends, so you'd think he wouldn't be nervous. Only problem was, having your best friends make out, possible even dating, underneath your nose kind of puts that awkwardness into perspective. Logan continued to skip from step to step as the door slowly opened, Drew appearing, a tint of red colouring his normally tanned cheeks.<p>

"H-Hi Logan," Drew stammered. "What's up?"

Logan didn't reply. Within seconds, his throat had dried up. He couldn't put together a word, let alone a proper sentence. Logan simply stared at Drew, watching the slightly taller boy stare back uncomfortably, clearing wanting to avoid the awkwardness that was obviously going to happen.

"Hi." Logan managed to reply.

Without responding, Drew stepped aside, Logan stepping into the large house. Quickly, Logan felt a sense of relief. Why? Well, he couldn't explain it. He couldn't lie to himself. When he saw Drew and Sabrina kiss, even for that second, his heart tightened. But not through jealously, but through sadness. He didn't have that many people in his life, Sabrina and Drew being the only ones that could keep Logan together. Seeing them together, just made the model feel like a third wheel, as if sooner or later the pair will push him out, to be together some more.

Logan moved to the front room, noticing Sabrina sat on the couch, repeatedly flicking her hair past her ear, only for it to fall back again.

"Sabby, stop it," Logan lightly laughed. "You will make it fall out."

Sabrina turned to face him, relief washing over her face. "You don't hate me then?"

Drew appeared behind Logan, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course, you guys are my friends.. If you're happy, I'm happy."

Sabrina quickly threw herself off of the couch, arms wide open and launching herself in the direction of the boys. Before either could react, they were being enclosed in her arms, the trio laughing together.

"So what's up man, why you here?" Drew asked Logan.

The three made their way to the couch, Drew and Sabrina taking a seat either side of Logan, the model in the middle with his head hung low.

"I can't go home," Logan said with a croaky voice. "I'm so happy and yet, so sad."

Sabrina's eyebrows knitted together as her arm snaked it's way around his shoulders, holding him. "What's up Logie?"

A deep sigh escaped Logan's mouth, Drew now placing his hand on Logan's knee. "Mom slapped me and I kissed Carlos, simply really, well, you would think.." Logan said rather conflicted.

Without letting him finish, Sabrina pushed herself up onto her feet, fists clenched. "I'll get payback for you. I'm a girl, I can hit her, surely?"

"She already hates you." Logan replied bluntly.

A small, over-dramatic gasp left Sabrina's lips. "And I care why?"

Logan lightly chuckled. Sabrina was always the comic relief of the group, which only made it more amusing the fact that Johanna hated Sabrina with a passion. Sure, she stereotyped Sabrina in being the party girl who gets drunk, which is all true, but she was more than that. Just like Logan was more than a pretty face prepared to pose constantly. Of course though, Johanna was narrow-minded. She was a plastic, older version of a Barbie doll, complete with the false lips and overly done botox. Yes, another one of Johanna's perks. Whilst Logan would make all the money, Johanna kept a tight grip on the dollars, making sure Logan would not go overboard. Of course, Johanna was more than willing to spend some money on herself, improving her day to day needs and life.

"True," Logan said. "But now.. I can't face her. Guys, I can't take it."

"What do you mean? I'm sure you guys will make up." Drew comforted Logan, rubbing his hand in a circle on Logan's knee.

"I don't mean that, I mean everything else, all of this!" Logan shouted, his voice raising.

Surprised, Drew flinched back a little, Sabrina still stood up. Logan just stared blanklessly into thin air. When he came over, he was happy due to a certain adorable Latino and an upcoming party to be held by James. Problem was, when his 2 friends were around, he couldn't control himself. His emotions literally become so thick like blood, they aren't as easy to stop as the tears. Although, this only happens when either Drew or Sabrina are with him. Both? Well, that pushes him over the edge.

"I don't want this life, any of it. I want to be able to walk down the street without being bombarded with fans, I want to able to walk in a shop without bodyguards behind me, I want to be able to kiss Carlos without the fear of it being on a magazine, I want to be free.." Logan gasped for air, his head collapsing into his shaking hands as he moaned.

Drew looked over at Sabrina, only gaining a shrug and a frown in response. "Logan.." Drew cooed.

Sabrina then took her seat, running her thin fingers through Logan's hair, knowing that he liked it when his hair was played with, all in the attempts in calming him down. Finally, Logan lifted his head out, a small twinkle in his eye. In his mind, Logan could only think of Carlos and how his lips felt. How soft they were, so perfect against his own.

"Logan, you have Carlos now," Sabrina said quietly. "Screw your mom. Fire her or something."

Another small chuckle escaped Logan's lips. "Did you guys hear about James' get-together?"

Sabrina and Drew both passed confused looks, Sabrina even knitting her plucked eyebrows. She leant across to the table, scooping up her phone and checking out the texts. After focusing on her phone for a while, she brought herself back to the boys.

"So we did. Yeah sure, I'm up for it," Sabrina smiled. "But, he best have alcohol."

Drew slightly laughed. "Don't you think you should go cold turkey on the stuff?"

"You're talking stupid." Sabrina glared.

"So come on then," Logan said more cheerful, slapping his hands down on each of their knees. "When did it happen, I mean, you guys?"

"After the bar, when I was drunk." Sabrina confessed.

Logan passed a satisfied look between the pair, noticing that in fact, they weren't even looking at Logan. They were too busy looking at each other. For a moment, Logan felt that horrible twinge in his stomach, the thought of him being pushed aside flooding back, but after that passed, stupidity took over. How did he not see it? He was genius, yet, he couldn't see his friends longing for each other. That explains why Drew never got a girlfriend. Explains why Sabrina never had any other guy friends except her trusted closeted gay.

* * *

><p>Kendall pulled Carlos down the hall, heading to Lucy's apartment.<p>

"Kendall, I can walk myself!" Carlos complained, his wrist caught in Kendall's grip.

"You won't have the balls to do!" Kendall retorted.

Kendall stopped outside Lucy's door, letting go of Carlos finally. With a strong hand, Kendall lightly pounded the door. After a moment of silence and Carlos complaining, it opens, Lucy appearing in the doorway.

"Sup guys?" Lucy said through a yawn.

"Lucy," Kendall replied, pushing Carlos in front. "Carlos has a new boyfriend!"

Instantly, Carlos' eyes turn to glare at Kendall, noticing the dirty blonde is rather happy with himself. Slowly, he moves his gaze back to Lucy, the one girl that can get anything out of him. Literally, anything. Lucy moved forward slightly, a glimmer in her eyes as her lips purse together.

"Awh, our baby is all grown up!" Lucy teased, scruffing up Carlos' neat black hair.

Carlos quickly swiped the hand away, letting out a huff in annoyance as he turns to face Kendall, punching the taller boy in the arm. Kendall lets out a small moan. Carlos might have been smaller, but he knew how to send a punch, something he wished he done to Henry after that one night, something Kendall kept encouraging him to do constantly.

"So, whatcha want?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Carlos said. "There's this party, at this guy's house and my, err..-"

"Boyfriend!" Kendall chipped in.

"He's not my boyfriend, we aren't official." Carlos glared, turning to face the dirty blonde.

"Logan's gonna be there otherwords, yeah?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah." Carlos nodded.

"Who's house?" Lucy asked once more.

"This guy called James. Not many people, just us lot and Logan's friends." Kendall interjected.

"Sure," Lucy smiled. "If there's a party, you know I'm in."

"What about work?" Carlos asked as Lucy stepped out the apartment, closing the door behind her and locking it.

"Meh," Lucy shrugged. "I'll call sick or something."

Kendall and Carlos smiled, walking back to Carlos' apartment so the Latino could get dressed up. Kendall kept telling him that it was a date with Logan, but to Carlos, this didn't count. This was a get-together, not a date. He loved romance, so to him, a date would be dinner or picnic on the beach. Possibly even a movie or walk through the park. Not a place where a small group of people mingled, especially since Carlos had this gut-wrenching feeling that he couldn't be open, incase Logan hadn't told anyone about him being gay.

* * *

><p>Logan straightened out his clothes in front of the mirror, making sure he looked great. The evening was drawing close, which meant James' little party was going to happen soon. After texting the address and details to Carlos, he slid his phone in his pocket after deleting the array of texts from Johanna complaining, grinning at the reflection in the mirror.<p>

Come on Logan, you can do this. No getting nervous now, you've practically signed yourself away with that kiss.

A small knock on the door brought Logan out of his dreamworld. He quickly opened it, noticing Drew and Sabrina dressed. Not over the top, like they would normally have to for one of Mercedes' parties, just casual clothes.

Something, which of course, Logan didn't have. So, to make things better, Sabrina decided to alter the clothes quickly, making Logan look the slightest bit normal. After that was done, all 3 climbed into Drew's car, sliding out of the driveway and into the streets of California.

"So Logan," Sabrina said. "You are Carlos together now, yeah?"

Logan let out an awkward cough. "We're not official yet.. W-We're taking it slow, this being my first relationship an' all.."

"Awh, you so damn cute!" Sabrina cooed teasingly.

"Yeah, well what about you guys, you official?" Logan bit back.

Instantly, Sabrina went quiet a she shifted her glance towards Drew, who only looked back just as awkwardly. Then, Sabrina gave a faint nod, confirming Logan's suspicions.

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, a small hum from the radio soothing the background so there would be no silence. Drew and Sabrina kept passing flirtatious giggles to each other, even going so far as to have a quick kiss mid-driving. Logan, sat in the back, could help but smile. He was happy they were happy. That, and now he had Carlos, so things were working out. The only downside was, could he and Carlos keep up this romance without people finding out? If they did, Logan can kiss his career goodbye. Although it was a tempting idea, Logan couldn't just throw it all away. Not yet, anyway. He needed to think things through before moving forward with any plan.

Finally, the car pulled up outside the large house, an unfamiliar parked up already. As they got closer, Logan noticed the car had Kendall, Carlos and a girl inside. Instantly, that butterfly feeling grew inside Logan, the feeling of being so close to Carlos overwhelming. The problem was, James didn't know he was gay. So for now, Carlos and Logan's little romance would have to be hidden, at least for the night.

Drew stopped the car, the three climbing out. As they did, the passenger's in the other car also got out. Without a second thought, Logan's eyes glanced at Carlos, who of course, was already staring at Logan. The familiar prickly heat climbed up Logan's neck, tinting his cheeks a slight red as he moved his eyes away, knowing Carlos enjoyed making him blush like mad. Sabrina and Drew instantly walked over, introducing themselves to Kendall, whilst Carlos and the girl walked over to Logan.

"Hey Logan, this is my friend, Lucy." Carlos grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Logan politely smiled.

"Likewise," Lucy replied, a sinister smirk on her face. "Oh, I've heard a LOT about you Mr Mitchell.."

Logan's eyes bulged at her words as Carlos nudged her in the side. "W-W-Whatcha mean?" Logan stammered.

Carlos leant forward, putting himself into the conversation. "Well, since Kendall knew, I thought I'd tell Lucy as well, if that's okay.."

Logan nodded, glancing back to Lucy, who by now, was smiling and awh'ing at the two boys in front of her.

"Lucy, we're not dating." Carlos said flatly.

"I know," Lucy defended herself. "I just think it's too damn adorable, that's all."

Logan and Carlos let out a faint chuckle in unison, of course, this only made Lucy awh even louder as she watched the boys. Logan and Carlos weren't dating, technically, just seeing how things would work out. But of course, none of their friends believed them. They all jumped straight to the fact that their boy had a boyfriend.

But for Logan, things were only about to get more complicated.

Carlos, Logan and Lucy soon made their way back to the other 3, introducing themselves properly before walking up the long, pebble scattered garden. Gently, Logan pounded on the large, oak door until he could hear shuffling on the other side.

Then, it swung open.

"Greetings everybody, and welcome to Chez Diamond!" James said enthusiastically, stepping back to allow the crowd to move in.

"God, this is a big house." Lucy said, ending the sentence with a whistle.

"Just right for me, aye?" James said with a wink, gaining a small blush from Lucy, who clearly got the hidden meaning.

Slowly, James brought them into the main room. It was large, with hardly any furniture. 2 couches sat propped against a wall, a table to the side adorned with a variety of posh finger food and alcohol. Within a shot, Sabrina dashed over to the table, swiping a bottle of vodka and glass, giving a loud cheer as she poured herself a drink.

* * *

><p>The evening went by rather nicely, everybody mixing with each other. Whilst Drew and Sabrina seemed occupied on one of couches, Drew trying to keep Sabrina the slightest bit sober, Kendall, Carlos and Lucy were in their little group, chatting and laughing away. Every now and then, Carlos passed a sweet smile at Logan, causing the heat to tint his cheeks a pale pink. Throughout the evening, everyone had mingled with each other. Carlos and James spoke out parties and cars, the girls managed to have a gossip on the males in the room, whilst Kendall, Drew and Logan all just generally talked.<p>

So all in all, everyone was getting along. But as the night went by, people were sat in their little groups. Making an excuse, Logan made his way over to the table to collect another drink, most likely anything but alcohol.

As the water collected in the bottom of his glass, he felt a tap on his shoulder, instantly spinning around. Then, Logan came into eye contact with James, a grin painted across his gorgeous face.

"Hey, err Logan, could we talk for a minute?" James asked.

"Yeah sure." Logan responded with a smile, following the taller boy out of the room, passing yet another cute smile at the Latino as he left.

Logan followed James through the house, into the kitchen area located at the back of the property. James propped himself up against the counter, Logan standing awkwardly in front of him.

"Your friends seem nice," James started. "Especially that Kendall, he seems a decent bloke."

"Yeah, they're rather cool people." Logan said with a smile.

James nodded, a small smile peering across his face, his eyes fixed on Logan. At first, Logan shifted from foot to foot as it was clear James wasn't moving his sight. Then, Logan decided to break the awful silence that fell on them.

"So," Logan said, moving his eyes in every direction. "This is a good party, I mean, I've heard your parties are always so laid back and sere-"

Moving his eyes wasn't a good idea. Within seconds, his words were cut off by the pressing on his lips. When he made sense, he realised James had leaned forward and kissed him. Slightly aroused and slightly confused, Logan shunted James back against the chest, causing the model to hit the counter.

"Ow!" James complained. "What was that for?"

"For kissing me!" Logan seethed through his teeth. "You had no right!"

"You're gay though," James responded. "So why does it matter?"

Logan's eyes bulged at the mere words. James knew he was gay? "W-W-What?"

"Yeah," James said rather blunt. "Everyone at the company knows. It's not exactly hard to miss. Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

Logan didn't reply. His vision became blurry as tears began to fill it. Within that moment, his worse fear was coming true. Whilst Logan had willingly accepted his sexuality, he wasn't ready for other people to accept it. His stomach dropped, a whole new feeling of sick rising through. James had kissed him, Logan had kissed Carlos.. It was a long day for Logan, so naturally, he was still coming to terms with everything.

But worst of all, if what James said was true about everyone at the company knowing, then that must mean Johanna might know through the grapevine.

"Logan? Say something?" James pleaded.

Logan's mouth opened, a syllable possibly leaving, but it didn't. Instead, a single tear ran down his face as he quickly sprinted out of the kitchen, his hand clutching his mouth in shock. As he dashed by the room where everyone else was, Carlos caught a glimpse of a distraught. Without a second thought to the deep conversation he was having with Kendall and Lucy, he climbed to his feet and ran afer Logan.

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Carlos called out, seeing Logan in the distance still running. "Logan!"<p>

Slowly, recognising the voice, Logan slowed down.

"Logan! Are you okay?" Carlos asked, his voice cracked from the running.

Logan turned around, his eyes a puffy red, his cheeks stained with glistening tears. Quickly, Carlos scooped Logan into his arms like he did earlier, soothing the model as he cried into Carlos' clothes, his sobs muffled by the linen. Carlos wanted to ask what was wrong, but at the same time, he didn't want to pressure Logan, not so early on in their courting anyway.

"C'mon Logan, let's take you back to mine," Carlos said. "Yeah?"

Logan just nodded, allowing Carlos to wrap his arms around his smaller frame and pull him along the amber coated pavements.

When they reached the apartment, Logan had lightened up a little, not crying anymore. Carlos pushed the key in and opened the door, being a gentleman and allowing Logan to enter first. Straight away, Logan moved over to the bed, taking a seat on it as a deep sigh escaped his lips.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Carlos asked, sitting next to him.

Logan shook his head. "No.. It's okay.."

Carlos nodded, knowing there was no point keep questioning it. Instead, Carlos got up and made them both a drink, passing the wet glass to Logan, who quickly drunk the entire content.

"Looks like you've learnt from the best." Carlos joked.

Logan let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, the best being you of course."

Carlos couldn't help but grin at the words, despite Logan's mood at the moment. Being called the best, by someone you have such a strong feeling for, is just out of this world. And for Carlos, that was no exception. Carlos made an effort in getting Logan to go back to normal, chatting about the good parts of the night and the plans for the future.

As they laid down on the bed, their heads next to each other on the pillows, Carlos explained all about the many interesting dates he was going to take Logan on. First, they would do a picnic down at the beach at midnight. Then, Carlos and Logan would have a date in the kitchen cooking food, only ending it in a food fight. At one point, Logan even chipped in, suggesting that the pair could escape away to the Rockies for a weekend, get a log cabin and spend the entire night by the fire.

The peace, the comforting, the future all made Logan drowsy. Slowly but surely, his eyelids closed on him, his head falling down gently and landing on Carlos' chest. Smiling, Carlos wrapped an arm over his shoulder, his own eyes shutting, the moonlight shining on the boys embracing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought you could all have some cute Cargan-ish moment, seeing as the next chapter is gonna be fluff with a very dark atmosphere. Yes, next chapter will be the revealing of Mr. Nasty himself. Although, he doesn't make an appearance until the end.<strong>

**James kissed Logan. Frankly, I don't know how I ended up doing that because that weren't the plan, but oh well, it can fit in there nicely. But bless James. He doesn't know he's got a whole bunch of Cargan fans gunning for him now haha.**

**Who got the hidden message in the convo between James and Lucy? If you did, you're a star.**


	10. No Regrets

**Hugs and kisses for the people that reviewed. So here's a hug and kiss for **_nigel small_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _seddielover1311_, _rosaxD114_, _brittney_, _SiriusHPLuvr_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _Hikari no Kasai, WeLoveTheLove_, _cococolakid_, _rosebud_, _I AM AIR_ **and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

I'm actually shocked how I'm still getting alerts and favourites. Thank you guys so much!

_rosaxD114_: I'm not actually sure really. I did set one up, but I have no idea how you work it or anything so I've never been on it haha. I'm a noob with new websites and all that. But I mean, if you want it, it's under my profile name CorsomeeCorey. Twitter is coreey_bliss

This chapter is dedicated to a special person in my life. _MoonbabyAstroRock3r_, this one is for you, because I know you'll love it. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Ten; No Regrets.**

* * *

><p>The morning sun began to rise, the warm rays beaming down on the boys, still in the same position that they had fell asleep in. Only difference, Logan had his arm wrapped over Carlos' waist, the Latino's grip over Logan's shoulder even tighter, as if he was afraid Logan would run in the middle of the night.<p>

One ray caught Logan's eye, causing his eyelid to stir before he opened it up.

Then, the warm memory flooded him. He remembered waking up here, only about a week ago. He could remember how happy he was, just to be away from his life, his world. It was true, it was as if he had stepped in another universe, and frankly, just like now, he didn't have any reservations in moving or going back.

"Carlos.." Logan whispered, watching Carlos grumble and turn.

No response.

Logan removed his arm, slowly pulling himself off of the bed and Carlos' secure grip. Well, if the guy that is courting him has to see him in the early morning, he had to at least look good. Slowly dragging his feet as to not make no noise, Logan entered the bathroom, switching the light on. The rays bounced off of the tiles, causing the whole room to shine and shimmer. Gently, Logan grabbed a towel from the side, dropping it to the floor as he shuffled out of his clothes, hopping in the shower.

Turning the tape, Logan was welcomed by the warmth of the water. The droplets ran down his pale body, a slight glimmer to them as they crossed the flesh. His fingers ran through his locks, messing them up so that the products would come out. After a few minutes, Logan stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist as he departed the bedroom.

But rather than seeing Carlos in bed, Logan could smell the faint aroma of pancakes.

"Carlos?" Logan asked, looking at the kitchen.

Standing there in the same clothes from last night, Carlos was slaving over the oven, flipping a frying pan, catching the batter of the pancakes. Carlos turned around, a small smile on his face, enough to cause the butterflies in Logan's stomach to rise and flutter.

"Hey you," Carlos smiled. "I'm just making breakfast, did you want some?"

"Yeah sure," Logan said, running his fingers through his damp locks. "Err Carlos, don't you have work?"

"Day off." Carlos responded.

Logan nodded, moving back into the bathroom to quickly shed the towel and throw on the clothes. When he returned, 2 plates are sat on the table, Carlos at one side of the wooden table, a grin on his face so wide that the Latino looked like a chipmunk.

With his heart still fluttering, Logan took his seat, the smell of the warm batter tingling at his nose.

"Looks great." Logan sweetly smiled, picking up a fork.

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "Well, this technically is a date."

Logan laughed. "A date? Really?"

"Well, it's not official," Carlos said. "But me making you breakfast is one more thing off of our list to becoming official."

Logan simply smiled, scooping up some of the pancake and eating it. Normally, he would never eat pancakes. Being a model, he needed to take care of his body, watch what he ate and made sure he looked in top form. So, under Johanna's strict eye, Logan kept to eating healthy items as well as working out in his apartment everynight. As he continued to eat his pancake, he noticed that a pair of eyes were on him, and when he looked up, he noticed Carlos hadn't touched his food.

Instead, his eyes were fixed on Logan.

"What?" Logan asked consciously.

"Nothing," Carlos smiled. "You're just really cute, you know. Especially when you eat, with your tiny cutting and chews."

The heat rushed up to it's all too familiar place on Logan's cheeks, tinting them pink. Logan by now, should learn that Carlos had the power to make him blush whenever. God knows how many times his cheeks have changed colour due to something the gorgeous Latino had said.

"Well eat something, cause you can come to a photoshoot with me today." Logan grinned.

"What?" Carlos raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah," Logan said. "My mom will be there, so for starters I need back-up. Secondly, I don't think I wanna be away from you today."

This time, it was Carlos' time to blush. He couldn't help but think he had struck lucky with Logan. Not only was he gorgeous, but the fact that Logan seemed as into him as Carlos was into him, made things just even more perfect. Henry was never like this. Never. The man never had a really romantic bone in his body. Whereas Logan, he seemed to need the love that Carlos was showering him.

After all, whilst Carlos didn't know everything about Logan, he knew that Johanna barely treated her son like a son. That, and he had no idea what happened to Logan's dad, or whether the model had any siblings.

When both boys had finished their food, Carlos collected the plates, quickly throwing them into the sink as he went for a shower, telling Logan to watch TV and relax until he got back. As quickly as Carlos departed the main room, Logan checked his phone.

His inbox and voicemail were full.

The majority were from Johanna, which didn't surprise Logan one bit. The first few texts seemed like she was worried, then, they got worse and worse as the texts went on. Johanna started to threaten Logan with ruining his career, disowning him, cutting off his money.. Everything that Logan honestly didn't care about. Then, a few texts here and there were from Drew and Sabrina, asking if he was okay.

But one text jumped out the most.

From James.

Logan opened it up, the sickening feeling rising in his stomach. He had nothing against James, really. But that kiss sparked a lot of self-doubts in Logan, especially combined with the fact that James said everyone at the company knows, that it's rather obvious. What if Johanna knew?

But then, another feeling grew inside Logan. Did he honestly care? After all, over the last day, he'd been planning his mind of the many ways he could get away, away from the life Johanna had created for him, imprisoned him in. That, and of course, taking the cute Latino with him.

**James**: _'Logan, I'm sorry man. Honestly. I just.. I just wanted to see if you liked me, cause, well, I like you. A lot. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Just, call me or text me or whatever..'_

Without replying, Logan deleted the message, unable to find enough strength to reply. He didn't hate James. But now, both Carlos and James liking him? At the same time and at this moment? It was all too much. But Logan was sure of one thing. That he liked Carlos back, and as for James, well he couldn't pull together any feelings for James, but that didn't mean that anything wasn't there. He's just never had to think about it before, seeing as he never spoke to Mr Diamond before.

* * *

><p>Soon, Carlos reappeared.<p>

"Hey, so, I have a question." Carlos asked, rubbing a towel over his dark hair.

Logan's eyes snapped up, noticing the caramel torso on show, water dripping down it, glistening against the faint sun peering in through the window. Carlos looked mesmerizing, a small set of abs defined by the smoothness of his skin. The towel hung gently on his hips, slightly hanging low enough for Logan to get a glimpse of the V-shape that worked it's way down to Carlos' crotch.

However, a cough brought him back to reality.

"Err, Logan?" Carlos asked, blushing furiously.

"S-Sorry.." Logan stammered. "What'd ya say?"

"I said," Carlos laughed. "I have a question."

"Oh, right, shoot." Logan smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well," Carlos said, walking over to his chest of drawers for some clean clothes. "This photoshoot, is it back in the mall and like, is Andrew taking it?"

"Neither," Logan replied. "The shoot is at the beach and it's for this magazine, you know, Pop Tiger?"

"Seriously?" Carlos questioned, a hint of surprise in his muscular voice.

"Yeah," Logan laughed under his breath. "It's for the front cover."

"Man, that's amazing." Carlos grinned, quickly throwing a top on as he quickly motioned back into the bathroom, jeans and boxers clutched in his hand.

That warm feeling returned inside Logan. The sight of Carlos, dripping wet and naked, drove Logan wild. Then, for Carlos to be so surprised and shocked about the Pop Tiger photoshoot, just made the Latino seem absolutely adorable and naive. This of course, made Carlos that much more appealing to the model.

Soon, Carlos returned, completely dressed and ready.

"Should we ask Kendall for a lift?" Carlos asked, grabbing the keys to the apartment as him and Logan moved closer to the door.

"Nah," Logan replied. "We can walk it, together."

"Okay then!" Carlos smiled enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The boys left the apartment, Carlos locking the door behind him as the guys walked down the hallway. Carlos was making jokes, Logan laughing at each and every one, including the ones that made no sense. But really, Logan felt the need to laugh, just because the words were uttered from Carlos' beautiful mouth. Walking down the flight of stairs, they crossed the lobby until a voice beckoned for Carlos.<p>

"Oh Carlos dear!"

Instantly, Carlos could feel the anger rise inside of him as he recognised the voice. Henry. He snapped his head in that direction, Logan following out of curiousity.

"Good morning neighbour, and oh, why hello Mr. Fuck Buddy." Henry smirked.

"Fuck off Henry." Carlos growled, stepping slightly in front of Logan.

"Ooo, someone's a bit fiesty," Henry retorted, his eyes turning black. "Typical Carky, always got the temper that he never puts forward."

"Carlos?" Logan said, noticing the Latino's knuckles turning a ghastly white from the grip.

When Carlos didn't reply, his eyes locked on Henry, Logan done what he thought would help, make contact with him. Back when he kissed Carlos to calm him down, it changed Carlos back to normal like that. Only this time, Logan didn't think it was appropriate to kiss him in front of the sinister man. Instead, Logan's arm ran down Carlos' arm, his fingers cupping over the grip. Instantly, Carlos softened up, releasing the tension built up.

"So more than fuck buddies?" Henry sneered. "Well, I am shocked."

"You're the one that treated us like fuck buddies." Carlos bit back.

Logan looked on confused as a dark smile began to paint itself of Henry's face.

"Now now now," Henry said. "I was commited."

"Sure, that night said differently," Carlos scoffed, taking Logan's hand into his. "Plus, Logan will be better than you ever will."

With that word, Carlos guided Logan and himself away, walking away with a sway in his step over the fact he managed to stand up to Henry, finally. However, the fight was far from over.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's gonna be great, but remember who took your virginity Carlos, I'll always be a part of your life!" Henry called after the couple.

Carlos brought himself and Logan to a halt. Logan could sense the anger in Carlos, especially due to the vibrating that the Latino was now doing. With a smile, Logan pulled his hand free from Carlos, the Latino looking at Carlos in bewilderment. Logan sent him a reassuring smile as he walked back over to Henry.

"Henry, is it?" Logan asked.

Henry just smirked, believing himself to have won.

"Yeah, the guy who took sweet little Carky's virginity." Henry said smugly.

"In that case, go to hell." Logan said, clenching his fist and bringing it back, pushing forward with enough force to make connect with Henry's jawline. Instantly, the taller boy staggered back, almost losing his balance as he cupped his now burning jaw. Then, Logan walked back to Carlos, noticing him with his mouth wide open.

Proudly, Logan took Carlos by the wrist, leading him out of the lobby of the apartment block.

* * *

><p>The walk to the beach was rather quiet, Logan and Carlos walking along, side by side, not holding hands. In his mind, Carlos couldn't fathom what just happened. Logan had punched Henry. Logan, the perfect model had given the jerk that tormented Carlos a good right hook to the face. Inside, Carlos couldn't help but feel flattered by the gesture.<p>

"Erm, Logan?" Carlos said, cutting through the silence.

"Yeah?" Logan replied.

"Thanks. For you know, punching Henry." Carlos slightly chuckled under his breath.

"He deserved it," Logan stated. "Plus, taking your virginity and then cheating? Down right horrible."

Carlos looked glumly at the pavement underneath his feet, hoping for it to swallow him whole. Logan, picking up on the sadness, stopped, taking Carlos' hand in his.

"Carlos, he doesn't deserve you. And what he said about the person taking your virginity always being part of you.. Yeah, I think he's right there, but you know what, that doesn't mean it has to be something you reminisce about, just a simple mistake. In fact, do you wanna something?" Logan said, using a single finger to create a circle on Carlos' palm.

"What?" Carlos asked sheepishly.

"I've never had a relationship, at all. Before being a model, I was a geek, plus, way too young. Then, everyone that wanted me wasn't who I wanted. So, I'm still a virgin.." Logan said, his voice lowering at the end of the sentence.

"Really?" Carlos questioned, rather surprised.

Logan nodded, a small smile cracking on his face. "But it's something that can change, you know? I mean, anything can happen in the future."

With that word, they carried on walking heading towards the beach for Logan's photoshoot. Inside his mind, Logan knew exactly what was gonna happen. After letting it all out to Carlos as well as telling both Drew and Sabrina yesterday, he knew exactly what he wanted and how he was going to change it. It was now just a matter of putting the plan into action.

The couple made chit-chat as they carried on their journey to the beach, Carlos and Logan sharing their lives with each other. Carlos confided in Logan how he has trouble remembering his mom, how she died with his younger sibling. How the minute that happened, both him and Roberto were put up for adoption, bouncing from family to family in a variety of states. How he never fitted in at school, so pushed himself into photography to express him. How he never met the man that got his mom pregnant, never knew his dad either. How his adopted parents didn't take it greatly when he came out, so he left home.

Logan even shared his life. How also, he never knew his father. How he wished he had siblings, just so he didn't have to face everything alone. How Johanna forced him into modelling, despite his protests. How everyone in the company, is just waiting to stab the imaginary knife into your back. How it's hard to make friends when everyone is so good at acting. How he wishes he could come out, but the terror that keeps him quiet.

After all the sharing, both boys felt the closeness. Without even properly realising, they had just opened their whole closet of secrets to one other, confiding in each other. Now, they felt closer, more of a couple rather than courting.

* * *

><p>Soon, the beach came into view, a variety of equipment and people walking around in sight. A deep sigh escaped Logan's lips, depressing sinking in as he realised Johanna might be here, how angry she would be, specifically after ignoring her for almost a full day and going AWOL.<p>

Their shoes stepped on the sand, noticing it had been patted down for the shoot. Logan gave Carlos a small smile as he quickly left him, moving over to the man and people from Pop Tiger.

"Logan!" a woman squeaked, rushing forward. "Sweetie, it's been too long!"

"Deborah, it's nice to see you again." Logan smiled politely.

"So," Deborah started. "The idea is you're on a beach with your friend, just acting natural and having fun. Bobby, come here!"

With that word, a good-looking boy appeared, around the same age as Logan. He looked good, and no doubt was a model with a chiseled face and long, blonde locks brushing on his shoulders.

"Logan, meet your friend, Bobby." Deborah shrilled.

"Hey man." Bobby said, extending his hand.

"Hi." Logan replied, forcing himself to look at least a bit happy.

"Come on boys, let's begin!" Deborah interjected, grabbing the two boys by the wrist and pulling them in front of the many cameras.

Slowly, Logan and Bobby began posing, making their different actions seem realistic, even going so far as to laugh as if they had known each other for years. Problem was, Logan didn't feel comfortable and so the guy behind the camera kept sighing and huffing, annoyed by Logan's lack of acting skills. But things were spinning in Logan's head. Not only was he thinking of his plan still, but he noticed Carlos in the distance, grinning like a Chesire cat, causing Logan's heart to flutter.

"Logan! You need to be more realistic!" The man shouted from behind the camera.

Then, Deborah dipped herself into the set, grabbing Logan and pulling him to the side.

"Logan, are you having trouble to do it because Johanna isn't here? Do you want me to call her?"

"No no, it's fine, honestly. It's just.. I have no connection with Bobby, so y'know, it's kinda hard to pretend to like him. I'm sure he's a swell guy an' all, but he's a complete stranger." Logan said.

Slowly, he watched for Deborah's reaction. It was as if a hundred gears were spinning in her head, coming up with a solution.

"What about him?" Deborah said, pointing her finger towards the Latino a bit away.

"Carlos?" Logan replied, gobsmacked.

"Yes," Deborah smiled. "You two are friends, he's rather good-looking and would surfice, do you think he'd mind?"

"W-W-Well, err, y-you see.." Logan stammered.

But before he could finish the sentence, Deborah was off like a shot, a spring in her seat. She approached Carlos, spoke for less than a second before she was dragging him down to the set and Logan.

"Right, there we go," Deborah said, putting Carlos next to Logan to examine the compatability. "Perfect. Right, Bobby, go away, you aren't good enough."

Deborah walked away, pushing Bobby from the scene.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked worryingly.

"You're my partner for the shoot." Logan grinned, unsure of the whole situation.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, Carlos and Logan were propped in front of the cameras. Both boys stood around, rather awkwardly, Carlos looking to put his eyes anywhere but the array of people in front of him, their eyes glued on the pair. Slowly, they began to pose, doing something simple. Funny enough, Logan found it a lot easier, already feeling comfortable around Carlos.<p>

Then, before they knew it, both Carlos and Logan were laughing away, enjoying themselves. They played with a beach ball, held surfboards, had a pair of water guns.. It was all bliss. It was all peaceful and serene. Then, something sparked inside Logan. At that moment in time, he was truly happy. All because he was with Carlos. So, a brilliant idea went off in his head. He now knew exactly how to get himself away from the limelight and Johanna, as well as being able to free himself of the burden of his sexuality.

Not only that, but Carlos had spilled his entire life story to Logan, pushing themselves emotionally together on a whole new level.

If he did what he was planning to do, he and Carlos could be together, in the open.

So the plan happened. Without a moments hesitation incase he would regret it, Logan rushed over to Carlos, slamming his lips against the Latino's in front of the whole production company. A few gasps and murmurs could be heard, but to be fair, Logan didn't care. He pushed himself more and more into the kiss, drowning out the noise to be in the heaven of Carlos' presence.

_Click Click Click._

Soon, the photoshoot finished, the man behind the lens having been satisfied with the chemistry the two shared. The over-whelming chemistry. Logan pulled away from the Latino, noticing the smile on his face.

"You know you did that in front of everyone, right?" Carlos whispered.

"Yep," Logan grinned. "Well, I wanted everyone to know what an amazing boyfriend I have."

"Thought we weren't official?" Carlos teased, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist.

"Not anymore," Logan said, wrapping his arms around Carlos' neck. "You and me, boyfriends. Simple."

Carlos grinned, stealing one more kiss before he pulled away, over the moon.

"Hey Logan, so what do you wanna do today?" Carlos asked as they walked away from the beach, hand in hand.

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Logan grinned, squeezing Carlos' hand.

* * *

><p>Within seconds, the pictures of the photoshoot were sent to the main office for Pop Tiger, a new scandal having happened. Quickly, people worked into getting the story together, throwing their picture onto the front cover with a brilliant caption underneath.<p>

The next day, Pop Tiger magazines were scattered around the state, standing on newspaper racks, inside shops, in the hands of everyone person in the whole of California, all staring and reading about the picture on the front, the picture of Logan, teen sensation, his lips locked on another boy's.

"Would you like the change sir?" the attendant asked.

"No thank you." the man replied.

He brought the magazine closer, noticing the boys on the front cover. He let out a dark, raspy chuckle as he rolled the magazine up, sliding it up his large coat sleeve.

It was time.

* * *

><p><strong>Bam. This guy, buying the magazine, he is antagonist #3, worst of the worst. So, this is exciting stuff really. No? Well, it will be, so put your guns and pitchforks down.<strong>

**Wow. I did not see Logan and Carlos doing what they did. Well, what Logan did. I don't know how I ended up that way, but I think it's an interesting way to bring in the bad guy. but deary me, Johanna is gonna FREAK out when she sees the magazine. Not to mention Carlos' homophobic adopted parents. Fun begins, people.**


	11. Things Change And So Do People

**Wooo. Oh my god. Firstly, I reached 100 reviews for the first time ever. So happy! That of course, is down to you amazing guys who deserve a hug. So, love for**_ThisHendersonChick14_, _Becca Krava_, _nigel small_, _Mr. President_, _MyLatinoInTheHockeyHelmet_, _SmoshGaby_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _taeXen_, _seddielover1311_, _rosaxD114_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _brittney_, _WeLoveTheLove_, _I AM AIR_, _rosebud _**and of course, best friend forever, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

How the hell am I still getting favourited and alerted? You guys are killing me here!

Okay, so it looks like the majority of you believe the bad guy is Logan's dad. Well, I'm not giving away who it is, but just to clear things up, it isn't Logan's dad. It's someone else, so, guess again. :P

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Eleven; Things Change And So Do People.**

* * *

><p>The light beamed through the window once more, illuminating the two boys wrapped up in the covers. After the photoshoot yesterday, they spent the entire day doing everything together. But due to the many fangirls that somehow managed to track down Logan, they simply retreated back to Carlos' apartment for the day. A day involving a lot of movies, food, a blanket and a cuddle on the couch.<p>

With Logan making the relationship official, it just made everything seem so much easier. Before, even though Logan felt comfortable around Carlos, he still maintained his barriers, just incase Carlos wasn't going to always be there for the teen sensation. But now, after throwing away his entire career and any reconciliation with Johanna, he only had Carlos.

Carlos' arms were wrapped around Logan's waist tight, their naked torsos pressed against each other. Carlos' eyes were the first to open, noticing the boy in front of him. His heart fluttered as he remembered the entire day he had spent with Logan. From the kiss on the beach to the kiss goodnight, it was all so surreal, so perfect. Everything Carlos had ever wanted was right in front of him, curled up against his chest, heavy breathing breaking the silence in the room.

"Logan, it's morning." Carlos gently whispered, slightly shaking Logan's shoulder.

Logan stirred for a moment, his eyes flickering open. "Morning."

"Morning yourself handsome. So, pancakes or waffles?" Carlos smiled, the warmth flooding his body.

"Either, I don't mind," Logan said, leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on Carlos' cheek. "As long as I don't have to go anywhere, I'm happy."

"You're just lazy." Carlos teased, climbing over Logan to get out of bed.

"I think you'll find I'm far from it, seeing as I kissed you in front of the camera yesterday," Logan bit back, throwing his feet to the floor. "That was far from lazy."

"That wasn't about being lazy, that was bravery." Carlos retorted with a smile.

"Same difference. Can I have a shower?" Logan asked, pointing to the bathroom.

"You didn't ask yesterday," Carlos laughed, noticing a stern look from Logan. "Of course, you can use it without asking."

"Thank you baby." Logan teased, sticking his tongue out as he disappeared into the tiled room.

Carlos smiled, turning to open the fridge. It was rather empty inside, although the minimal amount of ingredients required to make the pancakes were there. Carefully, Carlos scooped up the collection before placing it all on the counter, working his magic as he created the work of art known as breakfast.

* * *

><p>As the breakfast began to cook, Carlos looked around his apartment, acknowledging how empty it was. Besides the small amount of furniture he always had, it never felt like his home. With Logan staying around, it made it feel like a home. It was hard to explain, but Logan even spending one day with Carlos in his apartment made the Latino feel whole. Like a missing piece to a puzzle.<p>

Logan soon reappeared, dressed in a bunch of clothes Carlos' have generously gave him.

"Whatcha think?" Logan smiled, spinning on the spot.

Carlos laughed. "You look amazing, of course."

Logan moved over to the table, taking his seat as Carlos placed the plate in front of him. Carlos soon joined him with his own plate, sitting opposite. They shared small smiles as they dug into their food, Carlos in particular smiling with a mouth full of pancake and syrup.

"So," Carlos said, quickly gulping the food in his mouth. "I never did ask, but I thought you said your mom would be at the photoshoot yesterday?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Guess she was that disappointed in me, she didn't bother to turn up, not that I'm complaining."

"Well, after what you did, I don't think she's gonna take it too well." Carlos frowned slightly.

Deep down, Carlos was more nervous of Johanna's reaction than Logan probably was. It wasn't that he regretted the kiss that was going to be on magazines everywhere, it was just, was he good enough for Logan? Logan just went and put everything in jeopardy, just to be out in the open with Carlos. Sure, it made his heart melt like a butter, but at the same time, many self-doubts rose on whether he was good enough.

After all, he had big expectations to fill.

"I know, but who cares. I haven't seen her in what, 2 days?" Logan asked.

Carlos nodded.

"And in those 2 days, I've never been happier. Finally, I'm away from her watchful eyes." Logan said, slightly sarcastic at the end.

"Neither have I," Carlos sweetly smiled. "Has she texted you or anything?"

"A few times actually, just been deleting them.." Logan shrugged his shoulders once more as he cut into his last pancake.

Carlos lightly nodded as he finished his pancake, watching Logan finish his so slow and gentle. Whenever Logan ate, he always cut it into little bits and used proper etiquette. Something that Carlos never really knew about, let alone try it out.

"Plans for today?" Carlos asked as he picked up Logan's plate.

"Well," Logan replied. "I was actually thinking of going to see Sabby and Drew? See how everything went at the party after I, y'know, ran out."

"Sounds fun, I might go and see Kendall or Luce." Carlos grinned.

Logan nodded with a smile, walking over to the bed to collect his keys and phone. He never told Carlos why he ran out in tears. In fact, Carlos never asked. He didn't know why Carlos didn't ask him, but really, he was thankful. He doubted he could of told Carlos that James had pulled some moves on him prior. For all he knew, it might tear Carlos apart, especially since finding out about Henry and their past together.

"So, I'll see you later, yeah?" Logan said, walking to the door.

"Sure, I mean, or we cou-" Carlos started, before being cut off by a knock to the door.

The boys shared a puzzled look as Carlos motioned over, Logan stepping to the side awkwardly. Carlos' hand wrapped around the brass handle, pulling it open to reveal Johanna, a Pop Tiger magazine pressed tightly against her chest.

Strucken, Carlos moved to the side speechless, allowing the door to fully open and reveal Logan.

Instantly, Logan's eye widened. How the hell did Johanna know where to find him? Logan's eyes fell to the magazine in her hands, a lump forming in his throat at the mere nasty words she was about to say. Carlos motioned his hand for Johanna to come in, which she done quietly and slowly, her eyes flicking between Logan and the apartment.

Carlos could tell she was disgusted by the way he lived by the way her nose wrinkled. But, he chose to ignore it. After all, that could full well be his future mother-in-law.

Johanna took a seat on the couch, straightening her skirt and blazer as she crossed her legs. Logan and Carlos shared puzzled looks before Carlos realised they needed privacy. He quickly leaned forward, planting a small, sweet kiss on Logan's cheek before disappearing out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>"Johanna, I can explain everyt-" Logan started frantically, before he was cut off by Johanna raising her hand.<p>

"There's no need Logan," Johanna said rather calm. "Please, take a seat."

Logan moved over to the couch slowly, putting himself into the seat right next to his mother. His eyes fell to the floor, the atmosphere growing tense and hot from the appending doom about to happen.

"I'm not angry." Johanna broke the silence.

"Pardon?" Logan asked, confused.

Johanna breathed in a deep sigh, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I said, I'm not angry, about anything. When I saw the front cover, you kissing that photographer boy, I wasn't angry."

Logan leaned up, straightening his back from the apparent surprise.

"No?"

Johanna shook her head. "In fact, call it what you will, but it brought me back to reality, Logan. Seeing you look genuinely happy on the front cover.. I-It made me realise that I've been far too controlling and pushy.."

Logan just nodded his head, watching Johanna squeeze her eyes as a small tear formed in the corner.

"It also made me sad.." Johanna said, her voice slightly broken.

"Don't be sad, Johanna, I just didn't wanna upset you more than before.." Logan soothed his mother.

"Mom. You can call me mom.." Johanna smiled, tears streaming down her face.

Then, his heart warmed. The decision that he thought would break his life, ended up being the thing that connected his mother back to the world. That one kiss brought him his boyfriend as well as bringing back his mother, not his agent.

"Okay, well mom, I didn't wanna upset you.." Logan tried again, a smile on his face.

"It made me sad to think that you could have been happy with anyone at any point in your life, and I was the force that was holding you back from it all," Johanna croaked. "Logan, I don't care if you're gay. I don't care if you were an alien. Seeing your face, look so damn happy on the front cover and not forced, it made me realise that you're my son, not my client.. A-And that, I haven't been treating you like a son at all."

Johanna shifted in her seat to face Logan.

"Logan, I want to be your mom. I'll still be your agent, if you want me to be, but being a mom comes first," Johanna said, smiling. "No more Johanna. It's mom. I want to reclaim the years I missed out on."

Logan grabbed hold of his mother's hands, cupping them in his. "I would love that more than anything, I've missed you mom."

Small tears of happiness began to roll down Logan's cheeks, his mother smiling and slightly laughing at the reunion of the family as they embraced each other tight.

"So, Carlos is his name?" Johanna croaked, regaining her composure by straightening out her skirt as she pulled away.

"Yeah, he's amazing mom, honestly," Logan smiled, the sound of his name warming his heart. "You'll love him."

"Well," Johanna replied. "I'll have to try, seeing as he might be in your life for a while."

Logan softly smiled, leaning in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around Johanna's waist, squeezing it ever so tightly. Finally, she was back. Johanna responded enthusiastically, letting out satisfied sighs as she kissed the top of his head.

"I have an idea." Logan said after pulling away.

"Which is?" Johanna inquired, raising a thin eyebrow.

"You, me, Carlos, dinner?" Logan suggested. "It'd be a good way to get to know your son-in-law."

"Sounds wonderful. Although, the son-in-law bit better not be happening for a while until you two are serious." Johanna retorted sternly.

"Promise." Logan smiled.

"Although, I have one question," Johanna asked. "Why make the kiss public on a magazine spread, Pop Tiger no doubt? You must have known it would be all over the country."

"Yeah," Logan nodded. "I felt trapped, mom. I needed a way out, and well, it seemed like a good idea. I don't regret it, really. Although, I didn't know how you'd react."

Johanna laughed under her breath. "Well, it was a shock when the magazine came to the apartment.. But nonetheless, if you're happy, then I'm happy. I want to make things right, Logie. The last few years, I've changed and put you under so much pressure. I want things normal again, to make it all up to you."

Logan and Johanna talked for a while, the atmosphere lighter and friendly. He had no idea how his mom was going to react, although, she seemed to take it well. It was surprisingly, really. Ever since he got into the business properly and became a success, mom disappeared and Johanna came into play. She was never his mom, only Johanna, the agent who was mom part-time. Now, the kiss that changed everything, changed her.

Something he was happy about.

* * *

><p>Carlos roamed the hallways, the nerves and anticipation building up inside of him.<p>

Johanna and Logan were in the apartment, the day after the kiss and Johanna had the magazine. He had no idea what Johanna was really like, but after the detailed account Logan had said, he had a funny idea she wouldn't take it well. Thoughts ran through his mind, the most common being that Johanna would see the kiss as an act of rebellion against her. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. Carlos didn't know and frankly, he didn't care. Logan kissed him and they were out, together, so really, nothing mattered anymore.

The echoes of his feet meeting the cement of the steps bounced around the staircase.

Then, his steps were met with another set.

Carlos stopped in his tracks, a floor lower than his. He watched, hearing the steps move down from behind him. He turned, only to come face to face with Henry, a box grasped in his hand. Carlos' eyes moved from the box to Henry, noticing the lovely violet and green, sickly bruising forming on his lower jaw area.

"Nice bruise." Carlos smirked, crossing his arms.

"Fuck you," Henry spat. "If you must know, you're little fuck buddy done some serious damage to me."

"He's more than a fuck buddy, Henry." Carlos argued.

"So I've heard," Henry glared, clutching the box tighter. "Well, tell him that next time I see him, he'll get something done to him."

Carlos stepped forward, a new found confidence inside him burning. "Are you threatening my Logan?"

"So what if I am," Henry retorted, poking a free finger into Carlos' chest. "You can't do anything about it."

Carlos closed the gap even more, a dark persona flowing over his eyes. "You wanna try me?"

Instantly, Henry's body stiffened. He could see the anger and determination in Carlos' eyes. He never knew Carlos to get angry, but then again, he always had a grip over him. Looks like Logan managed to free it after all.

Without replying, Henry slammed into the side of Carlos as he watched pass, turning around to give one last evil look before completely vanishing down the staircase, the sound of his steps drowning out. A deep sigh escaped Carlos' lips as he walked up the stairs, deeming now a good time to go and pull Logan and Johanna apart from fighting.

* * *

><p>He twisted the brass handle, surprised to not hear any screaming or shouting or verbal abuse. The door swung open, revealing a rather placid and calm Johanna and Logan sat on the couch, cups of coffee in each of their hands as they talked warmly. Carlos ushered himself in quietly, completely confused on what he saw in front of him. Everything he had expected from Johanna after hearing about her from Logan, was completely and utterly thrown out of the window.<p>

Noticing his presence in the room, Logan passed a warm smile followed by a subtle wink, closely followed by Johanna turning in her seat.

"Carlos, well, I think it's time we have a talk as well." Johanna said, directing Carlos to grab a chair and sit by Logan.

Hastily, Carlos picked up a chair from the kitchen, setting it down next to Logan. He took his seat, watching Johanna carefully as he sipped from her mug once more, before resting it in her hand.

"Don't worry, everythings fine." Logan whispered to Carlos.

"Yes, everything is fine so don't worry. Now, I wanted to just check to make sure my son is dating a good young man?" Johanna asked, an eyebrow rising.

The heat rushed to Carlos' cheeks, a small giggle coming from Logan as Johanna smiled. Part of him was shocked, mainly because Johanna was referring to Logan as her son, something he said she rarely did. The other part, well, was nervous due to the fact that he would have to get along with his possible future in-laws.

"I am, I think?" Carlos replied, unsure of himself.

"I hope so. You see, Logan has probably told you the way I treated him. Well, after seeing how happy he was kissing you on the magazine, it brought me back," Johanna said with a smile, placing the mug onto the table. "So now, I want to be more of his mother rather than agent. That, of course means that I want to get to know the man my son is dating."

"I suggested we go out to dinner tonight." Logan chipped in.

"Yeah?" Carlos replied, switching his glance between Johanna and Logan.

Johanna nodded. "My treat, well, I best get going. Do you plan on coming back to the apartment or staying here?"

"I'll stay here." Logan said, getting up from his seat.

"Okay," Johanna replied. "Well, I'll see you both later, come by the apartment and I'll arrange reservations."

Johanna opened her arms, pulling Logan into a hug. Carlos watched on, noticing the parent and child's bodies mold together, as if they had been apart for so long. Well, after what Logan said, it had been. Logan pulled away, Johanna's eyes moving over to Carlos. She moved her hands to wave politely and smiled, walking her way to the door and out.

Logan turned to face Carlos, noticing the boy was shell-shocked.

"Carlos? Are you okay?" Logan laughed.

"Yeah, I'm just, so, like, shocked." Carlos replied.

Another laugh left Logan's lips. "Well, I was too. She just told me that for once, after seeing the kiss on the magazine and how genuinely happy I looked, it snapped her back into being a mother rather than an agent. She said something about the warmth inside her or something like that.."

"Understandable," Carlos nodded. "I'm glad everythings okay for you."

Carlos moved over to Logan, taking the seat next to him and pulling him in for a hug. Carlos' arm wrapped around Logan's shoulder, pulling the boy down so that his head laid gently on the Latino's muscular shoulder.

"One question though," Carlos said, sparking Logan to sit up. "You said you're staying here.. Do you mean now, o-o-or for good?"

Logan smiled, realising how slow his boyfriend could be. "For now, silly. We've been official for about a day, think it's a bit too fast to move in together."

"Yeah no, I totally get it, I just, you know, had to process it all." Carlos laughed awkwardly.

"W-Why, d-do you wanna move in together? At some point of course." Logan asked, suddenly playing with his thumbs.

"Yeah," Carlos smiled, putting his hand over Logan's fiddly thumbs. "I would love to live with you."

Logan responded the smile, leaning in forward and pressing his lips against Carlos', their lips mingling as the warmth radiated from them. They pushed everything into that one, small, few seconds long kiss, wanting it to last forever. Logan soon pulled away, another brilliant idea in his head.

"I have an idea though," Logan said, gaining a raised eyebrow from Carlos. "How about, we switch between your place and mine? Sometimes, I'll stay here overnight. Others, you could stay at mine, especially since you've never seen where I live."

Carlos chuckled. "Very true. It's a deal then."

The boys sealed the deal with a handshake, Logan leaning in quickly to plant a quick kiss on his boyfriend's tanned cheek, watching the Latino blush furiously from the attention as they lounged back into the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, I know. Okay, so, for this chapter, I wanted to try and just do fluff. Plus, seeing as I now have 3 bad guys on the go, I wanted to narrow it down so I could focus on 2. Therefore, since Johanna was never really an antagonist but only a pressuring mother, I decided that she should get over herself and snap back into reality.<strong>

**So, ta-da! Johanna is no more a bad person! Don't worry though, still a lot of conflict to get through first.**


	12. Falling Into Place

**Okay, so, I still love you all so so much. Hugs and kisses for **_seddielover1311_, _randomwriterssummit_, _brittney_, _ValidHearts_, _taeXen_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _WeLoveTheLove_,_rosebud_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _I AM AIR_, _cococolakid_, _Mr. President_, _This Is My Someday_ **and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Your alerts and favourites are still loved, although, I'm shocked as to how it's still happening.

For anyone who's reading this right now, this could be important to you. So, I never really had a good idea for when or where to finish this story, let alone the plot. It's all coming to me chapter by chapter. But, for once, I've mapped everything out. After this chapter, you can expect 7 more chapters for definite, possibly 9 chapters at a maximum.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Twelve; Falling Into Place.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the day seemed to go by really quickly after Johanna left. For Carlos though, it was pretty nerve-racking. I mean, it's not like he hadn't met Johanna before or anything. But now, she wasn't just the nasty agent that kept staring at him as if she was planning to murder him in some fancy way. Now, she was a mother, a mother to his boyfriend. Things had just stepped up a level.<p>

Things didn't really help with Logan trashing his mom at any second. He just kept telling Carlos about how cold-hearted, cruel, snobby and evil she could be. Then, Johanna seemed to change. Which meant now, maybe her personality changed as well? She could be completely different or still a bitch. It could go either way.

Logan placed the remote control back onto the table, looking up at Carlos, who for some reason, was rushing around the kitchen.

"Carlos, erm, what are you doing?" Logan inquired.

"Well," Carlos replied, his eyes focused on a stain on the counter, the sponge in his hand scrubbing over it rapidly. "When I, erm, get pretty nervous.. I tend to, err, go into a crazy OCD mode.."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, noticing the tension in Carlos. He wasn't joking, seeing as he seemed to cursing under his breath at the stain that apparently, wasn't going anywhere. Logan got up from the seat, moving over to Carlos. Gingely, he placed his hand onto Carlos' shoulder.

"Carlos, calm down, I know I told you she was a demon and everything," Logan soothed. "But I'll be there, every step of the way."

The movement of the Latino's hand slowed down. Slowly, he let go of his death grip on the sponge, taking a deep breath and turning round to face Logan. He pushed out a little smile, moving in and quickly pecking Logan on the cheek.

"You always say the right things." Carlos said into the kiss.

A small chuckle escaped Logan. "Well, what can I say, I'm amazing."

Carlos leaned away, tapping Logan on the nose. "That you are."

Carlos' arms found their way around Logan's waist, intertwining and connecting on the other side, pulling the model into a hug. Following the unspoken command, Logan draped his own arms around Carlos' thick neck, locking his fingers.

"So, Mr. Garcia, have you got a suit or something posh to wear?" Logan smiled.

A frown drew across the Latino's face. "No.. Damn it.."

"No worries, I mean, just try and dress smart.. Got a shirt and trousers?" Logan asked, his eyebrows raising as he gently bit down on his lip.

"Think so.. And stop it!" Carlos gushed, his eyes seemingly focused on Logan biting on his lip.

"Why?" Logan teased. "Does me biting my lip distract you?"

Carlos pushed himself out of Logan's grip, moving himself backwards, passing a fake angry look at Logan before laughing. He moved across the room to his wardrobe, scanning through the small amount of clothing he had. Luckily, tucked right at the back was a white shirt and black trousers, sitting neatly against a small, plastic suitbag. When he noticed the small bag, he stared at it, memories flooding.

The small suitbag contained his suit. The suit he wore when he was 5 and had to attend his own mothers funeral. He remembered that day so well. The pitiful looks his family members gave him and Roberto, deep down knowing that they couldn't afford or couldn't be asked to take the orphans in. The rain that poured down, the way a 4-year-old Roberto clutched onto his hand whilst their tears mixed with the rain.

"Carlos, is everything okay?" Logan said, snapping Carlos from the memory with a hand to his shoulder.

"Yeah.." Carlos breathed, worried his voice might be croaky from the built-up emotions. "That's my suit, the one I wore to my mama's funeral.."

"Carlos.." Logan babied, his hand making circles on the Latino's shoulder.

Carlos smiled lightly, the warmth and passion from Logan's genuine care igniting him. Rarely did anyone show him real care. He never felt like his adopted parents understood him. And obviously, none of the families before even cared for him, passing him onto another family or orphanage across the country without thinking about the damage it was doing to him and Roberto.

But now he had Logan.

"I'm fine, honestly, I was just having a flashback moment. I can't remember the last time I had to look for posh clothes," Carlos laughed, grabbing the shirt and trousers out. "Although, don't expect a tie, or should I say, dog leash."

"A dog leash?" Logan laughed. "Well, someone doesn't like suits and that, I take it?"

"You are correct," Carlos grinned, setting the clothes on the bed. "What are you going to wear? All your clothes are back at your apartment?"

"Meh," Logan shrugged. "When we stop, I'll rush and get changed."

"So much for seeing everyone today." Carlos chuckled.

"Yeah," Logan joined in, sitting down on the bed next to the clothes. "Oh well, I mean, we can always arrange like, a night out or something."

"More alcohol?" Carlos laughed. "I am a bad influence on you!"

Logan smiled, watching Carlos pull off his t-shirt, replacing it with a skin tight shirt, the material clinging to his faint muscles and biceps, making them pop and look amazing. His eyes lingered as Carlos shuffled out of his jeans, his legs on show, his boxers looking rather tight around his crotch.

"Logan?" Carlos blushed.

That snapped him back to reality. His eyes flew up, connecting with Carlos' chocolate orbs as he pulled the trousers up, zipping the zipper as the pink continued to tint his tanned cheeks. Logan smirked, knowing that just like Carlos had power over him, he also had enough power to make the tanned boy blush.

"Sorry, I err, got a bit distracted there.." Logan coughed. "So, do you think we should head on out?"

"Yeah, I think I'm ready.." Carlos replied, buttoning up the shirt before stretching it out, letting the material cling even tighter than before.

Logan smiled as he rose from his seat on the bed, heading towards the door with Carlos in tow.

* * *

><p>The boys made their way through the apartment block, heading for the lobby downstairs. Moving out the doors, they were met by the humid evening air that lingered over California, the sky a mixture of pinks and oranges, the beautiful canvas stretching out across the horizon. Being romantic as possible, Carlos moved his hand down to Logan as they puttered across the pavement, linking his fingers with Logan's.<p>

He instantly felt the heat from the mere touch they were sharing. It was electrifying. The minute their skin touches in the smallest amount, it was as if a million volts of electric poured through Carlos' body, shocking him until it was replaced with the faint, warm feeling of content.

As they moved across the sidewalk to Logan's apartment, Carlos' eyes glanced over to a news stand, noticing the array of magazines, one in particular. It stood out compared to the others, but mainly because it was Pop Tiger, which always got the best seats on a shelf due to their popularity. Logan and Carlos were on the front, kissing. Another warm feeling rushed through Carlos' body, realising that Logan went to that length to please him.

A small smirk peered across the Latino's face. Since the magazine photoshoot, where Logan kissed him, they hadn't spoken to any of their friends. Not Kendall or Sabrina or Drew or Lucy or James, even. Everyone now knew of their relationship through a picture plastered across the country.

The tall building came into view, and surprisingly, it was completely new to Carlos. It weren't just the fact that he's never been to Logan's apartment before, but because the building looked so out of place. It was posh, there was no denying that. But it looked like a hotel. A really posh one.

Logan gently squeezed Carlos' hand as they passed through the lobby doors, moving down the hallway and for the elevator. They shuffled in, hearing the metallic screeching as the doors closed, the whirling noise it made as it made it's climb to the right floor. Soon, the doors opened again, revealing the hallway.

"This is my floor," Logan said, walking out the elevator with Carlos closely behind. "I'll be a second."

Soon, Logan disappeared down the hall, quickly ducking through a door.

Carlos just hung around, patiently waiting. He took in the reality of everything, something he'd be avoiding. See, Logan got a happy ending through the kiss and the announcement. It wasn't that Carlos didn't appriecate it, in fact, he loved it. But, other people read the magazine. Homophobic adopted parents and an idiotic brother to be exact. He hadn't spoke to his 'dad' in almost 9 months now, not after that pointless argument over Carlos simply being confused, well, I guess bringing Henry to meet your parents weren't a good idea.

When Carlos met Henry when they were 17, it was love at first sight for Carlos. They quickly got together by the time Carlos turned 18. Then, believing that him and Henry were going to live happily ever after and that maybe if he came to his adopted parents with a boyfriend on his arm, they'd be more accepting.

Things didn't turn out so great. Believing that he couldn't stay at home anymore, Carlos and Henry got a flat together, joint name. That's how Carlos ended up moving out. And without his adopted parents paying for his college anymore, that lead to him dropping out and struggling to make ends meet.

Carlos rubbed the temple of his forehead in a circular motion, a pounding feeling rising behind his eyes. They would have seen the photo. Even if they didn't, Roberto sure as hell did. It would lead to anoter argument and another confrontation about being 'confused' or needing a 'cure'. Something he couldn't deal with, and well, didn't want to put Logan through.

With all the thinking, Carlos didn't realise Logan rapidly approaching, a sway in his step. Carlos' eyes instantly fell onto the suit he was wearing. A tight, light grey suit that clinged to his body, a black shirt underneath and a white tie to finish it all off. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Wow," Carlos breathed as Logan stood before him. "You look amazing."

"Really?" Logan gushed. "Well, I got you something, despite you hating them.."

Logan put his hand into his pocket, pulling forth a bright red skinny tie. Carlos laughed when he realised what it was, the object screwed up in Logan's hand.

"A tie? I was thinking more like chocolates or flowers.." Carlos teased.

"Hey!" Logan bit back, hitting Carlos on the arm. "You need a tie and I know red is your favourite colour."

"Thanks Logie," Carlos smiled, taking the tie. "You know, you're gonna have to put it on. I don't have a mirror to help me."

"I personally think you're just lazy," Logan laughed as he lifted the collar of Carlos' shirt up. "But I don't mind, you're cute, so it's acceptable."

Logan wrapped the tie around his neck, forming it together as he pushed the collar back down, straightening it out as Carlos smiled at him. Before the Latino could even say anything, Logan leant in for a quick, passion-filled kiss that caused him to see fireworks, even for a split second.

"Lets go have dinner with the in-laws." Carlos teased, taking Logan's hand once more as they climbed back into the elevator, the metallic doors closing once more.

* * *

><p>When they reached the lobby, Johanna was already waiting, wearing a bright purple dressed that laid neatly on the floor. She smiled at the approaching boys, a clutch bag in her hand.<p>

"Hello boys, you both look rather dashing." Johanna sweetly smiled.

"You look great mom, right Carlos?" Logan smirked.

"Yeah, you look extravagant." Carlos grinned.

Johanna smiled, turning to face Logan. "Well, I like him so far."

Logan chuckled, whereas Carlos didn't seem to catch on so quickly. Confused, he followed Logan and Johanna out of the lobby, climbing into a limo that was being driven by Carlton. As per usual, Logan thanked and greeted Carlton, strangely enough, even Johanna thanked Carlton.

The limo seemed to drive for ages, whilst the journey was filled with Johanna questioning Logan on whether or not he was going to still continue being a model or if he planned on venturing somewhere differently, possibly music or television.

Soon though, the limo came to a halt, Carlton opening the door and helping Johanna out, seeing as her dress touched the floor and her hidden high heels were clearly too high to properly walk in.

They entered the restaurant, Logan fiercely staying by Carlos' side, his hand gripped onto the Latino's. Once again, that electrifying warmth filled his body as a man in a suit guided Johanna and the boys to a booth in the far corner from prying eyes. Once they took their seat and ordered, Johanna spoke up.

"So Carlos, before working with Andrew, what did you do before?" Johanna inquired, placing the menu neatly in front of her.

"Well.." Carlos paused, thinking of a way not to make it sound trashy. "I worked in a bar, a small one not far from my apartment."

Johanna nodded, continuing the small conversation until the food arrived. Clearly, Logan was conscious about eating with his mother, seeing as he went back to getting healthy and appropriate food, rather than the fatty stuff Carlos had been feeding him. As they tucked in, Johanna made sure to keep asking the most embarrassing of questions.

"Are their kids in your future?" Johanna asked, taking a sip of water.

"What?" Logan choked, coughing hysterically.

"You heard me. Seeing as you're gay and my only son, do you plan on giving me grandchildren?" Johanna raised a plucked eyebrow.

Logan's eyes bulged as he regained his composure. He didn't know how the hell to answer that. He shuffled in his seat uncomfortably before looking over at Carlos, gaining a playful smirk of the Latino, him clearly having fun witnessing Logan squirming.

"Well, mother," Logan coughed. "We haven't exactly talked about kids just yet, y'know, seeing as we've only been together for a few days.."

"It was just a question, I'm curious, that's all.." Johanna smiled. "What about marriage?"

"Mom!" Logan whined. "It's been a few days, don't you think it's more appropriate to wait a while first?"

"I guess so honey, but look at him, his eyes won't look away from you, he's like a lovestruck puppy." Johanna retorted.

Logan quickly glanced over in Carlos' direction, noticing the Latino was now staring at his food, surpressing a smile as a deep shade of red covered his face. He was looking.

"Well, we'll decide on that and let you know, okay?" Logan replied rather sarcastically.

"Good. Because don't think you're pushing me out that easily. And when you get me a granddaughter, I expect it to be called Johanna." Johanna replied, taking another sip of water.

Logan surpressed the urge to roll his eyes. She may have changed and not be so demanding, but she'll always be there. She'll always be a nagging mother.

* * *

><p>Dinner moved on rather quickly, the conversation becoming less heated and embarrassing and more laid-back and casual. Soon, Logan made an excuse to go to the toilet, shuffling out of his seat and smiling at the sight of his mother and boyfriend in a deep conversation. A sense of warmth flooded his body. It was even better in reality than it was in his dream.<p>

Logan walked across the packed restaurant, noticing the many famous faces. Typical, really. Johanna had gone and chosen the best restaurant in all of California, and of course, nearly every celebrity dines at this place on a regular basis. It was such a popular hotspot, many paparazzi used to pretend to work here, just to grab the needed pictures to sell to the magazines.

He pushed the door to the toilet open, the beam of light illuminating the tiled room. Logan puttered over to the sink, turning the tap to allow the water to run. The droplets splashed against the ceramic of the sink, until Logan pushed his hand under. The liquid rolled along his skin, his hands cupping together to let a small puddle of water to gather. He raised it in the air, splashing it against his now burning cheeks.

He couldn't believe it.

From mean and nasty, to a wonderful mother expecting children. It was such a 360, that it even made Logan's head spin, which rarely happened. That, and being at a dinner with Carlos, who only seems to be encouraging Johanna's many hopes, it just made Logan feel like a feather. His story was folding out into a very nice fairytale.

Then, the door to the toilets flung open, thudding against the wall. Logan's eyes moved up, only to notice the one person he didn't want to see just yet. Stood there, dressed in a tuxedo, was James.

"Logan, we need to talk. You can't avoid me forever." James said sternly, moving over to Logan.

"I can and I will," Logan replied rather coldly. "Friends, James. That's what you wanted."

James placed a hand on Logan's arm, only for it to be thrusted away as Logan stood straight.

"Maybe I wanted something more? Have you ever thought that?" James pleaded.

"No, No I haven't!" Logan raised his voice. "We've never really spoken and then all of a sudden, you kiss me!"

"I was nervous in talking to you.." James replied timidly, his eyes planted on the floor.

"Sure," Logan scoffed. "James Diamond, nervous at chatting someone up? You should really talk to the reputation you have then, seeing as it thinks differently."

Logan moved forward, attempting to past James and move out of the room. But, before he could react, James stepped in front of him, arms held out in protest.

"No! We need to talk this out!" James argued.

A deep sigh escaped Logan's lips as he stepped back, crossing his arms. "Go on then."

James took in a breath. "Well, I just, I wanted an excuse, y'know? Then you made the phonecall, and I dunno, it was like I was walking on air at the chance to speak to you!" James moved his arms around frantically, empthasising his point. "Then, I thought, you could feel the same.. So I kissed you.. I didn't know why, but erm, I guess I should, seeing as I saw the picture of you and Carlos.. Look.. I'm not gonna move my way in, okay? I just, y'know, thought the friends option could still count? Maybe?"

James' eyes met the floor once more, almost ashamed. He shuffled his feet, thinking he had lost his only chance, until he felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"Fine," Logan said, causing James to look up. "We can be friends, but seriously, nothing more."

James nodded his head, his gorgeous smile plastering his face. "If you wanted to hook me up with Carlos' friend though, that'll be brilliant!"

Logan let out a slight laugh. "I don't think Kendall is even gay."

"Trust me," James grinned. "He is. I can perfect gaydar after all, seeing as I managed to get you."

Another breathy laugh escaped Logan's lips as James grinned like an idiot.

"Anyway, on a more important note, what are you doing here?" Logan said, tilting his head and raising an eyebrow.

"I have a dinner date with my mom. Which reminds me, better hope she doesn't see Johanna.."

"Yeah," Logan laughed. "Wouldn't be a pretty sight!"

Both boys smiled as James opened the door for Logan to move out, the pair separating to their own tables. Logan joined Johanna and Carlos, realising that the conversation was still intact, both parties completely absorbed into the talk that they didn't notice Logan appear until he coughed.

More warmth covered Logan's body as he realised that in reality, Carlos and Johanna got on really well. It seemed as if a perfect little picturesque family was unfolding.

* * *

><p>As the trio carried on the conversation in the restaurant, a dark figure watched from the window. Another dark, raspy laugh came from his mouth as he rolled up his sleeve, revealing a gold watched. He looked at the time, his glove-covered finger running over the face of the watch.<p>

"Times running out boys.." he breathed.

Logan smiled, when a cold feeling ran up his back. It caused his spine to shiver, the many small hairs raising to a new height. He glanced over to the window that separated them from the dark Californian evening. It was almost as if someone was watching him.

* * *

><p><strong>So Carlos' background will be more important. So will Roberto, if you've forgotten about him. Erm, yeah, I haven't really got much to say on this chapter. Except, Johanna is no longer an antagonist and James will now be leaving Logan alone. Things will be focusing more on this mysterious figure as well as some more from the ever-so-charming Henry.<strong>

**Oh, some self-advertising is always good. Another Cargan story is starting. **_Struck By Thunder - _**involves Logan being sent to another reality where homosexuality is the norm and the natural way of life, whereas heterosexuality is completely frowned upon and commiting a sin**


	13. Sweet And Sour

**Hehe. Thanks a bunch to the amazing people that reviewed with their lovely comments. Hugs go out to **_nigel small_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _Mr. President_, _I AM AIR_, _WeLoveTheLove_, _BTRBiggestFan_, _qwertyuiop_, _brittney _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

And who could forget the amazing people who alerted and favourited. I love you guys also. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Thirteen; Sweet And Sour.**

* * *

><p>The excitement and adrenaline had completely rushed to their heads and before they knew it, a whole smitten and gushy filled week had flown by in the click of a finger. They couldn't even really remember doing anything proper or remotely constructive. They had dinner with Johanna on 2 more occasions, both times were accompanied by more questions on their future together and marriage and possible grandchildren appearing out of thin air.<p>

For Logan, it was literally like going back in time to when he was really little, and pulling that woman he called mom into the present era. It was that freaky for him.

On one occasion, Logan just listened to Carlos and Johanna talk about the models at the company, more specifically Mercedes, and how they were too big for their own boots. It wasn't technically classed as bitching, seeing as Carlos wasn't the type, it was more like idol gossip that Johanna was literally full to the brim on. But each dinner and each word passed between the two most important people in his life now, just filled his entire body with a warm sensation that made him dizzy.

Everything was becoming so perfect.

Logan continued his modelling whilst Carlos continued his photographer job, and when they did meet one time over the week whilst working, they kept it professional, although Andrew instantly made a remark about the sexual tension in the air.

The only real downside to Logan was that, on many occasions, he kept getting a chilling feeling.. As if being followed or watched. Normally, paparazzis did that a lot to him. But this time, it just felt kinda weird. As if, deep down in the genius' stomach, he could sense badness approaching. Everytime the small hairs on his arms stood up and his spine shivered, he could tell it was that person again. He didn't know who or where he was, but it was enough to get him freaked out each and everytime.

* * *

><p><strong>A WEEK LATER.<strong>

"Logie, come on! Everyone will already be in the lobby!" Carlos called from the door.

He went quite for a moment, listening for the news of Logan rushing towards him. He could hear a few swear words being thrown round, accompanied by some stomping and a can of deodrant being knocked over on the side. The Latino let out a small, breathy laugh as Logan appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, straightening out his clothes.

"Logan, no-one cares what you look like, we're going to a cinema and it's dark.." Carlos teased Logan, raising his eyebrow in a cocky way.

"Screw you," Logan bit back. "Do you think I'm dressed up too much?"

With that word, Logan began spinning on the spot, his arms out wide like an ungraceful ballerina. He was dressed in black skinny jeans, topped off with a smart shirt, tie and sweater vest. Typical Logan clothes, as Carlos would put.

"You look amazing dear," Carlos teased once more. "Now can we go? They'll already be downstairs!"

Logan shot a small death glare, before crossing his arms. "Honestly?"

"Honestly," Carlos nodded. "Now, can we?.."

Logan's little pout and death glare soon melted away as Carlos passed him his forever growing cute grin, his chocolate eyes sparkling. They always melted his heart, so easily in fact. No matter how angry or annoyed or upset he got with the Latino, if the smile of twinkly eyes got put into play, Carlos would get his way.

"Fine, let's go then," Logan moved over to the door. He stopped in front of Carlos, leaning in forward until his hot breath tickled against Carlos' ear. "But don't expect any kissing from me when the lights go out."

Carlos' jaw dropped as he lightly hit Logan on the arm, gaining a pretend squeal of hurt from Logan as they departed the apartment. Logan locked the door, smiling as they made their way downstairs to where the rest of their gang was waiting for them. At some point, and some for strange reason, Carlos decided to dub the group _'The Scooby Gang'_. He got a lot of weird looks, although he held a pretty good case as to why they should use the name quite often.

The elevator was a lot more smoother and quicker in Logan's apartment blocks compared to Carlos'. Mainly because of how expensive the place was, but also because Logan could afford a life of luxury, especially since Johanna finally allowed the model to dip into his own money, if only to use it responsibly.

The metallic doors hummed as they parted, exposing the boys to the lobby and their friends.

"About time!" Drew exclaimed, climbing out of his seat and moving over to the group, closely followed by Sabrina.

"Well, they are gay Drew," Sabrina deadpanned. "So obviously they took their time. They're like girls, just without the boobs."

"Well, Sabbie, charming as ever." Logan replied sarcastically.

The pair shared a pretend evil look oozing with smugness, before enveloping each other in an embrace, gaining an 'awh' from both Carlos and Drew. The only problem over the last week, was if Logan wasn't modelling or with Carlos, he was sleeping and eating. He had spoke to both Sabrina and Drew over the phone, but this group outing was the first time they had been out in ages.

They soon pulled away. "So, where we meeting the others?" Sabrina asked.

"At the cinema," Carlos smiled, before turning to Logan. "Which we're gonna be late for.."

Logan rolled his eyes as they exited the lobby, Drew and Sabrina linking their hands together in unison with Carlos and Logan, the couples making their way to the cinema. Outside, the foursome climbed into a taxi that Drew had ordered, before driving off. The journey was full of chatting and laughs, mainly between Sabrina and Logan, whilst the men of the relationship spoke about sports and the movie ahead.

* * *

><p>The taxi soon came to a halt in the middle of the busy central California, the guy signalling the group in the back to get out. Once Drew had paid for the cab, they moved inside the theatre, noticing the rest of <em>'The Scooby Gang'<em> sat on the large, red armchairs perched in the coffee area. Kendall and Lucy seemed to be in deep discussion, whilst James quietly sipped at his coffee and watched on.

As they moved forward, though, Logan carefully kept his eyes on James. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. Mentally, Logan hadn't quite decided where James stood yet, but the boy needed proper friends and Carlos seemed to like him enough, so he got invited along to this evening. It was then, that James' eyes glanced to the side and landed on Kendall, that an invisible weight lifted from Logan's shoulders.

"Hey guys!" Carlos beamed, cutting into Kendall and Lucy's deep conversation.

"Hey," Kendall smiled. "Looks like the whole 'Scooby Gang' is here."

Lucy rolled her eyes, climbing out of her seat and elbowing Kendall in the side of his ribs. He made a small yelp as she crossed pass the boys, heading for Sabrina. Instinctively, Sabrina parted with Drew, moving over to hug Lucy. It was funny, really. Lucy and Sabrina were the only girls in the group, yet, they seemed to get on so well. It was actually freaky how well they got on. It was also so freaky how similar they were. Both had a sarcastic streak. Both liked alcohol way too much. Both got easily annoyed with having only male friends.

"Can we please go for the movie now? Pleaseeeeeeee?" Carlos whined.

"Let's go," Logan smiled, squeezing Carlos' hand gently. "You guys coming?"

Without even waiting for a reply, Logan and Carlos moved over to the escalator, closely followed by James, who seemed sort of left out, being the only one not with a partner in crime.

"James, you looking forward to the movie?" Carlos asked, turning to face James.

James' perfect face grew a few wrinkles as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I think? I've never even heard of this movie.."

"How have you not heard of the Hunger Games? You're nuts!" Carlos shouted, just a little too loud seeing as they caught the attention of the people in front of them.

"I'm not into reading, I guess.." James replied quietly, his eyes constantly falling over the escalator and onto the group down below.

Logan gave a soft smile to Carlos, mouthing him to calm down before he gets them kicked out. He then moved his gaze over the side of the escalator, noticing the group now making their way to the escalators themselves. Pulling his eyes back up, his blue ones collided with soft, hazel ones. James smiled softly, a tint of redness tanning his cheeks.

He was making just a bit too obvious. Logan caught on because he was smart and James had practically told him he was pinning over Kendall, and luckily for the poster boy, Carlos wasn't that quick and would never notice. But that didn't count out Drew, Sabrina or Lucy. All had the least bit of intelligence to see James' constant gushing in Kendall's direction. Well, Drew would catch on first. Most likely followed by Lucy. Sabrina, on the other hand, was another matter. Logan wondered if the constant alcohol had soaked up all the brain cells.

Carlos literally dragged Logan the rest of the way. Through the candy counter, collecting popcorn, buying tickets, rushing up the steps in the room to their seat. He was like a little kid hyped up on sugar and adrenaline.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat on the very end, Logan right next to him. Next to Logan was Lucy, followed by Sabrina and Drew. Next to Drew was Kendall, with James sat on the end. It was almost perfect, really. The two couples got to sit together, whilst Kendall would be forced to sit there and socialise with James, seeing as Sabrina had a masterplan of having her tongue down Drew's throat throughout the ordeal.<p>

The movie went by, Logan spending the whole movie with his eyes flicking between the screen, to the popcorn, to Carlos and then to James. A small smile peered on his face on many occasions when he saw James and Kendall in hysterics, both doubling over with quiet laughter. Carlos was far too engrossed in the movie to really acknowledge Logan, but he didn't mind. He knew how much this meant to him, plus, Lucy was next to him, trapped by Sabrina and Drew making out constantly.

This gave him the perfect time to get to know Lucy, just one on one.

At one point during the movie, about in the middle, a man walked in. It caught Logan's attention, mainly because the man was dressed head to toe in black and you couldn't even really see his face. It creeped Logan out slightly, but only because of the freakish occurences with a stalker nearing him. He never told Carlos. He couldn't even really prove it. It was just his gut instinct.

"That movie was ah-mazingggg!" Carlos sing-songed as he left the room, closely followed by the group.

"Yes Carlos, the movie was pretty amazing." Logan smiled.

"Amazing? It was out of this freakin' world!" Carlos grinned.

"If he gets happy over this, imagine what he's going to be like when you guys get it on." Sabrina chipped in, winking at Logan as she done a little dirty dance, only to quickly be wrapped up by Drew's large arms.

"Behave you." Drew smirked.

"Yeah Sabbie, behave," Logan teased. "Or else big ole' Drew here will have to take away your alcohol supply."

Sabrina stuck her tongue out as Drew pulled her out of the way. Logan's eyes glanced over to the doors, noticing Kendall and James still in a heated talk. Both were smiling, both seemed to be really happy. Then, it happened. James' flipped his hair. Over the years, James grew a reputation of being extremely flirty. One of his major quirks, was that when he flirted, he had a habit of flipping his hair lightly, to give it a sex appeal look.

Just like now.

He done it again. Logan's jaw dropped slowly as James handed Kendall a piece of paper, which Kendall quickly pocketed with a smile and a brush along the arm. Yep, they were flirting. As per usual, James Diamond can work his magic and get what he wants.

"What do you wanna do now?" Carlos asked, snapping Logan back into reality.

"I dunno.." Logan dragged on. "Your place? Can get a movie and takeaway?"

Carlos moved closer, his arms snaking their way around Logan's hips, pulling the brunette in closer to him until their groins thrusted together, as he raised an eyebrow. "That sounds good to me."

"And me!" Lucy jumped in.

Carlos let out a hushed groan as Logan lightly laughed, turning to Lucy. "You're more than welcome to join us."

"I think I will." Lucy smirked.

The group headed out in 3 different cabs, all heading different ways. Sabrina and Drew were staying over at Drew's house, and Logan had no doubt in his mind what they were going to get up to. Kendall and James decided to carpool, although, Logan had a funny suspicion that they were going somewhere together, they just didn't wanna be vocal about it.

The cab purred as Logan, Carlos and Lucy talked quietly, listening heavily on the radio that the driver had blaring. It was all crackly and was full of static, but Logan made out a few words like 'convict', 'escape' and 'loose'.

Soon, it came to a halt, letting the group climb out. Slowly, they headed towards the building, opening the lobby doors to be smothered by a handful of warm air. It felt nice, compared to the tiny bitterness from the Californian evening chill. It wasn't extremely cold, but you could definitely tell the difference.

* * *

><p>Their footsteps echoed against the concrete staircase, a creak being heard as they pushed the door to Carlos and Lucy's floor open. Dim lights blared down, illuminating against the shabby walls and floorboards. It was weird for Logan. He had always seen the hall and apartment block at either daytime or early morning, but never at night. The first time he stayed over, he was too drunk to remember. After that, Logan never saw the hallway and how haunted it looked. A dark figure could be seen in the distance, directly opposite Carlos' door.<p>

"Who's there?" Carlos called out.

Instantly, the hairs raised on Logan's neck. This was getting too freaky. The dark figure didn't respond, only moving forward, the sound of his steps bouncing off of the walls and becoming louder and louder as he got closer and closer. His breath got hitched in his throat, his body stiffening.

Everything was crumbling around in.

Then, the figure spoke.

"Carlos, darling, it's only me."

That voice was extremely annoying, and thankfully, all too familiar. The light illuminated Henry's face, a smirk on his face and his black eye gone. Well, almost gone. It was being covered up by make-up, although a vivid violet still shone.

"Will you just fuck off already." Carlos snarled.

"Oh, but Carlos, I can't just yet." Henry responded far too chirpy for Logan's liking.

"You need to go and die in a hole Henry," Lucy cut in, seething through her teeth. "Nice and slowly."

"Such a charmer Lucy, always were though," Henry rolled his eyes. "And Logan, we meet again."

His dark, sadistic eyes fell onto Logan, who's back lightened but fists clenched. Carlos stepped slightly in front of Logan, as if to protect him. The thing was, Carlos never told Logan about Henry threatening to hurt him. He was going to, but then the whole niceness with Johanna and then the dinner and the happy week.. There never seemed to be a right moment.

"Henry, it's nice to see you," Logan replied sarcastically. "Oh, wearing make-up to hide the bruise I gave you? Make-up really does suit you. I mean, you do look like a girl, so it does make sense."

Lucy chuckled lightly, stepping to the side of Logan and wrapping her hand over his fist. A warmth enveloped it as he released the pressure almost instantly, Lucy making him feel even the slightest bit calm and serene.

"Oh, we so funny.." Henry rolled his eyes again. He gave a nasty smirk as he pulled forth a stack of papers into the light. "See these?"

"What are those?" Carlos asked, a sense of annoyance dripping in his voice.

"Well, Carky sweetie," Henry retorted. "These are the legal papers that my lawyer father wrote up. You see, I really want my property back."

Carlos' eyes widened, Logan and Lucy sharing a puzzled look. "Our property, don't you mean."

Henry let out a dark, raspy laugh that caused Logan to shiver. It sounded so horrible, so mean. This guy was literally born and bred in hell.

"See, that's the funniest thing.. When I got daddy dearest to sign up the papers, I specifically asked him to pretend to put the lease under both of our names, when in reality, I got him to just put my name on the lease, just in case the relationship didn't work out.." Henry said.

"What the fu-" Carlos stammered, before being cut off.

"Yes, Carlos," Henry narrowed his eyes, face turning nasty. "The apartment was never actually yours in the first place. It has and always will be mine. So, these papers are for you.."

With that word, Henry threw the bundle onto the floor, watching the paper spew out into a right mess across the floor.

"It's all a bunch of crap, really, but it basically says you have 48 hours to pack your things and vacate my property. Better get moving Carky, after all, that would just mean me kicking you out.." Henry laughed manically. "Now, I suggest you hurry up."

Henry crossed across the floor, passing a completely stunned and teary eyed Carlos. He gave a dirty look at Lucy, before slamming his shoulder into Logan, causing the model to jolt back slightly before regaining his composure. Lucy gave him a worried look, turning to face Carlos, the Latino dropping to his knees in the middle of the hallway, hastily collecting up the paperwork that left him homeless.

* * *

><p><strong>That sneaky James, totally checking out Kendall all the damn time. Yes, Kames is coming people!<strong>

**Henry. I hope he is evil enough. Don't worry though, have no fear, rescue is on it's way! Karma is coming for Henry oh so quickly. Who is karma though? Well, it's going to be interesting either way.. OH. I don't know if anyone has read the Hunger Games, but I am so psyched the movie is almost here!**

**And.. Things gonna get dangerous, just warning you**


	14. The Rise Before The Fall

**Hehe. Lots of love go out to these amazing people **_nigel small_, _taeXen_, _I AM AIR_, _WeLoveTheLove_, _qwertyuiop_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _Hikari no Kasai_,_carlosgarcia_, _Mr. President _**and my muse, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Also, a huge thank out to _carlosgarcia._ You reviewed 4 times and read the story in one go. So, I shall dedicate this chapter to you, because well, you are amazing. :)

Wow. Alerts and favourites still happening. Hugs to you people!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Fourteen; The Rise Before The Fall.**

* * *

><p>After Logan and Lucy had picked a broken Carlos up from the floor, the evening was pretty much cancelled. Every shattered sob that Carlos cried broke Logan's heart. They carried him into the apartment, in which Logan told Lucy it was okay to leave, that he would be there for Carlos through the crying. She politely nodded, planting a small kiss to Carlos' forehead, leaving the room after giving Logan a pat on the back for good luck.<p>

Logan sat back down on the bed beside Carlos, the mattress dipping as he made contact.

"Carlos.." Logan whispered. "Everything will be fine.. I promise.."

Carlos' eyes glanced up at Logan, glossed over from the tears. He held back another tear, before bowing his head again, without a word. Logan placed his hand on Carlos' back, rubbing it in a circle. It was ironic, really. This was the same position they were in when they first kissed, only difference, the roles were reversed. Logan was broken and Carlos was there to clean it up. Now, it was Logan's turn to grab the mop and bucket.

Slowly, the evening closed. Once Carlos had calmed down the crying, he silently climbed into bed, pulling Logan with him with his hand. Following the tight grip, Logan climbed in after him, pressing his body up to Carlos' muscular back, his arm draped around his stomach. The duvet smothered the boys as the stars came out to play, the teenagers wrapped up in each others embrace.

Carlos rolled over in the bed, still fully dressed. When his arm went out and fell flat against the mattress, his eyes jolted open, realising the emptiness. Propping himself up on an elbow, he scanned his apartment, noticing no sign of Logan. Carlos blinked rapidly a few times, praying it was a dream. Praying that last night did not just happen. That he wasn't going to lose his home, that Logan didn't see him cry. He was the strong one that needed to protect Logan, not the other way around.

He pulled himself out of bed and into the bathroom, shedding his clothes and climbing into the shower, allowing the cold, crystalline water to roll over his caramel skin like a waterfall splashing over rocks. Carlos got back out, wrapped a towel around his waist and entered the main room, just in time to see the door open.

Standing in the doorway, grinning stupidly and carrying a bunch of grocery bags was Logan.

"Morning," Logan smiled, closing the door and placing the bags onto the kitchen counter. "Did you sleep well?"

"I thought you'd left me.." Carlos quietly mumbled, dropping his head.

"Why would I do that?" Logan questioned the Latino.

"Well.." Carlos croaked. "You saw me cry. I went weak a-and I-"

"It doesn't matter if you cry, Carlos," Logan said sternly. He moved over to the Latino, wrapping his arms around Carlos' wet neck. "A man who shows his emotions is far more attractive then someone who shows a tough exterior."

Carlos smiled, warmth enveloping his body. "You're too sweet."

"That I am." Logan smirked in a cocky manner, before planting a chaste kiss on Carlos' lips. The kiss deepened as they moaned in ecstatsy, tongues wildly lashing out each other's mouths, each boy fighting for domination. As they pulled away, Carlos let out a contented sigh.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Carlos grinned.

Logan let out a light chuckle. "Clearly something amazing!"

They shared a mutual laugh as Logan unhooked his arms, moving over to the counter. "I got us some breakfast. Thought I could make it for a change, y'know, seeing as you're always doing it."

"Be careful, okay? Don't want you hurting yourself." Carlos playfully replied with a wink.

"Don't worry," Logan laughed. "I won't burn down your apartment."

The minute the words escaped his lips, he turned to face Carlos, noticing the Latino's happy composure dropping rapidly. He instantly regretted his choice of words.

"Shit," Logan pleaded as Carlos slumped to the bed, eyes glazing over. "Carlos, I am sooooo sorry! I swear, I forgot and I.."

"It's fine.." Carlos breathed. "It's not my apartment anymore.."

"Yes it is," Logan stated. "It's more your apartment than his."

"Doesn't matter," Carlos shrugged. "The papers say it's under Henry's name. It was never mine to begin with."

"We ca-" Logan pleaded.

"Logan, leave it," Carlos said rather sternly. "It's none of your concern. I'll figure something out.."

Logan left it at that. Carlos got up from his seat, grabbed some clothes and headed back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. A deep, depressed sigh escaped Logan's lips as he walked over to the kitchen, grabbing out the ingredients for making waffles. He learned this technique from Johanna when he was younger. She loved to make breakfast in the morning for him, all by hand. She hated grocery-store brought food.

When Carlos returned, he pushed a forced smile onto his face as he sat to eat his breakfast. He ate it slowly, which was so unlike him. Normally, Logan was the one who took his time and used proper dinner etiquette. Carlos was usually more concerned in throwing it down the hatch before it grew legs and walked away.

Once the awkward breakfast was over, Logan cleaned up the plates. In an instant, as he looked on at a clearly miserable Carlos, an idea clicked in.

"I have an idea." Logan's eyes widened.

Carlos turned to face him. "Logan.. What are you going to do?.."

"Trust me Carlos," Logan smirked as he grabbed his jacket and phone from the counter, heading towards the door. "This will fix everything."

"Logan, serio-"

"Trust me!" Logan called out as he closed the door on Carlos, mid-sentence.

* * *

><p>As he puttered along the hallway, he quickly knocked on the door down. He stood there for a moment, hearing shuffling behind the door. A shadow appeared at the bottom, when suddenly, the oak door swung open.<p>

"Logan," Lucy smiled. "Is everything okay?"

"It will be.. Lucy grab your coat and keys.. I have a plan." Logan smirked, his dimples becoming more prominent.

Lucy looked at him worringly, before heading back into her apartment to grab a leather jacket and her keys from the table. She closed her door and locked it, following Logan down the hall, stairs and through the lobby, heading out in the Californian sunlight and into a taxi that Logan had called on the journey down the building.

"Where to?" the man behind the wheel asked as the teenagers climbed in.

Logan thought for a moment, looking down at his phone and then to the man through the mirror. "Palm Wood apartments."

The man nodded as he started to drive, the machine purring as the wheels rolled over the asphalt. Lucy stared at Logan in confusion, knowing that Logan had told the man to take him to his own apartment block. But each little roll of her eyes or the raising of her eyebrows didn't make Logan budge. He stayed silent, a cocky smirk plastered across his face.

The hum of the radio was enough to keep Logan from responding to Lucy. Each time the rocker chick questioned what the model was doing, he'd smiled, turning the opposite direction and blatantly ignore her. It was amusing, hearing her annoyed huffs and sighs as the car carried on with it's journey. Soon, it came to a halt. Logan quickly paid the man and fled the car, Lucy in tow.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" Lucy complained as they entered the lobby.

"In time," Logan smiled. "Now, wait here. I'm going to go and speak to my mom. Be back in like, 5 minutes? If not, call the police. She's probably killed me."

Lucy threw a sarcastic smile in his way as he fled the scene, heading for the elevator. Lucy stood around in the lobby, completely ignoring the man at the desk. Her eyes made contact with his for one second, in which, the man gave her the most disgusted look possible. Lucy was literally liked rubbish scattered on his perfectly clean floor. Rather than apologising, Lucy shot her own dirty look, completely missing the fact that Logan had reappeared.

"Hey, ready to go?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Lucy turned back. "Wait, what? Going where?"

"You'll see." Logan replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>Carlos laid down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His mind was racing with tons of thoughts, the problem was, he didn't know what was important. Henry was throwing him onto the streets, he texted Roberto whose completely ignored his texts and calls since the magazine went out across the country, and now, Logan was getting himself involved in something he shouldn't be worrying about.<p>

He was snapped out of his daze when he heard a knock on his door. He climbed off the bed, swinging his feet to the floor, before making his over to the door. As he opened it, he was met with a face he could literally punch the crap out of. Henry.

"Carky," Henry smiled as he barged into the apartment. "Have you made any plans on where you're staying? Better yet, maybe mommy or daddy will take you back?"

"If you don't get the fuck out, I will cave your skull in." Carlos seethed, anger overtaking his body.

Henry laughed sadistically, crossing his arms across his chest. "Do that and see what happens. As I said, maybe they might allow their adopted son back in? They might finally have forgiven you for being a disgusting homo. You never know, things change."

"I swear Henry, if you don't get the hell out-"

"Please. It's not my fault that they kicked you out after you told them you were gay. Shouldn't have said anything, should you." Henry rolled his eyes.

"I told them for you! I told them because I loved you! I wanted us to be out in the open with each other." Carlos spat.

Henry scoffed. "I never loved you, Carlos. You were merely my meal ticket. A boy who was so smitten having his first male relationship.. Like candy from a freakin' baby."

Tears began to well up in Carlos' eyes. Every word that Henry said so easily stung. It dug all the way through his skin and to his bones, causing them to shake. It was painful, because after everything, Carlos saw the light. He saw the truth. The truth that Henry was saying.

"However, I have a proposition," Henry raised his eyebrows, closing the gap between himself and Carlos. "If you desperately wanted to keep the flat, we can make arrangements."

"What?" Carlos replied timidly, hope rising in him.

Only to be shattered.

"Tell you what, you be my little sex toy whenever I need you.." Henry placed his hands onto Carlos' chest. "And you can stay here."

Swiping his hands away, Carlos stepped back into the kitchen, face a crimson colour. "I'd rather die!"

Henry scoffed again as he rolled his eyes. "That can be arranged, my dear Carlos.."

Soon, Henry departed from the apartment, leaving a shaken Carlos. Quickly, the Latino ran to the sink, turning the tap on and collecting a handful of water, hastily splashing it on his burning face. He needed to calm down before Logan got back. He couldn't let Logan worry about another thing. He was the protector, not Logan.

He moved over to the bed, sinking onto it. He had no idea what he was going to do. As his body sunk into the mattress, his thigh pocket vibrated. Stuffing his hand into the fabric, he pulled forth the mobile, noticing the text from his Logie.

**Logan**: _'Hey, come over, I got a surprise. 23 Sycamore Lane.'_

His eyebrows furrowed at the text, confused as to what the model wanted. Once the confusion had sunk in, Carlos collected his coat and keys, locking the apartment as he made his way to the address. He had never heard of it, so, he simply got a taxi. But once the journey began and drove through California, Carlos realised it was heading to the posh part of California. The rich quarters.

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled outside the large block of flats that were sat on the location.<p>

"We're here." the man said gruffly.

"Yeah.. Thanks.." Carlos said, paying the man as he climbed out.

He moved over to the building, entering through the posh lobby. It looked even more expensive and nicer than where Logan lived, which, Carlos didn't think was possible. It was huge. The man at the front desk gave him a polite smile as Carlos walked over.

"Are you Mr. Carlos Garcia?" the man asked politely.

"Yeah.." Carlos replied. "Is, err, Logan Mitchell here?"

"Apartment 2J, sir." the man smiled, pointing his hand out in the direction of the elevator.

Carlos thanked the man, confusion oozing from his voice. What was Logan up to?

The elevator hummed and buzzed as the doors slid open, revealing a small hallway that had only 2 doors. The apartments were clearly huge, seeing as one door said 2J and the other said 2K. He moved across the floor, knocking against the solid wood door, engraved in gold letters. Instantly, almost telepathically, the door swung open, Logan's huge grin plastered on his face.

"What are yo-"

"Come!" Logan cheered, pulling Carlos into the apartment.

It was huge, like, a mini mansion squished onto one floor. Carlos' eyes glanced around the room, noticing the posh decour and ceiling to floor windows that lighted the room up so brightly, you would need sunglasses.

"What's all this?" Carlos asked, ending it with a slight laugh.

"Well," Logan smiled, standing next to the couch Lucy was laid on. "You were going to lose your home, Carlos. I thought I'd come up with a solution that will, basically fix everything, make us happy and shove it all in Henry's face."

"Logan, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Carlos questioned, his breath beginning to hitch in his voice.

Logan stepped closer, his eyes sparkling as they trained on Carlos. Lucy climbed up in her seat, onto her knees, anticipation for Logan to speak the words she knew he was about to say.

"I am, Carlos," Logan grinned, taking Carlos' hand into his. "I brought this place, for you, for me, to live together. You said it yourself- one day, you wanted us to move in together. I think I'm ready, and right now, I think the ordeal with Henry was a blessing in disguise. It made me realise how much I love to be around you. And well, it might be selfish.. But I want that always. Everyday, I want to wake up to your face. I want to go to sleep together, eat together.. The works."

Carlos thought back the heat climbing his neck, waiting to envelope his cheeks in a vivid dusted pink.

"S-S-So, you brought us an apartment?" Carlos said, sounding flabbergasted.

Logan nodded. "For us."

"I-I-I don't know what to say.." Carlos gushed.

"Say yes, you idiot!" Lucy called from the couch.

Both the boys laughed in sync, their eyes connecting. It lingered for a moment before Carlos leaned forward, crashing his lips onto Logan's. They hummed in delight into the passionate smooch, hearing the gushing from Lucy in the corner.

Pulling slightly away, Carlos sighed. "Yes.. But, one problem. I feel bad for leaving Lucy to deal with Henry alone.."

"I got that covered," Logan grinned, turning to face Lucy, Carlos' hand held in his. "Lucy, as you know, this apartment has 2 bedrooms.. Me and Carlos are only going to really need one."

Instantly, her eyes grew twice the size they normally were, pupils widening. "Shut up!"

"Lucy, do you wanna live with us?" Logan laughed and smiled at the same time, watching the girl launch herself from her seat and over to the boys, encasing them in a hug.

"Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes! Oh my god, I love my favourite gays!" Lucy squealed, pulling away. "Now, the fun part."

"Fun part?" Carlos questioned her.

Lucy nodded, grinning sadistically. "Time to go and bury the hatchet on that nasty excuse of a human being."

The three shared a mutual, dark smile before bursting into laughing. It was all such a rush. In seconds, Carlos had entered an unfamiliar apartment that was now going to be his home from now, and not only that, but Lucy would now be a flatmate. Everything was crazy, and yet, so perfect at the same time.

* * *

><p>Logan's fist lightly hit against the oak door, waiting for a reply. His fingers found their way down Carlos' arm, intertwining between Carlos' fingers. A warmth of happiness flooded his body as Carlos squeezed onto his hand, signalling their growing bond. A shuffling noise could be heard as the door slowly opened, Henry's nasty, rat like face appearing.<p>

"Oh, and what do I owe the pleasure?" Henry smirked sarcastically as he opened the door.

"Visiting you is never a pleasure." Lucy stated with a death glare.

"Fiesty, aren't we?" Henry responded, turning to Carlos. "Do you have the papers? Packed your things yet?"

"I have the paperwork all done," Carlos said, handing over the large stack in his other hand to Henry. Shocked and off-guard, Henry grabbed them, flicking through rapidly, making sure the signatures were all done.

"That's it? No fighting against me? No begging or pleading or crying?" Henry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I took the higher road, Henry," Carlos smiled. "I shall be a bigger person and move out."

"Move where? Back to your homo-hating parents?" Henry scoffed.

Carlos shook his head, lightly laughing as Logan squeezed his hand for reassurance. "No, you idiot. To my new flat with Logan and Lucy. Down on Sycamore Lane. Quite a nice place, really. Really expensive as well, right Logan?"

"Oh yes, extremely expensive. With the money I put down on the apartment, I could have brought both your apartments Henry." Logan smiled, tilting his head.

A faint laugh could be heard from Lucy, as she stepped forward. "Whilst we live large, you can stay in the slums, where you belong."

"Bitch.." Henry growled.

"Oh, but Henry," Lucy laughed. "I've always been a bitch, it's a part of my personality.. But I can change. I don't think you can change what you inherited genetically sweetie."

Henry's eyes darkened as the trio shared a satisfied look of content. He scoffed loudly, stepping back to close the door. "You lot can go to hell!"

Swinging the door to close, it hit the hinges with a sickening slam.

"Yeah, well, we'll see you there you motherfuckerrrrr!" Lucy shouted in a sing-song voice, before turning to the guys. "That felt good."

"I bet it did." Logan smiled.

"So, we ready to start our new lives in our new, fancy apartment?" Lucy grinned.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Carlos said with a soft smile.

Hands still gripped together, the pair walked on down the hallway, followed by a skipping Lucy. Their happiness shone as they made their way to Carlos and Lucy's floor to collect their things and organise in them moving out so that new tenants could move in. But despite their happiness, they didn't know about the darkness looming close.

* * *

><p>"Yes sir.. Everything went smoothly, they brought it all.. Their new address is down on Sycamore Lane."<p>

Henry grinned a dark smile as he hung up the phone, laying it down gently on the side of the counter.

"Awh, if only they knew what was coming.." Henry spoke to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyone who thought it, you were right. Henry is working with the bad guy and silly enough, Carlos and Logan played into his hands because they didn't know! Save the boys!<strong>

**Unfortunately, as many of you people want me to kill Henry, I can't. He's my favourite OC to write, like, ever! I like writing for a bad guy. I can literally put my negativity into his dialect and make him a total ass. So, Henry is sticking around. He will get karma, just, not yet.**

**Last bit- It all kicks off next chapter. The bad guy makes his move on the pair. What's he/she going to do? What's their motive? Who are they? So many questions.. Get ready for drama, my dears. It's going to be a rollercoaster.**


	15. Now, The Fun Begins

**I still love you guys. Like, so much. Hugs go out to these amazing people, which are **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _Mr. President_, _brittney_, _Big Time Ships_, _carlosgarcia_, _I AM AIR_, _nigel small_, _taeXen_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _Aerojo_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _popsicle-apocalypse_, _WeLoveTheLove_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_** and best friend/amigo/stalker, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Favourites and alerts are still appreciated people! You guys are da bomb!

Anywho, _Hikari no Kasai_, your question is answered in this chapter, my dear. ;D

I'm sad. This story is pretty close to finishing. By pretty close, I mean, after this chapter, there is only 4 more chapters for definite. Possibly a 5th? Who knows. It's all about how the reaction is to the ending of this story. It's pretty mindblowing, if I do say so myself. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Fifteen; Now, The Fun Begins.**

* * *

><p>"Do you guys know what we should do?" Lucy exclaimed, throwing her suitcase onto the couch.<p>

"I have no idea Luce, but guarantee, you're going to tell us anyway." Logan lightly laughed.

"Well," Lucy grinned. "We tots have to have a party in this place! Imagine how wild it would be!"

"Imagine the damage." Logan deadpanned.

"You're like an old man, you know that?" Lucy retorted.

Logan shrugged his shoulders, taking a hold of one of the suitcases on the floor and dragging it across the floor, heading to the bedroom he and Carlos had claimed for their own. Carlos soon followed, laughing at the tantrum Lucy was throwing as she collected her own suitcase, pulling it into her room.

"Do you think we should, 'Litos?" Logan asked.

"It's up to you," Carlos shrugged. "It's your place, so y'know, depends if you want it trashed."

"Our place, Carlos," Logan corrected him with a sweet smile. "It's our place Carlos."

"You paid for it, though?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

Logan laughed lightly, his laugh sending shivers down Carlos' spine. It was the one thing that he would never get over. The sheer happiness and joy in Logan's voice when he chuckled. It was like a fresh breath of air on a bright summers morning. So refreshing and peaceful. It literally threw Carlos into a world of his dreams. A world where nothing bad happens, it's just him and Logan, wrapped up in a blanket of love.

The sound of a cough brought Carlos back into reality. Held out in front of him, held in Logan's hands, were a stack of papers. Memories of Henry doing something similar flooded back in his mind. The haunting thought of losing his apartment made Carlos' stomach somersault on instinct.

"What are those?" Carlos questioned, swallowing the large lump in his throat brought on by the self-doubts.

"These, my dear Carlos," Logan handed the flurry of whiteness to the Latino, watching his small wrinkles form on his forehead as he examined the contents. "Are the papers that say this place is both mine and yours. Your name is on the lease."

Logan watched as Carlos' jaw dropped, his eyes growing large. He couldn't believe it. His name was on the lease for such an extragavant home.

"Logan.. You shouldn't have.." Carlos breathed.

"I should have," Logan responded, voice light as air. "What Henry done is awful. So, you won't have that problem. This is your home, no matter what."

"Logan.. We could have just moved into your apartment.." Carlos replied, still smiling.

"We could have, but, I didn't want us to. The lease on my apartment is already under two names- mine and my mom's. I specifically wanted your name on the lease, as a sort of momentum, so, the obvious answer was a new place." Logan grinned, his crooked grin plastered across his chiseled face.

"Well.. Thank you, Logan," Carlos sighed. "You're the best."

"I know I am." Logan flirted back with a wink.

The boys unloaded the suitcase, placing Carlos' clothes in the drawers. They shared laughs and playfully fighting as they argued over which drawers they got, who got the higher poll in the wardrobe and who got which size of the bed.

"See, you are like a married couple." Lucy teased through the doorway.

The heat quickly crawled up Logan's neck, tinting his cheeks red. "W-Well, err, I think that's, erm.."

"Maybe one day?" Carlos said with an awkward smile.

"You serious?" Logan replied quickly, unable to hind his enthusiam.

"Yeah, well obviously, we'll still wait. But I mean, there's no saying no to it, right?" Carlos grinned.

"No," Logan smiled, his face hurting from the amount he was smiling. "That would be a good idea."

"I keep getting the idea I'm going to be a third wheel.." Lucy rolled her eyes with a soft smile, leaving the boys. "Oh, and we are having a party! This is my place too!"

"You are going to be a third wheel!" Carlos shouted after her, before turning to meet Logan's soft orbs. "Are you okay with a party?"

"Yeah," Logan replied. "One condition though. It stays reasonably small. And obviously, James, Kendall, Sabrina and Drew have to be on that list."

"Obviously." Carlos smirked.

"Now, stop being cute and put your clothes away." Logan gushed, smacking at Carlos' elbow, gaining a dramatic whine and laugh in response.

The rest of the morning went by rather quickly. Once the boys had packed Carlos' clothes away, and once someone had dropped off Logan's clothes and assortments, they packed that away too, all the while, fighting against Lucy's demands on a DJ, bubble machine and neon flashing lights.

"No, Lucy, we are not making the whole room black and then making everyone wear illuminous paint. It isn't going to be a rave!" Carlos argued.

"Stop being an old man!" Lucy whined. "What do you suppose we do, tea and cakes?"

"Tea and cakes?" Carlos mimicked her voice.

"Shut it!" Lucy hissed, slapping his shoulder. "I'll just ask Logan!"

"No you won't! It's a small gathering and that's final." Carlos retaliated.

* * *

><p>When Logan returned from his shower, everything was being set up. Lucy was sat on the couch, phone in one hand, pressed against her ear, whilst her other was scribbling through names with a pen. Carlos was in the kitchen, making food. They hadn't decided on exactly what food, so the Latino decided to take the easiest option; party food like mini pizzas and chips and salsa.<p>

"Everything looks good." Logan smiled as he entered the kitchen area.

"Yeah," Carlos replied, dipping his head up from the cooker and then back down. "Problem is, I want to make these little wrap thingys I remember my mom making and we don't have the ingredients."

"We'll go get them?" Logan asked.

"Yeah?" Carlos smiled. "I mean, she clearly has everything else covered. I would let her help me cook, but well, I want people to have fun at this party, not pass out from her awful cooking skills. God knows how many times I've heard her fire alarm go off through the walls."

Logan lightly laughed as he took Carlos' hand into his, squeezing it tight as their skins rubbed together. In that moment, when their hands were grasped together so sweetly, his whole future flashed before Logan's eyes. He could see their wedding, crying as Carlos slips the golden ring onto his finger. Seeing them sat on the sofa, watching their kids play on the carpet, smiling and laughing. Family holidays. Barbecues in the summer sun. Groups dinners with the _'Scooby Gang'_.

Everything seemed so perfect.

As he left the apartment, Lucy nodded as she continued to laugh whoever was on the other end of the line. Their fingers laced, they made their way down the posh hallway, heading for the hallway. Almost as if on cue, once they got outside, Logan noticed the long, black stretch limo that looked all too familiar. That, and the man with his cap and polite smile that could level with a father's.

"Carlton!" Logan cheered.

"Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Garcia, it's nice to see you both. Mrs Johanna sent me around." Carlton nodded his cap.

"No need to be formal, Carlton," Logan smiled, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "I'm done with all that crap."

"If you say so, sir." Carlton quietly laughed, opening the door for the young boys. Instantly, they climbed in, thanking the man as he climbed into his driver's seat, starting the engine. The machine purred to life, and quickly made it's way for the mall so Carlos could get the needed ingredients.

* * *

><p>Soon, the car came to a halt, the fire in the engine burning away as the tyres grinded against the tarmac. Then, the door swung open, Carlton still taking his job rather seriously. As Logan and Carlos climbed out one after the other, they thanked the man, moving away from the car and into the mall, heading straight for the grocery store.<p>

The doors slid open swiftly, revealing to the pair the mass of mothers with their children, pushing around shopping carts and pushchairs simultaneously.

"Wow, this place is huge." Logan whistled.

Carlos laughed in response, turning to face Logan before the aisles in front of him. "Oh yeah, I forgot, rich boy doesn't do his own shopping."

"Shut it, you," Logan smirked. "If you must know, mom never trusted me enough to choose my own food. Thought I'd 'wreck' my image."

"Sounds like her," Carlos lightly chuckled. "Now, follow and pay attention. I'm about to give you a lesson on what normal people do."

Logan laughed as he jogged after Carlos, finally catching up to the Latino and gently smacking him across the shoulder. They motioned quickly across the plastic tiled floor, Carlos checking every aisle before finally deciding on the one furthest away, containing spices and seasonings. Logan watched as the dark eyebrows that sat gently on the caramel skin dipped, furrowing as he checked each and every spice that lined the shelves.

"Found it yet?" Logan asked, finding himself staring at a small jar in his hand.

"Not yet," Carlos mumbled, too focused on his own spice. "Keep an eye out for it, though."

"Will do, chef." Logan teased, watching the playfully glare Carlos shot him.

Losing himself into the variety of spices in front of him, Carlos didn't hear the footsteps that walked towards him. When he felt the light touch of someone touching his shoulder, he instantly assumed it was Logan, spinning around with another witty remark ready to fire.

But it wasn't Logan.

It wasn't a boy, in fact.

It was his adopted mom.

"Carlos, it's nice to see you." Sylvia smiled.

"Hi.." Carlos quietly replied, tilting his head away from her gaze.

"Carlos, why haven't you called? I mean, I know things have been bad and all.. But, I'm still your mom." Sylvia asked gently, a special kind of softness in her voice.

"And yet, you took his side. And you'll never be my mother, Sylvia." Carlos retorted, voice laced with ice.

Sylvia let out a deep sigh, closing her eyes for a split second. As she opened them, she turned to the side, noticing the odd brunette boy only inches away, eyes completely fixed on the label of the other side of the spice gripped in his hand.

"Is he your friend?" Sylvia asked, pointing to Logan.

"Yes, friend. Put a boy in front of that word, and yes, you got it correct." Carlos said sarcastically.

"Boyfriend.." Sylvia nodded. "He's quite good looking, Car."

"And, believe it or not, his mother accepts him. Heck, his mother accepts me." Carlos spat.

"..Can I meet him?" Sylvia said quietly, flicking her eyes between her adopted son and his beau.

But before Carlos could even reply, or before Sylvia could make her own decision and walk up to him, it was too late. Logan had approached them.

"Carlos, what's this stuff?" Logan asked, eyes still on the ground. He tilted his head upwards, noticing the lady in front of him. "Hi, sorry, I'm Logan."

He held his hand, Sylvia graciously thrusting her hand forward and shaking before Carlos could object. "I'm Sylvia, Carlos' mom."

Logan's eyes grew wide within seconds, his throat forming a lump, the skin becoming scratchy. He knew her name, but really, Carlos even made it clear that it would be a long time, maybe never, before Logan would ever meet them. A flashback played in his mind as he remembered the walk to the beach on the day of the photoshoot, the day when their relationship came out into the light.

He remembered, clear as day, them sharing their past and details. And of course, he could remember Carlos stating the unhealthy relationship he had with both his adopted mom, Sylvia and his adopted father, Grant. More so Grant, seeing as he was the strong Christian who was viciously homophobic.

"Oh.." Logan mumbled.

"Take it he hasn't spoke good about me, correct?" Sylvia asked, raising her eyebrows up to a hairline.

"You haven't given me any reason not too." Carlos replied coldly.

Sylvia sighed, moving her hand to touch Carlos' shoulder. The minute her fingers met contact with his clothing, he jerked his body backwards, moving his eyes to the floor. Logan looked at Sylvia, noticing the genuine sadness in her eyes. Carlos had always said that Sylvia was always a little bit more accepting of his sexuality. It was Grant that argued daily with Carlos on it. It was Grant that pushed Carlos away.

"I'll.. I'll see you around, Carlos," Sylvia said quietly, turning on her heel to walk past Logan. "It was nice to meet you, Logan, please, take care of my boy."

"I will," Logan softly smiled, watching the woman disappear. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not particularly," Carlos coughed. "Basically, I told you they didn't like me being gay. Sylvia was a bit more accepting compared to Grant. But the thing is, I only came out to them for Henry. I was so lovesick, so blinded by my affection with Henry, that.. I just wanted to be proud of it.. When they met him and it didn't turn out well, that's why I left. Then, almost instantly, Grant cut off my college funds so, I had to drop out.."

Logan could see the glimmer forming over Carlos' chocolate eyes, tears filling the corners rapidly.

"There's nothing to worry about, anymore Carlos." Logan cooed.

A small, raspy and choked laugh escaped Carlos' lips as he looked up at Logan, their eyes meeting. "You're too good to be real sometimes."

"Yeah, well, we've been through this, I'm amazing." Logan smirked his goofy grin.

"Yeah, and a doofus," Carlos bit back. "Let's go, I need to find this damn spice."

Logan's hand fell down to his side, brushing against Carlos'. Their fingers soon intertwined, linking their bond as well as their fingers. Hand in hand, they moved their way down the aisle to the cashier, not noticing the man dressed in black, only inches away, watching them closely.

* * *

><p>The party was booming. Everyone on Sycamore Lane could pretty much hear the entire conversations of the people at the party, hosted on the second floor. Luckily for Logan, his supposed neighbours weren't there, or if they were, they were simply ignoring the amount of teenagers packing themselves into the large room, the music blaring and bouncing against the walls easily.<p>

Logan was leant against the counter, his arms crossed against his chest. He looked on, not even knowing the many people. He had decided to be nice, well, as nice as he wanted to be. If managed to slip some of his model 'friends' onto the list that Lucy was creating. He watched as Mercedes and Zachary seemed squished in a corner, almost afraid to move in case they were to be touched by some of the regular people in the room.

"Stuck up much," Sabrina scoffed as she stood in front of Logan. "Why'd you invite them, anyway?"

"I dunno.. Entertainment?" Logan shrugged.

"Them? Entertainment?" Sabrina raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, they are the entertainment. It's pretty funny to watch Mercedes have little fits everytime someone gets too close to her." Logan laughed.

Sabrina laughed, letting a warm smile take hold of her face. "So that means things are going swimmingly for you and Carlos?"

"Perfect, really. Everything is so perfect, that I am literally waiting for someone to come and trip everything up." Logan joked.

"Yeah," Sabrina grinned. "Well, knock on wood idiot. You don't wanna jynx it."

"That's very true," Logan spun around, banging his fist lightly against the oak countertop. "See, all done. Nothing can go wrong."

Sabrina laughed as she touched his arm lightly, before quickly vanishing into the crowd of party-goers, their fists and cups held in the air as they danced and grinded against each other. Warmth covered Logan's body as he looked on at the sight. It looked exactly liked Club Sparkz, the night he properly met Carlos. The night he tried alcohol for the first time. The night he ended up unconscious, completely drunk and in bed next to a topless Latino.

In the corner of his eye, he could make out a blonde figure. His eyes zoomed in on the face, noticing the ridiculously bushy eyebrows. Instantly, he knew Kendall had made it. So, James was clearly nearby. As he gently laughed to himself, his own words came true. Almost on cue, James soon appeared, handing a red cup of alcohol to Kendall, before flipping his hair in the James Diamond way, and then, shockingly, planting a chaste kiss on Kendall's cheek.

"James Diamond.. Always gets what he wants.." Logan mumbled to himself, laughing.

Soon, his jean pocket began to vibrate. His hand swooped down, fondling around in the fabric, pulling forth the device. He had a text message.. From an unknown number. Curiousity got the better of it, so, he opened it.

_'Hey Logan, it's me, Drew. I got a new number. The man in the lobby won't let me up. Can you come get me?'_

His eyebrows furrowed at the message. Drew got a new number? Plus, Sabrina was here without him? Since they became fully open with their relationship, they became inseperable. They rarely left each others' sides, and when they did, it was only so Sabrina could go and spend 'girl time' with Lucy.

Pocketing the phone, Logan made his way across the room, opening the door and silently slipping out, assuming no-one noticed his departure.

He made his way across the hall to the elevator, quickly getting inside. He pressed on the button for the lobby, listening to the small room hum as it began it's descent to the bottom floor. The metal doors slid open, but rather than seeing anyone in the lobby, all he saw was the man at the desk.

"Excuse me," Logan asked politely to the man, grabbing his attention. "Someone was suppose to be down here waiting for me?"

"Outside, sir." The man replied with a smile, pointing his finger to the door.

Logan nodded a thank you as he made his way across the room and out the doors, the Californian night swamping over his body, leaving it humid and warmed up. He turned on the spot, noticing a figure slightly down the street. It was the same height as Drew, looked the same build.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sabrina, you seen Logan?" Carlos asked, grabbing her attention.<p>

"No? He was over there a minute ago," Sabrina furrowed her eyebrows. "Hey Drew, you seen Logan?"

Drew turned around, cup gripped in his hand. "I haven't seen him all evening. I've been meaning to find him."

Carlos' face contorted, unable to find a solution to his missing boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Logan began jogging down the sidewalk, heading to the figure. He shouted out Drew's name, waiting for the guy to respond. Instead, on the spot, he turned, the amber of the lampost shining down on him, creating a haunting shadow that swamped the entire pavement.<p>

Then, sickness began rising in Logan's stomach. He pulled himself to a halt, sweat breaking out on his forehead as realisation kicked in. That figure. It looked the same height and build like Drew, but instead, it looked familiar for another reason. That man he's been seeing a lot. The man in black. The man that was following, but after a while, Logan assumed he stopped.

The feelings that normally rose in Logan began again. The same feelings that would creep up his spine and dance on his brain everytime he got the haunting feeling that he was being followed. Stalked. Watched on. At the dinner with Johanna, movie, walking on the sidewalk, park.. Everywhere.

But before he could react. Before Logan could scream or shout or plead for help. Before Logan could turn on his heel and make a run for it.. It was too late.

A firm arm wrapped around his waist from behind, gripping him tightly against someone's body. As he squirmed and kicked, the grip on him only got tighter. More deadly. Then, the world began to black out as a dirty rag smothered his mouth and nose. The smell instantly climbed into his nostrils. The smell of chloroform.

The colour of the world turned from the beautiful midnight blue and white stars that twinkled the sky or the amber glow that emitted from the lamposts into grey. Hideous, darkening and most of all, deadly grey. His heavy eyelids closed on him, the only thing he could hear before finally falling to the pressure of the chloroform was a husky whisper.

"You're mine now."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no, mean man's kidnapped Logan! What is gonna happen?<strong>

**Plus, I love the random meeting with Sylvia, Carlos' adopted mom. It ties in which the story, trust me, it wasn't just a random act of my crazy imagination. A lot of things will happen now. Trust me, like the title, the fun really begins here. Some.. Logan angst! Woot.**


	16. In Due Time

**Well, a lot of people to thank! You guys make this journey so much more fun. Without further ado, love goes out too **_Aeroja_, _Mr. President_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _Scarlett_, _nigel small_, _taeXen_, _brittney_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _I AM AIR_, _BeingHannah923_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _Greengamer14_, _WeLoveTheLove _**and who could forget, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Your alerts and favourites are still, forever welcomed! Brings a tear to my eye each time I see one!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Sixteen; In Due Time.**

* * *

><p>Carlos paced back and forth across the room, ignoring the soothening that came from the gang. With each stomp on the floor, another doubt pushed into his mind. The party was long over, mainly because of Logan's weird disappearance. Tears began to brim in the corner of his eyes, stinging. He looked over at Kendall, looking at him the most for comfort. His eyes met with a sympathetic and worried look from the dirty blonde, only heightening his fears.<p>

"Why hasn't he called?" Carlos almost shouted.

"Carlos, I'm sure everythings fine," Kendall said softly. "Have you tried calling his mom?"

"What, and freak her out as well? No!" Carlos pinched the bridge of his nose, letting a deep sigh escape his lips. His mind whirled, the many cogs and gears twisting and turning. Logan wouldn't have walked away, not after everything. He wouldn't have willingly disappeared. Something was amidst.

James looked at Kendall, worry glossing over his eyes. Instinctively, Kendall gripped onto James' hand, squeezing it lightly. He didn't know Logan that well, but he liked the boy. He was decent and good for Carlos. But for James.. He knew they had a special kind of friendship. He knew about the incident with James trying to kiss Logan and make the move. After all, now that they were dating, it would be silly to keep secrets from each other.

The door swung open, thudding against the wall, Sabrina and Drew hastily walking in.

"We've checked the entire block, we can't find him." Sabrina breathed, her voice strong, but on the verge of breaking down.

"He didn't say anything or do anything?" Drew asked.

Carlos shook his head, unable to speak. His breath was caught, but even if that cleared, there would be no denying that his voice wouldn't be able to take the pressure of the building emotions. His eyes fell to the floor, a few stray tears falling gracefully from the spheres.

In his mind, the worst was happening, despite no real proof. He just cared about Logan too much.

A vibration sent Carlos' eyes upwards. His head turned, looking at the surprised looks from the entire 'Scooby Gang', each one frantically digging in their pockets and handbags, trying to find the device that was going off.

"I got it!" Sabrina called, having pulled her phone from her handbag. "It's from Logan."

Her grin brought everyones' mood up, each one letting out their own sigh of relief. Whilst Kendall and James shared a quick, sweet kiss on the lips, Lucy fell back on the couch, letting out a large cheer. Everyone was happy, including Carlos, who by now, was bouncing over on every step towards Drew and Sabrina, the pair perched near the kitchen.

Then, his heart sunk, closely following the look of distraught on Sabrina's face.

"Sabrina.." Carlos croaked, realisation hitting him like a train.

Carlos' teary eyes watched on as Drew wrapped his arms around Sabrina's waist, pulling her into a deep hug as prickly, hot tears flowed down her face quickly. Her hand violently shook as she turned the phone around, showing the Latino the picture on the screen.

A picture of Logan. Tied up and gagged in a chair. Unconscious.

His body soon gave way, his frame falling to the floor in a broken heap as he bursted into tears. James and Kendall rushed over, the dirty blonde scooping Carlos into a hug as James inspected the phone. He too let out a muffled cry, hidden behind his hands. Lucy leaned up, staring at the picture from the distance.

"I-I-I-Is that.." Lucy stammered.

Sabrina nodded as she let out her own cry, her head quickly burying itself in Drew's shoulder blade. Almost instantly, Lucy's face dropped, an unusual shade of white painting itself across her features. Then, another vibration rung out in the quiet room, startling everyone.

This time, it came from James' pocket.

His eyes widened as he pulled forth the phone, staring at the device, his gaze never once leaving. It carried on vibrating, shaking around in his hand like a wasp's nest. A stray tear flew fell as he looked up, noticing that everyone but Kendall and Carlos was looking at him. Swallowing the lump on his throat, scratching against the skin, he pressed the button, opening the text from Logan.

"I-I-It s-says.." James croaked, giving up and handing the phone to Lucy.

"It says.." Lucy drew in a breath, exhaling it shakily. "Let's play a game, shall we Scooby Gang?"

Her worried eyes found themselves following yet another vibration, this time, in her own pocket. Shakily, she pulled the phone up, holding it against James' phone. She took another deep breath, her solid exterior shattered as she opened up the dreaded text.

"The game is.. Where is Logan Mitchell?" Lucy said quietly.

Another vibration rattled through the room, Drew's hand diving down into his pocket and bringing forth his own phone. Without hestitation and a concern look on his face, he pressed the button.

"To win, you have to find him. Find him and maybe.." Drew grew quieter at the end of the sentence.

"What's it say?" Kendall asked, slightly agitated.

"Find him and maybe he'll survive.." Drew replied.

A harsh and choked wail could be heard from Carlos, his tight fists pounding against the floor of the apartment roughly. Kendall tried calming him down, rubbing circles on his back through the thin fabric that clung to the Latino's body. Each whimper and cry brought a wave of pain through the entire group, the realisation that Logan could easily be dead if they didn't play along.

Finally, this time, music began blaring through a phone's speakers. Carlos held his breath, realising it was his phone that was now making the noise, the fact it never went on vibrate. Pulling himself onto his knees, Carlos dug for his phone, pulling it out and letting it drop to the floor carelessly, the wood tapping a button and a picture of Carlos and Logan popping up, in a happy embrace. Both smiling.

Carlos looked at Kendall, the dirty blonde shifting his eyes between the phone and Carlos. He didn't know what to do. Slightly nodding, Kendall leaned forward, scooping the phone up into his hand and opening the text message, taking a deep breath as he began to read.

"So, to start this wonderful journey, Carlos, won't don't you go and see Sylvia and Grant? Maybe they could give you some insight." Kendall said.

He pulled his gaze back onto Carlos, noticing the petrified look on the Latino's face.

After the tears were shed and emotions slowly but surely calmed down, there was nothing left expect the missing feeling. The omnious atmosphere that loomed and suffocated the apartment and it's inhabitants. Nobody would leave all night. After hearing from Carlos about going to his parents' house tomorrow, everyone felt.. Weird. They felt trapped, like an animal in headlights. Everyone was scared, if not for themselves then for the possible outcome for Logan and the pain he could be going through.

* * *

><p>A sharp shooting pain pierced through the back of Logan's mind, like sharp nails being dragged across his brain. His eyes strained and twisted behind his eyelids, the pain and after effect of the chloroform becoming clear. Carefully, he pulled the lids open, letting the blaring, bright white light shine down from the ceiling, causing him to squint.<p>

He grunted and groaned, the throbbing behind his eyes and in his skull driving him wild. It felt just like the hangover, only, 10x as worst. Logan tried to pull his hands away, bringing them up to his face to protect his sensitive orbs from the light, only to find them trapped and bounded, gripped tightly.. He changed the angle of his sight, tilting his eyes downwards to avoid the rays. Despite everything being blurry and cloudy, he could notice the faint signs of a thick rope, twisted across his wrists and keeping him pinned to the arm of a cold metal chair.

"W-Where am I?" Logan groaned weakly, closing his eyes again.

A dark laugh echoed throughout the stone room, bouncing from the walls.

Logan groaned again, the back of his head hurting a lot more than it should from a chloroform hit. It should just knock him out. But now, the back of his head felt like it had been split open. Gingerly, Logan shifted in his seat, trying to work out how tight to the chair he was. He managed to squirm a little, but besides that, he was stuck. Like prey waiting to be devoured.

A shadowy figure began drawing close, each step getting increasingly louder and louder as the person got nearer.

"W-W-W-Who are you?" Logan struggled to say, his throat closing up on him.

"All in due time, my dear Logan.." the man replied in a husky, thick voice.

Logan opened his eyes for a small second, trying to focus out the blur, to try and see the man that had abducted him. But the more he opened his eyes, the more he found himself fighting against the complete blackness that wanted to swamp over his eyeballs.

His mouth parted for a small second, words getting ready to be spoken when a sickening thud rang out as Logan's head jerked forward, his body forcing out a strangled cry of pain.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Logan cried out.

The same, dark laugh filled and bounced around the room, slowly going quieter as the footsteps began decreasing.

Stars began to pepper in his eyesight, flashing and growing. The stinging sensation at the back of his head had only gotten more worse, a warm and wet sensation running down the back and across his neck. Slowly, the stars enveloped his entire sight, forcing his eyelids to close on him as he tried to cry for help, just one more time, praying for an answer.

* * *

><p>Carlos sat there, knees brought to his chest, holding onto them for dear life. He slowly rocked himself back and forth, desperately trying to hold back the tears threatening to escape his eyes. He couldn't cry. Not again. He had to be strong, if not for himself, then for Logan. Logan needed saving, and no matter the cost, Carlos would be the superhero. The sunlight blinked through the curtains, highlighting the teenagers spread out the room.<p>

Drew and Sabrina on the other, curled up with each other. James and Kendall decided to take Carlos' bedroom, after the Latino suggested he'd share a bed with Lucy if he got tired, although, he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He couldn't just turn his mind off and allow his body to shut down for rest, not knowing that Logan was out there somewhere in danger, possibly dead.

"Carlos?"

A weak, broken voice caused Carlos' head to crane around to the side, seeing James, tugging on the bottom of his shirt.

"Hi.." Carlos croaked out.

James stepped into the room gingerly, his eyes fixed on the Latino's face. His cheeks were swollen and bright red, the evidence of no doubt crying all night.

"Morning.." James quietly replied, swallowing the lump in his throat. "D-Do we, I mean, are we heading to your parents' house today?"

"I'm going on my own." Carlos said, an unusual sense of coldness laced in his voice.

"That's what you think," another voice stepped in, clearly from Kendall. "We're a gang, remember? You were the one that named us."

"Kendall, I-" Carlos breathed, before being cut off.

"No buts, Carlos," Kendall sadly smiled and extending his hand forward. "We're gonna find him, together, as a unit. We're not leaving you alone."

Carlos admitted defeat, sighing and accepting the hand from the dirty blonde, pulling himself to his feet. Soon, Drew, Sabrina and Lucy were also awake, each of the three agreeing that it's best they stick together, Lucy even pointing out that they are all involved, seeing as everyone got a text from the kidnapper.

They quickly left the apartment, heading for the only clue they had on Logan's whereabouts; Carlos' adopted parents' house. Carlos climbed into James' car, quickly followed by Lucy and Kendall, whilst Sabrina and Drew took Drew's car. The car purred along the tarmac, the subtle vibration running through the car, hopefully soothening Carlos down. Trees upon trees passed the window he was looking out, until finally, things started to become more familiar.

He was going home.

* * *

><p>Some bangs on the floor startled Logan, prompting for his eyes to slowly peel open, the cloudiness having finally disappeared. Swallowing some saliva down his voice, he almost choked, realising how scratchy and raw it was, again, no doubt from the chloroform. Blinking rapidly to reduce the stars that still slightly peppered his vision, he gazed around the room, noticing it looked more like a warehouse.<p>

The walls and floors were made of simple concrete, thus, the echoes being louder than normal. The ceiling was high up, littered by the many industrial lights.

Still feeling the warm sensation on the back of his head, he raised his hand into the air, bringing to his head and lightly touching it. He hissed at the response, a wave of pain rushing through his skull like a tidal wave. But then something clicked on.

He moved his hand out into the light, noticing the crimson that was painted at the tips of his fingertips. His hand soon fell to the cold floor that seemed darker than the rest, and it was then, that Logan realised he wasn't tied to a chair anymore, but rather, in a cage.

Logan clawed at the floor, pulling himself up onto his knees, his hands wrapping themselves around the thick metal poles that imprisoned him. He gave them a small giggle, just to make sure if they were solid or weak. Unfortunately, they didn't budge. Another depressed sigh escaped his lips as he forced back the tears, desperate to not show weakness. That was the only thing he learned from his self-defense classes. To not show any weakness they could use.

It was ironic, actually. Johanna had signed him up with an instructor, for self-defense, just in case a crazy fan took their obsession to the next level and tried to attack him. But after a week, Logan stopped going, claiming to his mother that he didn't need it, that the chances of him getting attacked or kidnapped were slim, seeing as he was constantly surrounded by bodyguards.

But he wasn't. Not anymore. Not since taking away many of Johanna's responsibilities.

"Comfortable?" a dark voice shot out.

Alerted, Logan's eyes frantically looked up, noticing the dark figure standing only inches away. The same figure he had seen everywhere. The last image he saw when he blacked out.

"Who are you?" Logan replied, his tone shaky.

"There's no need to worry about that," the man chortled. "Everything will make sense in time."

A burning anger rose in Logan. All his life, he was forced into things he didn't want. Forced in front of a camera. Forced to attend parties with people he didn't like. Forced to stop being a teenager. Forced to be a celebrity with a higher class. Forced to be someone he wasn't. He managed to claw back some control, and now, in the flash of a second, someone new had managed to rip it away from him.

"In time? Why not just kill me now? Get it over and done with!" Logan spat.

The sinister, all to common laugh filled the room. "Because, that would be too easy and frankly, my plan wouldn't work."

"If you're after money, it won't happen." Logan defended himself, trying to hide the fact that the anger had gone the minute it came, and now, the emptiness and fear was taking place.

"I don't want money.." the man said softly, stepping closer towards the cage, steps thudding against the concrete. "You have something I want."

* * *

><p>The car soon came to a halt outside a reasonably large, manor like house that matched every single one around it. It looked nice, despite the neighbourhood. It wasn't exactly upper class like where Carlos was currently living or where Logan used to live, but it was certainly better than Carlos' block of apartments. Trees lined the street, their emerald leafs draping across the sky and road, giving off enough shade to still allow flickers of light to push through and onto the sidewalk and houses in view.<p>

"Which one is it?" James asked.

"That one," Kendall pointed a finger through the finger. "That's where they live."

"How do you know? Even I don't know." Lucy said from the backseat, her voice still pretty much raw.

"I've known him longer," Kendall replied. "Since you moved here, right Carlitos?"

Carlos nodded, his eyes still strained. He didn't know if he was ready. All that was on his mind was saving Logan. Finding him and bringing him home. He didn't want to talk to her or him, for that matter, seeing as both so kindly turned their backs on him. But another thought countered that one. If Roberto was home, which he mostly likely was, then maybe he could help? Or at least keep Grant in order to find enough information out.

But then again, Roberto wasn't replying to his texts and call..

"Let's get this over and done with." Carlos said quietly, opening his door.

As his feet made contact with the ground, he noticed Drew's car pulled up behind him, Sabrina forcefully trying to push a smile on her face, although, it lacked luster. Followed by the group, Carlos headed up the path towards the large, wooden door. They all stood around him, as if making a protective barrier as his fist gently pounded against the door.

Kendall's hand fell lightly onto his shoulder, as if for reassurance. The dirty blonde smiled warmly as the door opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Eeek, so many sorry's to get through. Firstly, sorry for the short chapter. The next one, though, you can find out more about Carlos' old life and adopted family!<strong>

**I want to say sorry for the possible confusion with the layout and cut-off lines. Each scene got smaller and smaller, and well, I really wanted to add some Logan in there, despite the fact he's been captured.**

**And another sorry for the texts. That was my corny way of bringing each member into the situation, so that Carlos didn't have a choice but to let them help him. Although, Kendall didn't get a text.. No hidden message there. I just couldn't extend it!**


	17. The Cards Have Been Flipped

**Lots of love for all these people, because hey, they are awesome. Hugs for **_Aeroja_, _Greengamer14_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _nigel small_, _taeXen_, _carlosgarcia_, _Bigtimeozzy_,_WeLoveTheLove_, _BeingHannah923_, _UltraViolet116_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _kendallsgirl12_, _I AM AIR_, _Carlitos lover TO THE MAX_, _Cookie Monster Giggles _**and lastly, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

The favourites and alerts were much appreciated, also!

Firstly, this chapter is dedicated to _Aeroja_, because he deserves it and he's awesome. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Seventeen; The Cards Have Been Flipped.**

* * *

><p>The group was met by the funny looks of Sylvia, whose face quickly lit up when she noticed the timid and broken looking Latino in the middle, surrounded by his friends. But as quick as her happiness came, so did the instant sadness.<p>

"Car, sweetie, are you okay?" Sylvia asked in a high voice laced with worry.

Rather than replying, Carlos walked straight into the house past her, ignoring her words and the comforting hand that she tried to give him. Turning back to the group, Sylvia forced on a polite and warm smile, stepping to the side so that the teenagers could enter the house, each one looking cold and unresponsive. Frowning, Sylvia closed the door, moving into the living area where the teenagers congregated.

"Look, I'm not here to put the family back together," Carlos jeered as he stood in the middle of the room, watching the Scooby Gang take to the couches. "I'm here because my Logan, the only fucking person who can properly love me, has been kidnapped!"

"Car, calm dow-" Sylvia soothed, hands in the air defensively.

"I will not calm down!" Carlos shouted, his eyes peppering with tears.

"Carlos, she's right, you need to take a breather." Kendall said.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Carlos took in a deep and long breath, releasing it shakily. "Look, all I want to know, is why the creep that kidnapped Logan, told me to come here."

"I wouldn't know, sweetie," Sylvia replied. "I-I had no idea.."

"Come on, Sylvia," Carlos grew angry again. "There must have been some reason!"

"I-I-I don't know!" Sylvia argued back.

Kendall looked on worried as his hand snaked along the edge of the couch he was sat on, his fingers wrapping around James'. His eyes connected with the brunette, a small twinkle in his eyes from the possible oncoming tears. Then, his eyes flitted to Carlos, noticing the Latino was now shaking violently, as if ready to break down once more and burst into tears. Slowly, Kendall climbed out of his seat, moving over to Carlos and wrapping an arm around his shoulder, trying to control him.

"Look, Carlos, if I had any idea where Logan was, I would have said," Sylvia said calmly, despite a thickness in her voice. "I wish I could help."

"You can," Carlos replied, anger dripping in his voice. "You can tell me where Roberto is so I can find my real family!"

"He's not here."

Everyone's head turned to the doorway, noticing the rather large and burly man stood there, arms crossed over his suited belly. Underneath his hand, Kendall could feel Carlos shaking even more now and for a moment, his eyes dropped to look at Carlos' hands, noticing the knuckles turning white from where they were clenched so tight.

"That's right, Carlos, Roberto isn't here." Sylvia confirmed.

Carlos' eyes were full of fury as he switched his gaze between the man and woman he used to call his parents. Sabrina and Drew looked on awkwardly, completely not understanding what was about to happen at all, whereas Lucy, she seemed to have a faint understanding.

"Now, if you don't mind, I want you all out of my house immediately." Grant spoke calmly, moving into the room.

"Why should I?" Carlos seethed.

"No Carlos, he's right, we should-." Kendall said softly before being cut off.

"He isn't fucking winning, not again!" Carlos shouted, a flurry of tears breaking free from their confinement. "I want to know where Roberto is! I want answers!"

"I do not want to speak to you," Grant replied. "I just want you out of my house."

"Yeah, I forgot," Carlos dryly laughed. "You hate gays so why do you want to help save one? You're a poor excuse for a man."

"Carlos!" Sylvia exclaimed.

"No, Sylvia, he's right," Grant replied, emotionless. "I do hate gays and I don't want to help save them. However, I will not go down to your level with insults, Carlos."

"Sir, we just want to know why we were told to come here for answers, that's all, we don't want trouble." James interjected quietly, from his seat.

"And I just want to know why you are all still in my house?" Grant replied.

"Forget it, guys," Carlos spat. "He isn't going to tell us anything because he's too far up his own ass to even see daylight."

"Not to mention narrow-minded." Lucy scoofed under her breath.

"What was that, young lady?" Grant quirked an eyebrow in digust.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she shook her head, standing up. "Yeah, you heard me-"

"Lucy, don't." Kendall hissed.

"No, I won't stop," Lucy scoffed again, turning to face Grant. "You, sir, are narrow-minded and spiteful. You think you're such a great man, adopting two broken children into your home because your sperm isn't strong up to help produce children because you are a weakling. When in reality, you will end up in hell because you're an ass."

"How dare you-"

"No, how dare you," Lucy interrupted, pointing her finger in his face, anger flaring on her pale complexion. "All we came for is answers. You were the one to be a complete dickhead and hate on someone you brought up as your son, simply because he didn't fit into the image that you and the good lord had created."

"Now that's enough," Grant scowled, looking at the teenagers. "I want the lot of you out my house before I call the cops. And as for you, Carlos, I never want to see your sickening face again."

"That makes two of us then." Carlos smirked.

Carlos stormed past Grant, making sure as to slam his shoulder blade into the man. Kendall quickly followed, rushing after Carlos as James, Sabrina and Drew left with awkward smirks on their face. Lucy was the last to leave, sadistically smiling at the man as she slowly walked through the room and pass him, making sure that he could full well see the smugness oozing off of her every move. As she passed Sylvia, the woman placed a small and gentle touch onto Lucy's arm, as if a silent thank you.

* * *

><p>"Well that didn't go as planned." Kendall deadpanned as he walked down the path back to the cars, hearing Lucy close the door in the distance.<p>

"Yeah, now what?" James asked. "I mean, that was our only clue.."

"I know.." Kendall replied quietly, noticing Carlos down further.

The Latino was slightly ahead of the guys, his arms wrapped round his body as if in an attempt to comfort himself, to mimic the warm touch that Logan would normally give. His eyes were stinging, the real pain dancing on his eyeballs. Logan would make everything better, and yet, he had no clue as to where the model was being held. And more importantly, if he was still alive.

"Carlos, what we gonna do?" Sabrina asked quietly, her arm snaked underneath Drew's.

Carlos' head jerked around, cheeks becoming to grow with the emotions. "I-I-I don't know.."

With that word, the door to the house opened, Sylvia appearing and quickly running down the pavement towards the children, her long dress flowing against the wind. She stopped in front of Carlos, gasping for air as she tried to composure herself once again. Straightening herself out, Sylvia gave a soft, warm yet pitiful smile as she thrusted out her hand, a small white card in her dainty hands.

"What's this?" Carlos asked quietly.

"It's the address where Roberto might be, it's the garage where he works part-time.." Sylvia swallowed a lump in her throat. "H-He didn't come home last night.."

Carlos gave a small nod of his head, glossed over eyes focused on the paper. "Did you call him?"

"His phone was off.." Sylvia replied. "Look, Carlos, I really mean it when I want to be there for you.. And Logan."

"I'm surprised he even let you out the house," Carlos scoffed. "Seeing as he's a control freak."

Sylvia's lips pursed together as she closed her eyes softly, peeling them back in an attempt to hold back the tears. "Please, Carlos.. Y-You have to let me be there for you.. N-No matter what he says.."

A small smile pushed onto Carlos' face, stretching his shiny cheeks. "Okay.. But, I need to know where abouts his address is.. I-I've never heard of it before."

"It's down by Sycamore Lane." Sylvia replied.

Carlos' eyes widened at the mere words that escaped Sylvia's lips. His mind whirled and grew fuzzy, everything blurring together. He hadn't heard from Roberto for days. Carlos called and texted everyday since the incident with Pop Tiger magazine. Not once did Roberto reply. Deep in his mind, Carlos was thinking the worse, assuming that Roberto might have disowned him or even hated him for becoming public with it. But now this? A job on the same lane that Carlos, Logan and Lucy had miraculously moved into only recently.

"Did she say Sycamore Lane?" Lucy asked, stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah." Carlos gulped.

Lucy shot him a worried look before turning to the others, seeing the same look peppering their faces also. Everyone was thinking the same thing and how the coincedence was too freaky to be just a coincedence.

There had to be a connection.

"I hope you find him," Sylvia said as she touched Carlos' arm lightly. "Honestly, sweetheart, I hope he's safe."

Sylvia turned on her heel, quickly walking back up the path that lead to the house. Closing the door, Carlos let out a strangled and breathy cry, unable to contain the feelings anymore, Kendall quickly rushing over to scoop the boy into a hug.

* * *

><p>Logan let out a dry cough, the dust in the large room clearly finding it's way down his throat, tickling it. Blinking rapidly, Logan tried to make sense of the room he was, to try and narrow it down to where he was and what kinda of place it was. He was a genius, after all.<p>

It looked big enough to be industrial, but unless it had been stripped bare of equipment, that would be unlikely.

It could be for shipping, where crates and containers come to be taken off. It could even be for car deliveries to local companies and garages to sell.

The gears in his mind began fighting against the fog, trying to work out something reasonable.

The person that had him clearly had to own this building. Unless it was abandoned, which was unlikely in California, then the person had to have loads of money to be able to own a huge place like this where no-one would hear Logan scream or shout.

Plus, that story did fit in with the guy who said he didn't want money, but something else.

The lights on the ceiling began flickering, a bulb on the far side cracking. Despite the distance, Logan could see the flares and sparks from the light fly from the air shortly, making the area seem a bit brighter than when the light was normal. The amber glow managed to light up a sign, but as quick as the sparks broke free, they died. Logan let out a small, dry laugh. Just like the sparks, if he was to break free, he'd no doubt die. This man clearly had people working for him or with him.

Logan dragged his shaky hand across the bottom of the cage, using it as a way to help focus.

He needed to find a way out. He needed to break free, find where he was and run home. Back to his Carlos.

Carlos.

A small, breathy wimper escaped Logan's cracked and chapped lips, reality hitting him like a bullet.

Where was Carlos? What was he thinking? Did he know that Logan's been kidnapped? Was this man playing some sort of sick game with him? Did Carlos think that Logan left him?

His friends.

Lucy, Sabrina, Kendall, Drew, James.. They could all be worried. Out looking for him. Or given up. Cops could be on their way, or, they kept it quiet and decided to move on.

Each thought pounded against Logan's skull repeatedly, knocking more and more negativity into his body. Moving his hand from the floor back up to his head, Logan lightly tapped where the throbbing pain was coming from, tracing his fingers over the gash in his head. It was odd shaped, so, it was from an object. It almost felt like a V.

The back end of a hammer, maybe? Crowbar?

The gears and cogs began to move in his mind, the supercomputer that was his brain kickstarting to life in order to formulate a plan. A plan for safety and survival.

* * *

><p>Nobody spoke. The noise that bounced around the inside of the car was the combination of the low hum of the radio in the background, combined with the purr from the car, it's wheels grinding into the asphalt.<p>

"It can't have anything to do with Roberto." Carlos spoke up.

"It probably doesn't." Lucy replied, her voice strong and quiet.

"There's no probably about it," Carlos slightly hissed. "My brother wouldn't do anything like this to me. Ever since my mom's death, it's been us two against the world."

"Come on Carlos," Kendall interjected, craning his head around to the backseat. "Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that the creepy texts told you to come here, and then your mom gives you the address for your brother's work, which is on your road and he hasn't been seen since last night, the same time Logan disappeared."

"He wouldn't do that!" Carlos grew defensive. "It's just.. Odd."

"Carlos is right, y'know," James joined in. "I mean, let's say Roberto is in on this, why would creepy dude instantly get him involved if he's helping? That's just plain stupid."

"Reverse psychology?" Lucy quietly asked.

"No!" Carlos shouted, voice broken. "I refuse to believe it one bit."

Kendall pushed his head back to the front, giving James a worried look. Both boys were trying to be strong, but despite James' confession that Roberto might have nothing to do it, the chances for Carlos' brother were looking slimmer by the second. It was far too coincedental.

The car soon came to a halt, James stopped the wheel outside the garage. It looked upper class, rather than the grease shops you get down in lower California.

"Should I go and speak to them?" James said, turning around in his seat with Kendall.

Carlos simply nodded, biting on his bottom lip as he looked out the window in the opposite direction of the building, unable to bring up enough courage or strength to even look at the garage. Deep down in his mind, despite wanting to fight it, even Carlos was doubting Roberto. After all, he hadn't returned any calls or texts for ages. Everything looked suspicious, for both those who knew the knowledge and for those who simply had an opinion.

"Okay then, Kendall, come with me." James softly smiled, opening the door. His feet hit the pavement, and turning to the right, he noticed Drew and Sabrina pulling up in the other car. Looking over the top of his car, his chocolate eyes met with the striking emerald ones of Kendall. He stared at them for a moment, noticing the faint dullness that smothered the usual twinkle. Sadly smiling, James nodded at Drew and Sabrina through the car, moving over to Kendall and proceeding to the building.

The noises of machinery and banging echoed through the large room, amber sparks flying in the distance, big, burly men with their welders and masks on, pounding away on old cars. Spotting a young-ish man, James and Kendall motioned over, James giving the slightest cough. He had to do the talking, seeing as this was an upper class business and Kendall might be out of his depth.

"Excuse me?" James asked politely.

The man turned around, lifting his large, metal mask from his face. "Yeah?"

"Hi, err, I was wondering whether you knew Roberto Garcia?" James said, awkwardly scratching at the back of his neck.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" the man replied, his voice husky and deep.

"We're his friends," Kendall warmly smiled. "We were just wondering, that's all."

The man let out a scoff, as if he didn't believe either one of them. "Sure things kids."

"It's important." James replied sternly.

The man looked at James for a split second, seeing his face muscles tense, jaw clenched. He smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "He left last night. I haven't seen him."

"Did he say where he was going or anything?" Kendall asked.

"Look, kids," the man slightly hissed. "I'm not his babysitter. When the hours are done, he's a free man. It's his choice where he goes, he doesn't have to tell me."

James frowned, turning to Kendall. The dirty blonde immediately dropped his hand to James', wrapping his fingers inbetween the brunette's. James let out a contented yet sad sigh, locking eyes with Kendall.

"I guess that's it." James croaked, tears brimming in the corner.

Kendall gave James' hand a tight squeeze, smiling sadly. "Yeah, I guess.."

The boys began to walk away, hands still locked, when the man hollered after them.

"Fine, okay, when he left last night, a strange man walked in here, handing me this," the man handed out a small, white piece of card, identical to the one Sylvia handed Carlos. "Told me that he was a friend of Roberto's and that I should give it to someone who walked in here asking about him."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Kendall collected the piece of paper, his emerald eyes scanning along it.

"What is it?" James asked.

"A link for a website," Kendall confirmed. "But the paper is like the one Sylvia gave Carlos."

"That's all I know." the man shrugged, flipping his mask back down and walking away, a swagger in his step.

Kendall's eyebrows arched even more as he dug for his phone in his pocket, bringing it forth. Quickly, he opened up the cell's internet connecting, typing the website address into the bar at the top. A small, blue circle began to appear, spinning, waiting for something to load. Soon, the screen turned pure white as a play button appeared in bright, neon green. Hovering his finger over the button, a sickening feeling rose in Kendall's stomach, and slowly but surely, he pressed down.

The screen soon turned to black as footsteps echoed against a solid floor. A dim, amber light peered down from the ceiling as the person with the camera moved closer to an object in the distance. Reaching it, the body of a boy was clear, outlined by the light and shadows combined. The camera moved in closer, revealing the boy's face. Kendall and James breathed a collected gasp, James' voice cracking as the collected tears began to stream down his face.

* * *

><p>Logan's eyes darted around the room frantically, panic overwhelming him.<p>

He needed to escape. He was imprisoned, just like before, only this time, it wasn't just in his mind.

This time he could die.

A small, breathy wheeze grabbed his attention, and quickly, Logan's eyes moved over to an area of the room that was coated by pure darkness. The wheeze came once again, followed by a crackled cough.

"Who's there?" Logan shouted, voice wavering through solid and faltering.

A light soon flicked on, illuminating another cage, another body sprawled out on the floor, long, dark hair covering their face. They looked up, letting the dirty strands fall to the side.

"Logan?"

"Roberto?"

* * *

><p><strong>What is going on, you ask? Roberto's been kidnapped too!<strong>

**Pssh, I love writing for Lucy, despite actually hating her character. She has fire, man, standing up to Grant like that!**

**2 more chapters left. God, we're getting close to the finale! What's gonna happen to Logan?**


	18. There's Always A Light

**Big, big, big hugs go out to these people, who without, I would have packed this story up ages ago. Love for **_Aeroja_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _BigTimeOzzy_, _brittney_, _taeXen_,_UltraViolet116_, _nigel small_, _WeLoveTheLove_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _I AM AIR_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _rosebud_ **and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Once again, I'm so thankful for the alerts and favourites. Personally, I'm surprised it's still happening, despite it being almost 2 months since I started this story. Time sure does fly by.

This funky little chapter is dedicated to _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak _and _ThisHendersonChick14. _Why, you may ask? Simple. Without both of these girls, I don't know if I would even still be writing. They both inspire me so much, that they push me forward without possibly even realising. Love you girls!

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Eighteen; There's Always A Light.**

* * *

><p>"Roberto?" Logan repeated, gaining no response.<p>

"Yeah, it's me," Roberto coughed, spluttering from the dust and conditions. "I take it he got you too."

"Who's he?" Logan asked, whispering across the distance between his cage and Roberto's, sound echoing.

"I have no idea," Roberto weakly responded. "I haven't heard nothing except when he talks to you. I've had a stupid rope over my mouth."

Logan pulled back, sitting back down, legs in front of him. He let out a deep, depressed sigh as he began to start up his supercomputer of a brain, trying to work out why both him and Roberto would have been kidnapped. It was weird, seeing as Logan had never met Roberto, only seeing a picture. Carlos always thought that Roberto didn't return any texts or calls because he hated him. Slightly frowning, Logan moved forward, desperate hands gripping onto the metal bars imprisoning him.

"Roberto," Logan whispered again, noticing Roberto look over. "How long you been here?"

"N-Not long," Roberto spluttered. "I must have been here a few hours before you were dragged in."

"Bastards." Logan grumbled under his breath.

"Now now Logan, no need for the cursing," the man said, walking out from the darkness. "What a nice little family reunion."

"Screw you," Logan hissed. "You knew the exact connection between me and Roberto."

"That I do," the man darkly chuckled. "Otherwise, I'd be an idiot to bring both of you here."

Fear boiled up in Logan's body, bubbling at the seams. The obvious connection was Carlos. That's the only thing and him and Roberto had in common.. Carlos. The gears and cogs began to churn in Logan's mind once more, wondering why this man would kidnap the pair of them if Carlos was the simply connection. Why not kidnap Carlos?

"Who are you?" Logan asked weakly, pulling himself to the edge of the cage, hands gripped onto the metal bars.

The man let out another dark and sadistic chuckle, making his way over to Roberto. "If Carlos does as he's told, you'll soon find out."

* * *

><p>Carlos leaned back in the car, resting his head against the back seat. A depressed and overall sad sigh escaped his lips, prompting Lucy to say something.<p>

"You're gonna find him, you know that, right?" Lucy said quietly, almost in a whisper.

"I don't know anything," Carlos replied icy, voice slightly ready to crack from the emotions. "I-I-I don't know i-if he's even alive or d-d-dead."

A tiny tear rolled down Carlos' cheek, falling from the edge and splashing on his t-shirt. He moved his head over, facing Lucy, forcing his most positive smile ever. Of course, this only made things worse and suddenly, a flurry of tears broke free and streamed his face as Carlos let out a strangled cry.

"Shhh, it's okay," Lucy cooed, quickly scooping the Latino in her arms and stroking his hair. "We are gonna find him, I promise Car.. Hey look, James and Kendall are coming back, maybe they have good news?"

Lucy moved away, allowing Carlos to resume his seat. The Latino tugged on his sleeves, pulling themselves passed his balled up fists, using the material to wipe away the fresh and stinging tears that escaped. Letting out a small cough, Carlos looked out through his blurry eyes, noticed the paleness in Kendall's face and the red, puffy cheeks on James. His eyes widen and thoughts penetrated his mind, jabbing him mercilessly.

Kendall opened the car door, climbing into the seat, avoiding Carlos from seeing his face. James done the same, sniffing as he settled behind the wheel. An uncomfortable silence soon fell down in the car, making things seem tense and horrid.

"Not good news?.." Lucy broke the silence.

James turned around, passing Kendall's phone and the piece of paper to Lucy. She took the objects, her eyebrows dancing as she read what it said. Quickly, she repeated it onto the phone, letting the video begin to play. Her eyes began to gloss, streams of tears and mascara pulling down her face. Instantly, Carlos faced her, the colour draining from his face as he watched her hand hastily fly to her face, catching the strangled cry she croaked.

"What is it?.." Carlos asked, voice wavering.

No response.

"Lucy? Tell me now.." Carlos asked once again, a slight crackle to his voice.

Lucy didn't respond, again. She let out more subtle, croaky whimpers, blurry eyes fixated on the phone and video in her hands. Anger burned in Carlos' body, prompting him to lean across the back seat, snatching the phone from the girl's hands. Bringing the phone to his face, Carlos watched as the video was now zooming into the bruised face of Roberto, light violet marks streaking his tanned skin, dark waves of hair straggling everywhere. Carlos' jaw slowly dropped as Roberto looked up at the camera, his eyes showing a sense of hatred and vulnerability, all mixed in one.

"C-C-C-" Lucy stammered through her tears.

"That fucking cunt," Carlos spat between his gritted teeth. "He has Roberto."

The silence soon fell again, Carlos' eyes fixated on the camera and the contents. Tears streamed his face as he pressed down on the replay button repeatedly, watching the screen with focused eyes. Constantly, Carlos watched as the camera moved in on Roberto, noticing his face before swinging around to an unconscious Logan, dirt and sweat smeared on his face as he's tied up to a metal chair. A small, sliver of amber light peers down on both boys, illuminating their cages but not much else.

Then, Carlos draws a small gasp, pausing the screen.

"There!" Carlos shouts, slamming his finger against the screen. "That sign!"

Lucy's eyes widened as she leaned over, using her hand to quickly wipe away at her tear-stained eyes, trying to focus in on Carlos' findings.

"What does it say?" Kendall asked from his seat.

"It says.." Lucy paused, squinting. "It says, 'Woodgrave Factories'!"

James and Kendall share a small smile of relief, quickly leaning over and sharing a soppy, tear-stained kiss. Sighing, James pulled away, pushing a small smile on his face as he turned around, noticing Lucy looking worried as Carlos' colour came back, only this time, in a violent and angry red, the colour filling his cheeks, teeth clenched and fists gripped.

"Carlos?" James asked quietly, nerves building on the inside.

"Henry's last name is Woodgrave. It's his family business, obviously." Carlos bitterly replied.

"I thought you said his dad was a lawyer or some crap like that?" Lucy questioned.

"It looks like Henry was lying," Carlos scoffed, gulping down the remainder of his fears and anger, scratching the back of his throat. "James, we're going to save Logie."

* * *

><p>The man paced back and forth in front of the two caged boys, his footsteps echoing out on the concrete floor. His arms were crossed behind his back, a suit draped on his body, clinging to him. Logan squinted as he tried to make out the man's looks, but cunningly, the man kept his face shrouded by darkness, only his actual body being seen by the flickering, amber light overhead. His dark, sadistic chuckle flew around the room, soon accompanied by the sound of oncoming footsteps.<p>

"Ahh, you've made it."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

That voice. Logan's ears perked up at the sound of the syllables, the husk and deepness to the voice was something Logan had heard before. Had spoke to before. Argued with before. Henry.

"You bastard!" Logan screamed from the cage, gripping onto the bars. "Show yourself Henry!"

Another chuckle filled the room as footsteps moved closer, another body moving out into the light, except instead of covering his face, he moved out fully.

"Logan," Henry smiled grimly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, y'know," Logan spat sarcastically. "Chilling out in a metal fucking cage because you're an asshole!"

"Now now, did I or did I not tell you that I would get revenge?" Henry cocked an eyebrow.

"You did not.." Logan said quietly, voice turning into a husky whisper as the adrenaline slowed down, revealing his vulnerabilities once more.

"Oh, I take it Carlos didn't tell you," Henry smirked as he began to pace the outskirts of Logan's cage. "Looks like your relationship isn't as strong as you think."

"Carlos woul-" Logan began.

"Oh but he would," Henry glared, bending down so his eyes met Logan's. "And now, you're going to have to pay the price of it all, right Boss?"

"That's correct, Henry," the man said from the shadows. "Logan will have to pay the price if Carlos doesn't play by the rules."

"Is this some sick game to you?" Roberto hissed from his cage.

His only response was another dark chuckle from the boss.

"So if I'm to pay, why's Roberto here? Why not let him go if it's about me?" Logan asked, bitterness laced in his every word.

"I hear you're a genius, Logan, so I highly doubt that you don't know," Henry scoffed. "You and Roberto here are our leverage over Carlos."

* * *

><p>The car purred, James and Kendall sharing worried looks. The hum of the radio kept away the awkward silence that threatened to loom, seeing as no-one was talking. Carlos just looked out the window, staring at the blur of trees and buildings as they passed him. He didn't understand why everything was happening now. If it was all for him, then why punish those he loved? If it was some sick way of torturing him, it was working. Carlos felt the guilt creeping up his body, eating away at every positive emotion the Latino had left.<p>

Lucy's eyes flickered out the back window, noticing Drew and Sabrina were still following closely. Soon, her phone began to buzz, a text coming through. Her breath quickly hitched in her throat, the horrible images of the other texts and picture that the gang all received shortly after finding out Logan had vanished.

"Who is it?" Carlos' croaky voice asked her.

Her finger hovered over the button, hestitant at pressing it down. She was always tough, but after everything she's seen, she knew they were wading out into dangerous waters. Nerves built up as she pressed down on the button, her mind praying that it wasn't from a text, picture or worse, a video.

"It's only from Sabrina," Lucy sighed, relief washing over her body. "She just wanted to know if we were nearly there?"

"Just gotta turn this corner." James replied in a mumble, his voice wavering slightly.

James turned the wheel, the car moving to the right down a pretty narrow and empty street. Tall, brick buildings loomed on either side, increasing the feeling of claustrophobia in the small environment. At the end of the road was a warehouse, a bright red neon sigh flickering the same words that Lucy had pointed out on the video. Pulling the car to a halt, James turned around, breathing in as much air as possible.

"I'm coming in with you." James said sternly.

"No you're not," Carlos cautioned him. "This is for me and me only. You guys aren't getting involved."

"We're already involved!" Kendall interjected. "We got involved when Logan, our friend, went missing. We got involved when text messages and pictures came to our phones, not just yours Carlos."

Carlos looked taken aback by both boys willingness to enter into dangerous terrority alongside Carlos. Sealing his eyes, Carlos pinched his nose as he exhaled another depressed sigh. Both nausea and pain flooded his mind, stabbing at the back of his eyeballs.

"Fine, but Lucy, you are-" Carlos began.

"No!" Lucy shouted. "Just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean I don't count. I'm going in as well, whether you like it or not."

"I don't like it, Luce," Carlos argued back, voice becoming solid. "I don't like any of this. I don't like the fact that my brother and boyfriend are trapped in that stupid building by some crazy motherfuck. I don't like the fact that you guys are so willingly throwing your lives in danger when it doesn't concern you. I don't like any of this one bit."

Before anyone could reply, Carlos pulled away the handle to the car, climbing out and slamming it in annoyance. Quickly, as if on instinct, Kendall and Lucy jumped out also, slowly followed by James. Carlos paced back and forth on the concrete, cursing and swearing under his breath as Kendall attempted to calm him.

"Carlos, just let us help-"

"No! Too many people are getting hurt because of me," Carlos said, fighting back the tears. "I can't let you guys fall as well."

Sabrina and Drew pulled up behind them, parking the car and climbing out. Both of them moved towards the group, watching Kendall wrestle Carlos into a hug.

"Carlos man, Logan's going to be fine!" Kendall shouted, squeezing his arms around Carlos, trying to stop him from moving. "You know why? Because we're going to get him back, together!"

The Latino soon stopped wiggling, allowing the emotions to take over, causing his body to shake as he cried. Kendall soothed him, rubbing out a circle on his back as the group started to come together, forming around Kendall and Carlos. Kendall smiled softly as he pulled away from Carlos, letting the Latino look up at the group, warm and friendly smiles on their faces.

"We do it together, Carlos." Drew said, moving his arm around Sabrina's shoulders.

"He needs all of us." Sabrina joined in, moving her body closer to Drew as she took hold of Lucy's hand.

"We're a group, we stay as a group and we fight as a group." Lucy smiled, squeezing onto Sabrina's hand. She moved hers out, stretching it for Carlos to take hold of. He quickly did, a smile painting itself past the tears.

Then, Kendall snaked his hand down, grabbing onto Carlos' other.

"That way, we go down as a group." Kendall softly smiled, pulling his and James' linked hands out.

"Because we love each other as a group." James grinned his perfect smile.

* * *

><p>The sounds of the footsteps bounced around the room as Logan slumped back in his cage, bringing his knees up to his chest. He slowly rocked himself back and forth, trying to ignore the pain from the back of his head, combined with the darkness that was swallowing his eyes with every breath. A warm, sticky sensation clung to his neck and throat, crimson painting over his pale, porcelain-like skin.<p>

"Logan?" Roberto mumbled quietly, moving as close to the edge of his cage as possible.

"Mmph?" Logan responded weakly.

"Do you think we can escape?" Roberto asked, hope laced in his voice.

Logan's blurred eyes blinked around the room and his cage, looking for both a solution from the prison and then another to the building, all the while avoiding Henry and the other man's watchful eye.

Realising there was no way, Logan shook his head, fighting back the urge of falling asleep.

"I think I see some light over there.." Roberto quietly said, pointing his frail finger to a small crack, peering underneath a door. "That could be our escape."

"I wouldn't try to escape, if I was you," the man sniggered. "This place is crawling with people.. People with guns. Even if you managed to break through those bars, which I highly doubt you can, someone will be on you like a shot, tackling you to the ground and dragging your sorry ass back to your prison."

"I could still try!" Roberto argued back.

The man let out another dark, raspy laugh as he stepped forward, for the first time, allowing his face to shine in the light.

"You'd be an idiot to try." the man responded, glaring down at Roberto with his dark eyes narrowed.

From afar, despite the constant blur peppering his eyes, Logan carefully studied the man's features. His skin was caramel, a lot more darker than a normal Latino's, but that's probably because of the age. His skin was slightly sagging, wrinkles covering every inch of flesh. His eyebrows were scruffy, but perfectly proportioned, just like Carlos'. His chocolate eyes were also familiar, because despite being able to see them properly, Logan noticed the twinkle that would shine every so often in Carlos' orbs.

His mind whirled as realisation pounded him. He stared at the man again, only this time, more focused. The dark raven hair. Tanned skin. Eyebrows like Carlos. Eyes like Carlos. Now, re-listening to the words in his mind, he even sounded similar to Carlos, just a little bit deeper.

Then, the picture was clear. Logan, being the genius he was, had worked it out.

"I know you are." Logan said quietly but strong.

The man let out another dark laugh, moving from Roberto to face Logan, allowing the brunette to scan his face properly one more time, just for confirmation.

"Do you now?" the man smirked.

"Yes.." Logan responded, raising to his knees and crawling over to the edge, only metres away from the man. "You're Carlos' dad. His real dad. The dad that's supposed to have left."

"They don't call you a genius for nothing," Carlos. Sr smirked, glaring at the boy. "But wait til Carlos arrives. Things will become more interesting from there."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery man revealed! It's Carlos' real dad. So, Carlos. Sr and Henry were working with each other all along.. Well, don't worry, questions will be answered next chapter, when Carlos and his long lost daddy meet for the first time! Then, you'll find out the whole plot that's been pestering me throughout this whole story, reminding me to add little, pointless details here and there.<strong>

**One more chapter left! Only one more!**


	19. Heating Up

**Lots of love go out this chapter to these amazing people who reviewed. Hugs for **_BeingHannah923_, _BigTimeOzzy_, _CrazyKAMESFan13_, _nigel small_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_,_taeXen_, _brittney_, _I AM AIR_, _UltraViolet116_, _Aeroja_, _ThisHendersonChick14_, _itsjessyall_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _Cookie Monster Giggles _**and of course, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Thanks for the favourites and alerts again. Loved them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Nineteen; Heating Up.**

* * *

><p>The gang motioned up to the large warehouse, the sign continuing it's flickering, red lights dancing and cutting out. Carlos swallowed the lump in his throat, his lips dry and chapped. It was now or never. Logan, his Logan, was held prisoner behind those walls, hurt and scared and not something he deserved. Same for Roberto. Both boys were being punished, just because of their connection to the Latino.<p>

"Do we have a plan?" Lucy asked quietly.

Carlos turned on the spot, facing the gang, all stood close together for protection or security. His mind whirled, a plan formulating. He had no idea what would be waiting behind the doors, or even if Logan was in there, for that matter. It was all on a hunch that could have either been right or wrong. But none of that mattered, not even they were in danger.

A sigh escaped past his lips, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as the pounding in his skull grew louder and more fiercer.

"Okay, well, I think we should.. Just.. Play it cool and sneaky," Carlos said, tuning his voice down to a whisper. "Then, someone can free them and we run."

"Running?" Drew questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with that?" Carlos asked, scrunching his face up in both annoyance and confusion.

"I just thought," Drew paused, choosing his words carefully. "I dunno.. Maybe you wanted to fight or something.."

"No," Carlos replied coldly. "I want to get them out and that's that. They've been hurt because of me, I'm not letting anything else happen to them."

"What if they have guns?" Sabrina quipped in, tugging his lip between her teeth.

"We get them, get out and call the cops," Carlos replied with certainty. "I want us all to be safe, y'know that, right?"

"We get it, 'Litos," Kendall softly smiled. "But you gotta remember that he kidnapped them for you.. So.. He might try and get to you or something."

Carlos' jaw clenched as he closed his eyes. He wished that Henry just went for him instead of going after Roberto and Logan. Things would have been a lot easier, rathering than hurting the ones he cared most for. It was ironic, actually, how Roberto and Logan were the two people that he loved the most. He loved every member of the gang, but brothers and boyfriends just stretch a little higher.

Sighing once more, Carlos began to motion over to the warehouse, the omnious aura that it gave off only growing darker and darker. Something wasn't right about the place. It looked abandoned, with broken and shattered windows, the main entrance being boarded up with dirty wooden planks.

"Let's go." Carlos said calmly, nodding his head.

Slowly, Carlos and the gang made their way across the cemented floor, heading to the building. Carlos was the first to reach it, bringing his finger to his lips in order to make sure the others stayed quiet. Hushed, Carlos ordered Kendall to peak through the small gap in the window, boarded up by the wood. Kendall gave a confident nod, propping himself up onto the tips of his toes, making sure that just his eyes perched at the bottom of the window.

Staring in, Kendall was met with the darkness that Logan and Roberto had been seeing the whole time. He scanned the room, only noticing a flicker of amber light in the corner, but too far out the way to properly make out what was over there. All it confirmed, much to Carlos' happiness and dread, was that someone was inside. Happy, because that meant that it could be Logan or Roberto or both, which meant that they could be saved. Dread, because deep down, Carlos wasn't ready for anything.

Kendall returned to his normal position, giving Carlos another confident nod. Carlos swallowed the thick lump in his throat, scratching at his flesh, tearing it away. Tears peppered the corners of his eyes, realisation kicking in. In a matter of minutes, Logan and Roberto would either be with him or gone forever.

It was a life or death situation.

"Carlos?" Lucy whispered, tapping the Latino's shoulder.

Carlos turned around, noticing Lucy's face was more serious than ever. "What?"

"I was thinking, me and Sabrina should go and try and find another entrance in.. Maybe we could sneak in and get them out?" Lucy asked, confidence laced in her voice.

Carlos' eyebrows furrowed as he turned to face Sabrina, noticing a small but cocky smile on her face.

"But shouldn't the girls stay behind?" James quipped in.

"Why, because we're girls?" Lucy raised a plucked eyebrow.

"N-N-Noo.." James tilted his head downwards.

"They're the smallest, so they might be able to get in. Plus, we're clearly going to have to face whoever is in there head-on." Carlos said.

James nodded, looking at Kendall with a cautious look and lacing his fingers through the blonde's. Leaning forward, Lucy placed her puckered lips onto Carlos' cheek, giving it a quick kiss as her and Sabrina got up, squatting down as they ran the perimeter of the building, keeping their heads low.

"What does that mean for us?" James asked again in a timid voice.

"We're going in." Carlos replied confidently.

* * *

><p>Logan watched as Carlos. Sr and Henry began to whisper secretively in the corner, the odd stare being thrown Logan's way. Everytime he felt the older man's eyes on him, it sent a shiver down his spine. Carlos' Dad wanted to hurt him, or god knows what. Something was up, like the bigger picture was being hidden.<p>

"I'm your fucking son!" Roberto screamed from his cage, hot tears rolling down his face.

Carlos. Sr let out his famous dark laugh, glaring down at the younger Latino. He smirked, turning back to Henry and returning to the conversation.

Logan turned to see Roberto bringing his knees to his chest, cradling himself as he spluttered and coughed, dirt mixing with the tears and emotions. Their eyes connected for a small moment, and in the dim light, Logan could see the real pain hidden behind Roberto's eyes. It truly hurt him, knowing his dad was a mere few feet away, keeping him prisoned like some animal.

"Roberto.." Logan whispered, watching the dark locks fall from his face as Roberto turned. "Carlos is gonna save us."

Roberto didn't reply, but Logan could make the subtle scoff, the Latino's doubts clear.

"So, what plans do you have for Carlos?" Logan asked meekly, facing Carlos. Sr and Henry.

"Well, my dear boy," Carlos. Sr began. "I have many plans for my son. But of course, that's if he has the balls to even show up and do something about it. I've been watching him for ages, and from information Henry collected, it doesn't seem that Carlos is the brightest person in the world."

"Then you doubt your son too much," Logan smirked. "Dad."

Carlos. Sr laughed once more, giving Roberto another glare as he moved back over to Henry, footsteps bouncing around the room from the hard, concrete floor. Then, a large bang could be heard as the main entrance door swung open, light piercing through the darkened room. Within seconds, Henry and Carlos. Sr's bodies were swamped by light, showing off everything from their dark clothes and menacing looks.

Logan's eyes forced themselves to close, the light being far too bright. Through the blur, he stared at Roberto, noticing the bruises that littered his arms, blood soaked clothes draped over his caramel skin.

Then, Logan turned back, noticing 4 shadowy figures stood in the light. Hope surged through his body as he made out the figures, stepping into the building proudly. And then, the only thing he was dying to hear.. Carlos' voice.

"Let them go!"

Warmth filled his body, just like on the day that he kissed Carlos. Quickly glancing at Roberto, he could also see the glimmer of hope in his eye, the possibility of it all being over and them both being free.

Carlos, James, Kendall and Drew stepped into the building properly. Carlos, Drew and Kendall stood proud, jaws clenched and fists gripped. James, on the other hand, stood slightly timid behind Kendall, his hand wrapped over the dirty blonde's fist, his bottom lip tugged between his teeth.

"Oh, but Carky, we went to all this trouble just for you," Henry cackled. "Letting them go would be a waste of our time."

"Will be a waste of your life if you don't!" Carlos screamed.

Henry sniggered under his breath, turning to Carlos. Sr.

"And what do you have to say to this, Mister Garcia?" Henry said in a cocky tone.

As Carlos. Sr stepped forward, Carlos could feel his whole body going numb, as if the blood stopped pumping and went cold. He could feel his heart stop beating, his stomach dropping as his head pounded. Tears peppered his eyes once more, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"D-D-D" Carlos stuttered, feeling Drew's hand lay on his shoulder.

"Yes, son," Carlos. Sr appeared in the light, an evil tint to his eyes. "It's me. Your father."

"What the fuck?" Carlos screamed out again, the veins in his throat throbbing as the tears hastily ran down his face.

A dark smile painted it's way across Carlos. Sr's face, the wrinkled corners going underneath his eyes as his sinister white teeth peeped out the bottom.

"You see, Carlos," Carlos. Sr began to pace back and forth, folding his arms behind his back. "Your life has been pretty much a lie."

Carlos' dark eyes widened as he forced back the urge to scream profanities at the man, his knuckles turning a ghastly shade of white from being gripped too tight. Logan keep in the gasp that was pushing against his lips, turning to once again look at Roberto, noticing the confused look he had on his face.

"W-W-What are y-yo-" Carlos stuttered, emotions taking control.

"Your mom's death was never an accident," Carlos. Sr replied calmly, voice hiding the sinister tone. "You see, I had her killed. Because that's something that you and I never knew, Carlos, but Roberto isn't my son. That whore that was your mother slept around and someone other man fathered Roberto. When I found out, I knew she was pregnant again and I knew it wasn't mine."

Carlos let out a choked scream, his legs giving way as he crumpled to the floor in a crying heap. His body shook violently as Drew lowered himself down, soothening the crying boy.

"So I arranged for someone to mess with the car, tampering with the brakes, meaning she couldn't stop when the drunk driver swirved down the road," Carlos. Sr quipped in. "But of course, things worked out perfectly. You and Roberto were so young at 5 and 4, you would never remember me if I simply slipped away. So I did that."

Kendall and James kept their solid glare fixed on the man, switching it every so often to Henry, the dark smirk across his face. However, their eyes caught moving behind the pair, noticing Sabrina and Lucy emerging from another entrance quietly. James surpressed a smirk as he squeezed on James' hand, both boys trying to keep their eyes off the girls creeping in closer and closer to the boys in the iron cages.

"But I need you back, Carlos, this business can't be settled without help," Carlos. Sr continued. "You see, when I let you and Roberto fall into adoption, I made sure to keep a track of you. Waiting. I had my men follow you around the country, making sure that when the time was right and you came to California, I would be notified. So when I was told, I had Henry here, my most trusted employee to go out and befriend you, although he took it a lot further."

"What can I say, Carlos was too easy to fool." Henry interjected darkly.

"So, Henry befriended and dated you. His main plan? To break you away from your adopted family. I couldn't have them around, causing too much hassle and annoyance. I needed you away, alone. But then you went and dumped Henry because he cheated and got another boyfriend, didn't you?" Carlos. Sr continued to pace back and forth, crossing behind Henry and luckily not noticing the girls. With his arms still folded behind his back, Carlos. Sr stopped next to Henry, stuffing his hand into his jacket pocket.

"Of course, that meant to get you to do what I wanted, I needed to get leverage, if you will, thus, Roberto and Logan are in the cages behind me, courtesy of Henry," Carlos. Sr pulled forth a gun, the light glittering off the object and making it shine so deadly beautiful.

Instantly, the guys flinched at the mere sight of it, except Carlos, who was still crying violently into his hands on the floor.

"After all, you didn't think Henry turned up out of the blue for no reason, did you? No. He was there to make this plan go ahead. To shake you up and collect the needed information to move forward. It would have been a lot easier if he didn't cheat.."

* * *

><p>Lucy and Sabrina crept closer to the cage. When Roberto and Logan looked up, Lucy quickly pulled her finger to her lips, telling them to keep quiet. As Lucy sent a sympathetic smile to a now violently shaking and crying Roberto, Sabrina pulled forth a clip from her hair, quickly fashioning it to pick locks. Carefully, she pushed and tweaked and turned it around in the lock, until Roberto's cage let out a small squeak and the door swung open. Roberto climbed out, rushing himself into Lucy's arms as Sabrina quiety and quickly moved over to Logan's cage, blowing him a kiss as she done the same thing.<p>

"And now, I can punish him." Carlos. Sr said, bringing the gun into the air and pointing it at Henry.

Before the boy could even react, his face dropped as the sound of the trigger snapped and the bullet rippled through the air, piercing itself through Henry's skull. His body crumpled to the floor, crimson blood leaking as his eyes lost life. Carlos. Sr simply laughed as he watched the teenage boys flinch, the terror clear in their eyes.

James shook, gripping onto Kendall's hand as he buried his head into his shoulder blade, biting back the tears. Carlos' head snapped up, Drew stiffening at the sickening blow and the now dead body in front of him.

But they were caught.

The gunshot sparked Sabrina to scream in surprise as the door opened and Logan climbed out, quickly pulling Sabrina into a protective hug, causing Carlos. Sr to turn around.

Another dark smirk pushed across his face as he aimed the gun at the quartet, Sabrina burying herself into Logan deeper as all four looked on terrified at the sadistic man.

"Now now, this was clever and stupid of you," Carlos. Sr declared. "So stupid of you."

"Don't you touch them!" Kendall roared from the other side, clearly shaken up.

"Why would I want to do that?" Carlos. Sr smirked, flicking the gun and ordering the quartet to move over to the rest of the gang. Hastily, Logan pulled a sobbing Sabrina over to the boys, closely followed by Lucy and Roberto, his arm draped over her shoulder as she fought to keep him up.

The gap between the gang and Carlos. Sr seemed small, Henry's crumpled body only laying a few feet away from them, in fact, only a stones throw. Blood pooled around his head, sliding along the cemented floor, looking like a miniature river. His dead, cold eyes stared at the gang, the colour within completely lost when the bullet ripped through his skull.

* * *

><p>"What you gonna do to us?" Kendall bravely spoke up, keeping James behind him for protection.<p>

Carlos. Sr's dark smile only increased as he let his eyes flow around the group. Lucy was on the end, a weak and fragile Roberto clinging onto her for support. Next to them was Drew, who pulled Carlos off the ground and ran to Sabrina, pulling her into a saddened embrace as her tears mixed with his clothing. Kendall and James clung onto each other, Kendall staring fiercely at the man whilst Carlos and Logan had their fingers wrapped over each other, sadly smiling at each other.

In the light, Carlos could see the dirt smeared over the model's face, a dried stain of blood wrapping itself from around the back of his neck, sinking along his throat and down his chest.

"Leverage, as I said," Carlos. Sr dryly replied, flicking the metallic object in his hand at the gang. "All I wanted was for some leverage over Carlos, so he would come and work for me."

"Doing what exactly?" Carlos seethed through his gritted teeth, fingers clenching around Logan's.

"What do you think," Carlos. Sr raised his eyebrows. "I'm not going to be able to run this drugs operation for long, and when it ends, I want to have someone who will take on the trade."

"And you think I'd do that?" Carlos scoffed.

"That's what the leverage was for, Carlos," Carlos. Sr replied, annoyance laced in his voice. "By kidnapping Roberto and Logan, you would have to do as I say, seeing as their lives hang on a thread, my hand playing them like puppets."

The gun continued to swing freely at the group, landing on each individual. He could shoot anyone, so simple and dangerous. His dark orbs fell on Carlos, watching the Latino stare back at him defiantely. A deep sigh escaped the younger Latino's lips as he pulled his hand away from Logan, stepping forward.

"I'll do it," Carlos breathed. "But don't you touch any of them, you hear me?"

Cries of protest rang out the building, but one person stood out in particular.

"Carlos, don't!" Logan cried, a flurry of tears running down his face and mixing with the dirt.

Carlos turned on the spot, placing his hand on Logan's cheeks and cupping them. Their foreheads fell together, their breath mingling as Carlos smashed his lips onto Logan's. The kiss was short, but full of longing passion and heat, something they both missed. Moans and groans forced their way out, as Logan's tears joined their lips as they moved in sync. Slowly, Carlos pulled away, flashing an incredible smile before stepping back and walking over to his Dad.

"That's my boy," Carlos. Sr grinned darkly. "Do as you say and no-one will get hurt. I promise."

Carlos stood in front of Carlos. Sr, staring at him with hateful eyes. His head nodded slightly, until he finally bowed it in defeat. However, a moment later, he brought it back up, a determined grin on his face.

"Like fuck I'd do what you say!" Carlos shouted, thrusting himself forward and grappling for the gun.

Instantly, Kendall and Drew peeled themselves away from their respective partners, both boys rushing over to help Carlos out as the two Latinos tussled back and forth, arms locked. James bounced on the spot, until finally drawing up enough courage, he dashed over to help out. The others watched on as the four boys fought the older man for the gun. Within a few seconds, another bullet rippled through the air, connecting with the low-hanging light. Amber sparks flew out as another bullet collided with the wall, piercing a hole.

Sabrina shrilled, rushing over and burying herself into Logan.

The boys continued to fight, when finally, another bullet pierced through the air.

Only this time, it was followed by a large bang against the floor as deafening and blood-curdling screams bursted through the air from both Lucy and Sabrina.

Logan's eyes widened as the body crumpled on the floor, blood quickly seeping from the wound and painting the grey floor a dark red, as the colour drained from the person's eyes. Someone else had joined Henry.

Someone else had died.

* * *

><p><strong>Eurgh, I felt like the ending was crap. I mean, just ew.<strong>

**This is to sum it up, for those who didn't understand - Carlos' dad is a bad drug baron, killed Carlos' mom because she cheated, got Henry to befriend Carlos, the idiot dated him instead and cheated, pushed Carlos away, left Carlos. Sr the tedious task of fixing it, which lead to Henry's return and the kidnappings and his death.**

**All because he wanted to force Carlos into the drug dealing business.**

**I had to kill Henry off, so get out the balloons and turn the music up. Henry is dead!**

**Otherwords, your final question for this story!**


	20. This Is Our Goodbye

**So this is the last time I'll be thanking people with my amazing hugs and everything.. Sad times. Okay, so the final hugs are for **_ThisHendersonChick14_, _Aeroja_, _Write Me To Sleep_, _Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak_, _bordoutofmymind_, _Scarlett_, _Xbigtimerusherx_, _ArianaBTR_, _nigel small_, _Cookie Monster Giggles_, _MyLatinoInAHockeyHelmet_, _UltraViolet116_, _Mr. President_,_GrimmSistah_, _BigTimeOzzy_, _me_, _Hikari no Kasai_, _brittney_, _taeXen_, _carlosgarcia_, _Big Time Ships_, _DoctorWhoFan9_, _BeingHannah923_, _mattie217_, _Avenue-Dreams_, _CrazyKAMESFan13_,_bubzchoc_, _gabby _**and lastly, best friend forever who followed me onto this story and has bad stalker issues, **_MoonbabyAstroRock3r._

Like, so, I can't believe how this story turned out. Excuse me whilst I scream and die all at the same time. I mean, when I began it, I thought it was a crap idea that would go nowhere and I'd be stuck writing something that's utterly useless and wouldn't enjoy it. I've had my ups and downs, some chapters were easy and fun to write, others meant my laptop got a lot of abuse.. But you guys kept me going with the fabulous reviews and constant encouragement. I love you all so much, no matter what you did, whether you reviewed, alerted or favourited. Heck, even if you just read it, you're equally amazing.

So, on with the final chapter, my epilouge, which is annoyingly short because there wasn't a lot I could put into it.. So sorry it's like, really late as well..

* * *

><p><strong>Behind The Lens<strong>

**Chapter Twenty; This Is Our Goodbye.**

* * *

><p>Logan stood in front of the mirror, his pale hands running along the fine, black fabric that made his suit. A small sigh escaped his lips, as he heard the door open ever so quietly. On instinct, his head snapped around, noticing Lucy carefully edge herself into the room.<p>

"You okay?" Lucy said quietly, her thumbs playing around with each other.

Tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, Logan nodded, returning his gaze back to the mirror. He straightened out his blazer, making sure that his white shirt was tucked in and his black tie was neat. A clear plaster was perched above his right eyebrow, stretching across his forehead and protecting the wound that was gained from the whole incident. His eyes glossed over, a single tear escaping it's prison and rolling down his face, light gently catching it.

"You look amazing," Lucy sadly smiled, placing her hand on Logan's shoulder. "I mean, you always do but a suit definitely suits you."

Logan looked at Lucy through the mirror, noticing the red highlight in her hair was missing, a simple but elegant black dress spilling down to her knees.

"You look great too." Logan croaked out, voice wavering.

Gingerly, Logan's hand fell outwards, begging for Lucy to link her fingers with his and make everything seem better. One touch, skin to skin, and everything would seem slightly brighter. Still sadly smiling, Lucy locked her fingers through Logan's. Pulling on his hand, Lucy gently tugged Logan out of his bedroom and into the apartment.

Lucy pulled her fingers away, walking over to the kitchen. "It's crazy to think it happened only a week ago.."

"Yeah.." Logan quietly replied, standing awkwardly next to the counter.

"I'm sorry," Lucy frowned, picking up a glass and walking over to the sink. "I just, I can't get my head around it."

"I know what you mean.." Logan croaked. "T-The whole experience.. I-It was just so surreal and rushed and.."

Logan stopped, tears streaming down his reddened face. The light caught the tears, making them shimmer as a few droplets fell to the floor, splashing against the wood. He let his eyes flick upwards for a second, noticing Lucy staring at him, sadness swamped over her face. Despite the sadness, Lucy pushed on a smile, only furthering Logan's misery. The model quickly broke down, knees giving way as his body tumbled to the floor in a heap, a strangled cry croaking out from his throat.

"Logan!" Lucy cried, slamming the glass on the counter as she rushed over, dropping to her knees and wrapping her arms around the violently shaking boy.

"Logan, it's okay," Lucy cooed, her hands making circles on his back. "Everything is going to be fine from now on. I miss him too, b-b-"

"You didn't kill him!" Logan screamed, launching his body across the floor away from Lucy. "It wasn't your fault that he's dead! It was m-mine!"

"It wasn't, Logan," Lucy replied, putting her hands up in a defensive position. "You didn't do anything."

"I-If you h-hadn't have come l-l-looking for me, then none of this would have h-happened!" Logan choked, a flurry of tears rolling down his skin.

Pain swamped Lucy as reality hit her. Logan was feeling guilty, again. "You can't blame yourself."

Lucy started to crawl over to Logan slowly, her dress now twisted and mascara slightly running. Soon enough, she reached Logan, pulling him into another embrace once more, only this, securing her lock so that the model had no chance of wiggling his way out, no matter how strong he was when emotions got the better of him and ran high.

Slowly, Logan's tears began to calm, his cheeks puffy and red.

"You can't blame yourself.." Lucy whispered into the embrace, Logan's head buried against her stomach.

After a while, Lucy managed to calm Logan fully down, straightening out his clothes and cleaning of her make-up, seeing as it wouldn't stop running and they didn't have time to re-do it. Locking her hand over Logan's protectively, Lucy lead Logan through the apartment block and out the building, climbing into the cab waiting for them.

* * *

><p>The vehicle pulled up outside the church, the building stabbing the clouds with it's shear size. It was a rustic building, made of rock that was decaying and breaking off, only adding to the post-apocalyptic feel the day already held.<p>

"We have to do this, Logan," Lucy said quietly, staring through the window.

Logan gave a curt nod, squeezing onto Lucy's hand as more tears streamed his face. He wasn't ready to say goodbye. Not to someone that had died because of him. If they hadn't had bothered to save him, the fight would have never happened and the bullet never would have shot and then..

None of this would be happening.

Lucy pulled open her door, prying her hand away from Logan for a split second, allowing the model to climb out his own door. Standing on his feet, it was as if the whole ground was shaking, moving at the mere touch of the boy, the boy who caused the death.

"You need to stop feeling guilty," Lucy whispered gently, taking Logan's hand back into her's like the boy was nothing more than a fragile child.

Once again, Logan didn't reply, simply nodding, his eyes vacant and distanced.

The church was quaint, the bright light from the sun tearing through the stained glass, making colourful patterns against the floor and furniture, illuminating over the looming and depressed atmosphere. A dozen people sat together, decked out in their black clothing, varying from suits to dresses, to the younger teenagers wearing more fashionable clothing, but nonetheless, still black because of it being a funeral.

Lucy slightly tugged on his hand, leading him down the middle towards the front. Special candles and flowers decorated the entire room. Lillies, his favourite. Logan kept his eyes focused on the floor, unable to look at the sobbing figures that sat close together, consoling each other and sharing their misery over the loss of such a young boy. A bright kid with such a positive future.

In his daze, Logan felt Lucy retract her hand, causing him to jerk his head up.

"Go, you gotta sit over there," Lucy sadly smiled, moving in the opposite direction.

Spinning on his heels, Logan noticed James and Kendall, the pair sat down on the closest bench towards the front, their hands locked as both boys looked on with clenched jaws. Logan began to motion over, catching the dirty blonde's attention, in which he quickly stood up, pulling his hand from James and wrapping his body around the much smaller boy.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," Kendall mumbled into the hug, squeezing tighter on Logan with every word. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." Logan managed to push out, gripping onto Kendall's body for dear life.

"Lucy said you think it's your fault, right?" Kendall asked, pulling Logan away and holding the boy by his shoulders.

Logan quickly examined his clothes and face, noticing the colour from his usual emerald eyes had vanished, his body wrapped in the neat black suit, something that seemed so alien on the normally scruffy boy.

"It is my fault.." Logan whispered.

"It's not," Kendall said in a firm voice, shaking Logan by his shoulders slightly. "We chose to go in there, we chose to take that fight on. H-H-He knew that when h-"

"That doesn't change anything," Logan replied coldly. "I got him killed. Because of me, he's in a coffin, dead."

"Don't think like that.." Kendall slightly hissed, tears glossing his eyes. "Ever."

Swallowing the harsh lump forming in his throat, Logan pulled himself from Kendall vice-grip, turning to face James and take his seat next to the brunette. Sitting down, instantly, James pulled Logan's hand into his, rubbing his thumb in a circle on his palm.

"Don't say anything." Logan warned him, allowing a single tear to run down his face as he bit onto his bottom lip.

"Wasn't going to," James replied, his voice broken. "It's for comfort."

"Sure." Logan said almost emotionless, staring at the floor.

The three boys sat there in silence, Logan's eyes casting over to Lucy and Sabrina sat on the bench opposite them. Lucy's hand was draped over Sabrina, both girls fighting back the tears as much as possible, although Sabrina's cheeks being painted with tears and black streaks from the mascara made it obvious she had been crying not long ago. Soft music began to play, people rising in their seat.

Over the Rainbow. His favourite song.

So much of his favourites on a day he couldn't even enjoy.

The doors opened as the priest began to walk down the aisle, followed closely by the large, wooden coffin, a pretty sheet covering over it, 4 men in black suits carrying it. Logan pulled himself up, James' hand never leaving his for a second. It was a time to be strong together, that's what they all kept telling him over the last few days. Be strong, be together.

The soft music danced around the air lightly, contrasting to the broken sobs and hysterical shaking by many of the people who had lost him. Would never get to see him again.

Guilt and blame swam through Logan's mind as he watched the men slowly walk down the aisle. Then, a small glimmer of hope. Just as the coffin passed him, spreading the self-hatred through his body, the caramel skin made him feel a little warmth. More comforting and definitely less hatred. In a time of darkness, there was possibly a small bit of light that could fix Logan and his newfound problems.

Carlos.

The Latino placed the coffin down with the rest of the men, Drew's family members, straightening out his dark suit as he walked over to sit in the empty seat next to Logan as everybody else took to their seats. As he motioned over, Logan couldn't help but notice the slight limp in his walk, another thing that the model blamed himself for. Carlos finally sat in the seat, instantly grabbing onto Logan's other hand, lacing his fingers through the pale boy's, sadly smiling.

They didn't say anything.

They didn't need to.

Carlos' hand wrapped around his was the only thing Logan needed to stop him from breaking down. James, Lucy and Kendall.. They tried, but nothing compared to the sensation and slightly, minute of happiness that Carlos could provide just with a simple touch. Carlos had been his rock since the accident, the only person who could stop Logan from screaming and shouting and no doubt going completely insane from the guilt eating away at his body.

The song soon dimmed as the priest began to speak, the cries and sobs becoming muffled.

After that, everything became a blur. The man's speaking, the broken cries, all 4 boys sat in a row, clutching onto each other's hands.. Only Carlos' warm touch shone in the overwhelming gloom. Then, something else did. A simple movement from the corner of his eye.

From Sabrina.

Her hand rubbing a circle on her stomach, her eyes glanced downwards as tears flew from her face. Lucy seemed slightly oblivious, staring at the priest with a distanced look.

Sabrina was pregnant.

Then, everything was interrupted, the spark of small flames flickering behind the purple curtain, the fire devouring the wooden coffin and Drew's body.

* * *

><p>People began to swarm out the church, family members and friends going to their separate cars. Carlos dragged Logan out, closely followed by the rest of their broken gang. As Lucy consoled a hysterical Sabrina and Kendall and James wrapped themselves in a hug, Logan found himself staring at Drew's mother, a woman he barely knew and yet, his heart was almost pounding out of his chest. The guilt becoming overwhelming. The idea that he caused the lost of her son.<p>

"You didn't do anything." Carlos said, snapping Logan back into reality.

"That woman over there," Logan croaked, pointing his finger at Mrs. Huntley. "She lost her son. Because of me."

Carlos' head snapped in the direction of the lady as she climbed into a black limo, before snapping back.

"You done nothing, Logie, you need to get that through your head." Carlos replied sympathetically.

"I caused it!" Logan shouted, more tears streaming his face.

"No," Carlos said firmly, cupping Logan's reddened cheeks with his hands. "You done nothing. That monster did this. He kidnapped you and my brother to lure me in, he killed my mother, he got me sent away and he killed Drew. You.. You did nothing. He did it all and now, he's going to suffer a long time."

Logan sniffed, the warmth of Carlos' hands heating his face.

"But I-"

"No, but I, Logan," Carlos cut in. "You done nothing and you need to learn that. You were a victim, nothing more, nothing less. You didn't pull the trigger nor did you actually touch Drew yourself."

More tears streamed his face, vision becoming blurred.

"You didn't kill anyone," Carlos croaked, tears welling in his eyes as he leaned forward, touching his forehead against Logan's. "I love you, Logan, more than life itself. We did all this to save you. He didn't die in vain, Logie, he died saving someone he cared about. We all risked our lives to save someone we cared about. Something I would do over and over again, if it meant you would be safe. That's what Drew was thinking. I love you Logan, so so much."

The brunette was taken aback, his jaw hanging slightly as the flow of his tears slowed down. Logan's eyes flicked around the group, landing on Lucy, the girl sat on a bench, dabbing at her tears with a tissue. Someone he never knew, someone he bonded with instantly, someone he lived with and someone who cared enough not to run a mile.

His eyes soon fell on Sabrina, stood motionless against a wall, hand still clutched on her stomach. Someone he had always been friends with, someone who loved him like a brother, someone who lost their loved one and someone who needed support, not hinderance from others' dilemmas.

Kendall, arms draped around James' waist. Someone who befriended him, someone who cared enough to risk their life, someone who treated him instantly like he was a part of the big family, someone who fought against a man with a gun, all to save him.

Then, there was James. Someone who he never knew properly, someone who liked him from the start, someone who despite being rejected, understood and moved on, only strengthening their friendship, someone who seemed so fragile and meak, yet, jumped into danger if it meant saving a friend.

They risked it all, simply for Logan. To save him and to help him. Yet, even after the kidnapping, they were still doing it. Helping him, protecting him.. All because they cared.

A small smile pushed on Logan's face as he turned back, facing Carlos, their eyes connecting and locking.

"I love you too." Logan whispered.

Carlos. Someone he befriended, someone he liked, someone he risked everything to be with, someone who helped him find himself, put himself somewhere in life, someone who saved him, protected him..

Someone he loved with all his heart and more.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>So Drew died.. *cries*<strong>

**I did create him and when I decided to kill someone, it was going to be between one of my OC's - so either Sabrina, Drew or Roberto. Sadly, Drew drew the shorter straw, no pun intended. Sabrina is totally knocked up, and now, I've left the future of the group wide open for if I ever want to return at some point.**

**I won't promise anything because, you know, I'm un-reliable.. But just keep an eye out. Still many possibilities to follow the Scooby Gang, if I can muster up enough ideas and creativity.**

**So thank and goodnight everyone, you've all been incredibly wonderful!**


End file.
